Misadventures
by ice around the moon
Summary: Life is full of adventures, but what do you call them when there are chipmunks and chipettes involved?
1. The mysterious chirping noise

**Hola Munk Fans! This is the first one shot of a few I have in mind, so I hope you enjoy. I came up with this one shot when I watched the trailer for the Squeakuel and the munks were in the blender thing:P**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you haven't read my story **_**Alvin and the chipmunks meet the Chipettes, **_**then you probably won't know who Padamay is. Padamay is Dave's niece that moves next to Dave with the Chipettes. She's a teenager, by the way. **

**So...that's all you really need to know, I guess. If you have any questions just message me! **

**And...here we go!**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One Shot #1-The mysterious chirping noise**

* * *

Padamay sighed as she flipped idly through the channels on her Uncle Dave's TV. She was really wondering what she had done in a past life to have such a punishment. Why was she always stuck baby-sitting the devil-spawned chipmunks on Saturday night? Okay, maybe that it was the fact that she let Alvin steer Dave's car _one _time and it drove straight through his kitchen. Was it really such a biggy?

She guessed it wasn't _such _a bad punishment. She still had her phone, laptop, TV, etc. The chipmunks had been punished with not being able to be out of the house for almost a month, the same amount of time she was put on Saturday night restriction. Padamay thought that was a little harsh, so she let the chipettes stay with the munks.

Speaking of the munks...where were they? Where were the chipettes?

Padamay glanced over her shoulder as she heard something hit the floor. "Guys? You okay?" She asked slightly on guard. When she got no answer she groaned and got up from her spot on the couch.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, eyes narrowing. She looked to the left, towards the back door. It hadn't been open, so she wouldn't have to run around L.A looking for them, that was reliving. Before she could look to the right she heard something...spinning?

_"You spin me right round, baby, right round," _

She whirled around the the kitchen counter to see the munks spinning around in the blender type thing with a bowl shape on top. The chipmunks were inside it. Padamay chuckled, crossed her arms and raised an eye brow. "Guys?"

_"Like a record baby, rightroundrightround," _The bowl began to increase in speed tremendously and Padamay's eyes widened. "Oh junk-"

The three chipmunks all flew out yelling and hurdling like rockets. Padamay had to duck down to a crouch so she wouldn't get hit by one. Luckily, an arraignment of pots and pans were alined on a holder connected to the ceiling and the chipmunks all landed on them, unharmed.

Padamay sighed in relief as she stood back up. "Whoa." Alvin said as he shook his head, fur sticking out everywhere. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's not," Padamay said, and they all turned to her as if they didn't know she had been there. "Oh hey Pad, how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough," She replied, brushing herself off. She glanced around the kitchen. "Hey, where'd the girls go?"

The munks looked around like she did. Alvin turned around in a complete circle, then scratched his furry head. "I-"

Without warning, a cabinet door flew open. The chipettes landed on the counter, and Padamay, along with the munks, all cringed as each one landed. Padamay had shut her eyes, and she peeped them open when the falling stopped.

The chipettes had landed on a bag of cheese balls they had taken from the cabinet. Eleanor popped up from the opening of the bag, cheese covering her mouth. "Found them," She announced.

"Sweet!" Theodore said as he, and the others, began to devourer the junk food. Padamay chuckled and began to walk away. "You want some Padamay?" Brittany called. "Nah, I'm good. I'd rather like to stay rabid free, thank you very much."

"But you live with three chipmunks."

"Well I just got my rabies shot, and I do not want to get another one any time soon!" She snapped.

"_I told the witch doctor," _Alvin began to sing smirking at Padamay. The floor almost melted under the ticked off human girl's feet as she stomped off.

Later on that night, the chipmunks and chipettes had decided to take residence on the couch. Jeanette had her head up against Simon's, and Theodore and Eleanor had a candy bar in between them. Brittany was curled up in deep sleep.

However, Alvin, was laying upside down, mouth hanging open, snoring loudly, whip cream all over his face from the waffles they had for dinner.

Padamay smirked and snapped a picture with her phone. That was going on Myspace.

When she had gone to sleep, a small sound kept playing over and over somewhere around the house. It was a small noise with no emphasis on it what so ever, but it ticked so continuously that it made the house awake.

The house was filled with annoyed sleepy groans. "What _is _that?" Simon asked, rubbing his eyes. Padamay shrugged as she turned a lamp on and rubbed her own eyes. The chipettes and the other munks followed, groaning and growling at being awakened.

"Alright," Alvin said standing up on the couch. "Who wants to die?"

"It's not one of us Alvin," Theodore said shaking his head, eyes droopy. He looked at Padamay. "Is it Dave?"

"No," She replied. "He's not back from his _date _yet." She stood up, and looked around. She heard nothing.

Brittany sighed, snuggling up next to Alvin. "It probably wasn't anything, jus' go back ta' sleep." She muttered.

"Sense when are _you_ the level headed one?" Alvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Padamay shrugged and yawned loudly. "She's probably right, let's just try to get some sleep. Maybe it was a car or something." Everyone agreed, and the lights went out again, along with everyone else.

Then it started up again.

More groans of anger now as Padamay turned the lights back on. "Alright, now I'm mad," Brittany announced as she stood up groggy. Everyone stood up as well, looking around the room, slightly cautious.

Jeanette's ear twitched. "It sounds like a...cricket?"

"A cricket...inside the house?" Padamay asked her friend who could hear a million times better than her. Jeanette, along with the other munks, nodded. "Hmm," The human said, trying to follow the noise.

"Uh, Padamay?"

She looked back at Alvin, who was smiling tiredly. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To look for the cricket," She said obviously.

"Your..going the wrong way." Padamay sighed with frustration. "Well why don't you all get your furry little tails and help me out, hmm? That way we can get back in bed, alright?" They agreed and scurried towards the sound. The chipmunks and chipettes all nose down to the floor reminded Padamay of police dogs. She held back a laugh to let them focus.

They trailed around the house for about ten minuets and the sound never subsided.

"Ugh!" Brittany groaned putting her hands on her hips. "It keeps moving!"

"Maybe we should split then," Simon suggested. "Go all around the house." No one noticed Alvin walking away towards Dave's room.

"Well we need some way to communicate and not be yelling across the house..." Padamay trailed off as Alvin came out of Dave's room, four walky-talkys in his arms. "And Dave has these _why?" _Padamay asked turning her's on.

Alvin shrugged. "We're on restriction from them. We made the _chh _sound to much and Dave blew off on us."

"On you," Simon and Theodore corrected.

Alvin shot them a glare. "But this is an emergency and I highly doubt Dave would care." He then snapped his fingers. "Dudes, we gotta have Ammo!"

"Ammo?"

"You can't kill a cricket without something to kill it with!"

"Oh yeah," Everyone replied.

--

"I'm really starting to wonder where Dave get's all this junk," Padamay muttered as she pulled the black jumpsuit on she found in one of Dave's drawers for blending into the dark house. "I mean a _jumpsuit?"_

"Dave was a ninja for Halloween last year," Simon said as he filled up his marshmallow shooter. "So were we." He gestured at himself and his brother's who had the identical suits on.

"Luckily," Alvin said zipping his suit up. "Dave being his forgetful self, he accidentally bought six chipmunk sized suits." He glanced over at the chipettes in their suits. Padamay laughed. "I think they were Chihuahua costumes Alvin, hate to break it to you."

Alvin held up a finger as the annoying noise began to start again. "Alright," He said loading up his water gun. "This," He squirted the gun for a dramatic effect. "Is war."

--

Theodore and Eleanor rounded a corner swiftly, sliding on their bellies as they hit behind a chair. Eleanor turned her walky on and announced in a whisper, "Anyone got anything?"

"Nothing yet," Padamay announced.

"Zilch," Simon said.

"Guys! I think I got something!" Everyone froze, waiting for Alvin to say something else. He groaned. "Never mind, I stepped on a bath duck."

"Alvin," Simon scolded, his voice in a growl.

Suddenly a small sound made Theodore's ear twitch. "Shh, guys, hang on a sec," He gestured for Eleanor to follow him and she nodded. They both army crawled to the side of the chair, and got their weapons ready, which was pop rocks and hairspray that had got from Padamay's purse.

"Ready?" Theodore whispered, and Eleanor nodded, pop rocks in hand. They both jumped out at the same time, eyes darting everywhere around the living room.

They saw nothing, and looked around the room nervously. "Is it a ghost?" Eleanor asked. Theodore was shaking as he heard the sound again.

The fan was on, and the wind was pushing the blinds up against the window. They both sighed in relief. "False alarm guys," Theodore said. "Keep searching."

--

Jeanette and Simon jumped from window seal to window seal, as quiet as church mice. Simon stopped jumping in mid air when he heard the noise. "Whoa!" He heard Jeanette say alarmed as she jumped, hitting him and both of them falling on the floor.

Simon groaned and rubbed his head. "Sorry Jean," He whispered helping her up gently. She nodded, and they both flexed their ears, listening harder. When the chirping repeated itself, the two munks dashed towards it.

Marsh mellow shooter in hand, Simon loaded it. They were at the beginning of a very dark hallway, and the chirping was at the end. The tiny couple glanced nervously at each other as they slowly ascended down the hallway.

The chirping got louder as they got farther, and they were almost at the end and then they stopped. Simon aimed the shooter.

Suddenly a car went buy, headlights flashing a bit of light and they screamed. A quick outline of something huge and furry was seen, and Simon shot at it. They waited anxiously, and another car's light's reviled that it was only a teddy bear.

Simon sighed and whipped the sweat from his forehead. He chuckled slightly embarrassed and Jeanette, who had been just as shook up as him.

Then the chirping started again.

The cricket jumped out at them, making Simon and Jeanette scream in alarm and they both fell back hard on their tails. Jeanette snatched the walky up. "Guys! We got a visual!"

Alvin and Brittany were the first to respond to Jeanette and Simon's call. "Smart munks, this is hot munks, over," There was static on the other line before an answer. "Alvin, open the front door! That's where it's going!" Alvin and Brittany complied and ran over to the door.

"Wait," Brittany said staring up at the door knob. "We're six inch chipmunks! We can't get up there!" She snatched the walky out of Alvin's paws. "Padamay?"

"Yo, yo, who died?" Padamay replied. "I heard screaming." Theodore and Eleanor came from the living room, skeptical looks on their faces. Without warning, a mini mash mellow planted Alvin in the face.

"OW!" He yelled as he fell back. He growled, and shot the water gun into the darkness. "OW!" Was the reply the got from Simon who had been shot in the eye. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore all ran over to them, and were surprised by the cricket that jumped out at them.

They all yelled as it made a run for the closed door. Padamay hurried from the kitchen and threw syrup at it, then she opened the door. Everyone else began firing their weapons.

--

Dave sighed peacefully as he parked his car in the drive way. He had a great, none-chipmunk date with Clair for once. They had went to a nice restaurant, had wonderful food, and that hard hardly been any traffic on his way home.

He smiled and sighed again as he stepped out, a nice cool breeze welcoming him home. He walked with a little skip in his step at how good his night had been going. _"Ooh to the eh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang," _He sang joyfully to himself as he got his key's out of his pocket. He spun once in a circle as he danced his way to the front door. He dropped his keys and he chuckled. "Dropped my keys," He said obviously to himself.

When he bent down, the door flew open. Dave looked up, and..was it a...cricket, that landed on his nose? He crossed his eyes to look at it, and it chirped once before jumping into the bushes. Dave looked back into the house.

"FIRE!" Alvin yelled.

Dave was attacked with hairspray in his eyes, water being shot in his mouth, pop rocks hitting his head, syrup drenching his hair, and mash mellows hitting him and falling into his jacket and shirt.

He fell back on the hard cement ground, waving his hands trying to get the random ammo being shot at him. "Stop! STOP!" Dave yelled, chocking on water as it continued to squirt him. When it all stopped, Dave was covered in gunk. He sat up slowly, eyes squinting before he rubbed them with sticky hands. He glared at the chipmunks, chipettes, and his niece.

"You guys hear that?" Alvin whispered.

Everyone, including Dave, listened.

"No, I don't hear anything." Padamay said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Alvin dropped his gun with a dreamy smile. "Exactly!"

**"AAALLLLVVVVVIIIINNN!!"**

* * *

**Songs used: Right Round-(Squeakuel Album Version) / Witchdoctor-Alvin and the Chipmunks**


	2. Alvin get's munked

**Hey munk fans! Okay, so I was going to wait until Christmas to do another one-shot, but I **_**so **_**wanted to do this one!! It took me a while, but still! :) Please forgive any mistakes, I read over this once, I might have missed some...**

**So read, review, make my Muse happy? :P**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Oneshot #2-Alvin get's munked**

* * *

It was a cold night in the outskirts of Los Angles California. A cold wind sent chill down a certain chipmunk's spine and he snuggled deeper into his hoodie.

"T-t-tell me a-a-again wh-h-y we h-have t-to b-be o-outs-side in th-the c-c-cold," Brittany chatterd beside him. Alvin could litterly hear her teeth snapping together again and again.

"Oh come on," Dave said as he came back with more wood for the small fire that was beginning to die down. He dropped it all down, and the fire scesed to exist.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen," He muttered to himself, crooking his head.

Padamay, Dave's niece who got stuck coming on the camping trip as well, looked up from the pine cone she was sheding in her hands. She groaned when she saw the fire. "Your not supposed to just dump all that wood on it Dave," She said as she threw the pine cone sideways, hitting Simon in the head then bouncing onto Jeanette's.

"OW!" They both exclaimed, rubbing their heads.

Padamay winced and whispered, "Sorry!" She headed towards the fire and fixed the awful assormtion the twigs and logs were in.

"Mm, these things are so good!" Theodore said, sitting on a log next to Eleanor with two acorns stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed them both whole, making Alvin wince. He never could stuff two in his mouth _both _at the same time. "I had forgotten how tasty they were!"

Padamay smiled at him from her spot next to the fire. A small stedily growing flame began to grow. "There," She anncounced proudly, whipping her hands on her jeans. Dave stared down at the fire, dumbfounded. "Wow," He said. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

She shrugged. "I was in girl scouts when I was little. Cubby of the year."

Dave raised both his eyebrows. He couldn't really see his niece as a cute litte innocent girl scout, but he didn't reply.

Alvin sighed and dropped down beside the fire. "I really don't see why we have to be out here all night."

Padamay shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "Well where else are we supossed to go when you have to qurenten your house because of a home made explosion?" Everyone turned to Simon and Jeanette. They chuckled nervously.

"Well what about your house?" Alvin whined, putting his chin on his hand.

"Our house is being exterminated," Eleanor told him.

"What's that mean?"

"It means a dude called 'the exterminator' comes in and kills all the rodents in a house."

Alvin thought for a moment. "Oh..."

Dave sighed, sitting down on a log. "Besides," He brightened. "Why not get a day to just lay under the stars, away from all the city lights?"

"Uh, because it's _freezing!" _Brittany said, eyes wide as she shivered.

"Oh hush, Brittany," Padamay said as she stuck a marshmellow on a stick. "After all, you were born out here in the wilderness."

"That was a long time ago," Brittany replied matter of factly. "Besides, I'm...perfectly fine." She nodded to herself, gritting her teeth to stop shvering.

"Okay," Padamay drawled out slowly.

Theodore stuck a marshmellow on a stick and set it close to the fire. A little to close. He pulled it out a few seconds later to see it desinegrated to a black pulp. "Aw," He muttered, pouting.

"How about a scary story, Dave?" Padamay asked with a smile as she snuggled up into a blanket. "That should keep us entertained."

Dave shrugged. "Alright."

--

Everyone gathered around into a small circle around the fire that held a stedy pace. Dave sat on the biggest log, a flashlight below his chin, making his face cover with shadows. He looked around the fire slowly with half narrowed eyes.

"Could you get on with it, Dave?" Alvin asked with a roll of his eyes.

Dave looked at Alvin once before turning to the fire. "Welcome my children!" He said loudly, making a few of them jump. "Tonight, be warned, for if you hear this story...your dreams will be haunted and made into nightmares! You will fear every shadow! Every person! Every-"

"Okay! We get it, go on!"

"This story is called..." He paused, then whispered, "_Bloody Mary."_

"Ooooo," Padamay said quietly with a snicker.

"Long ago, there was a woman who lived in a cottage in the woods," Theodore lookd around nervously. "She sold remedies for a living. People in the a town near by called her _Bloody Mary, _and said she was a witch. No one would go near her in fear of their food would go bad or-"

"How would their food rot if they went by her?" Alvin intrupted. "Did she smell _that _bad?"

Dave shot him a glare, but besides that ignored him.

"Soon enough, little girls in the village began to disapered," Eleanor and Jeanette shivered, but Brittany just rolled her eyes. "No one knew where they had gone. Familes searched local buildings, barns, and houses but there was no sign of them. Some even went to Bloody Mary to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she didn't know anything. But the people noticed something different about her. They noticed she looked younger. But even so, they couldn't prove that she knew anything.

"Then came a night when the miller rose's daughter rose from her bed and went outside, follwing a sound, an enchanted sound that no one else could hear. The miller's wife, at the time, had a toothache and was in the kitchen treating it with a remedy when the daughter left the house. The wife screamed for her husband and followed her out the door. The husband came out and tried to restrian the girl, but the daughter kept breaking away and heading away out of town.

"The nabors awoke hearing the miller and his wife yelling at the daughter to come back. The came and helped the frantic couple, then a famer gave a yell and pointed at a strange light at the edge of the woods." Now even Alvin was getting slightly tense. "A few townsmen went out into a field where the light was and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a tree holding a magic wand-"

"So she's like...the tooth fairy or something?"

"No Alvin," Padamay said. "Just listen." He pouted and listened.

"Bloody Mary had the wand pointed at the millers house. She was glowing as she set her evil spell on the miller's daughter. The men of the town got pitchforks and guns and ran towards her. Bloody Mary heard them and broke of her spell and ran into the woods."

"Chicken," Brittany muttered.

"The famer shot Bloody Mary in the hip and they built a bon fire and burned her at the stake. While she burned, she screamed a curse. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror three times, she would send her spirit to revenge herself for her terrible death. When she was dead, the men of the town went back to the house and found the unmarked graves of the little girls."

"Why did she kill them?" Jeanette asked, horrified.

"Bloody Mary used their blood to make her look young agian," Padamay explained.

"And to this day, anyone stupid enough to chant her name three times before a mirror in the dark, Bloody Mary's spirit will come and tear their bodies to pieces and rip out their souls-!"

"Okay Dave, I think they've had enough," Padamay caught him off, giving him a look. She glanced down at the shaking and whimpering chipmunks, their eyes so wide Padamay thought they would pop out.

Dave shrugged. "Well, it's just a legend, a myth. No one's ever had their soul ripped out and drug back into a mirror before. So there's nothing to worry about." He gave a cheeky smile, and Theodore fell back.

"Psh," Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "It wans't even scary!"

Everyone turned to him.

"What? It wasn't!"

"I dunno Alvin," Brittany said. "It was pretty realistic..."

"Oh whatever!" He laughed, walking over to his small sleeping bag as he stretched. "Ha! Bloody Mary!" He chuckeld once more before falling into a deep sleep.

Simon and Jeanette turned to each other with a smirk.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Simon turned to her. "We think we know how to get the mighty Alvin to believe in this _Bloody Mary."_

Padamay shared their smirk. "I'm game."

"Yeah! Us too! Us too!" Theodore and Eleanor chanted.

They turned to Dave.

He glanced at his watch. "Okay, I'm in, but lights out by ten!"

--

Alvin tossed in his sleeping bag, snooring loudly. "Hey Dave...what's for breakfast?" He muttered in his sleep, turning again. "Yeah...the awesome one..." He grinned to himself. A sudden breeze made him shiver and snap his eyes open.

There was a hint of light in the dark trees before him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, but then it was gone.

"Hm," He thought with narrowed eyes. He glanced over at his brothers that we're both silently sleeping along with Dave. But Padamay wasn't it her sleeping bag. He wherled around to the bags beside him and the chipettes were gone.

His heart started to race in slight panic, but mostly for Brittany. He shrugged off the feeling and laid back down. _They probably just went to the bathroom...Yeah, that's it! One got scared, so they all went. _He nodded to himself and snuggled back into his sleeping bag.

"Allllvvvviiiiiinnnn."

He jerked upright and swivled his head right and left, panting as his heart sped up. He even looked in his sleeping bag and up to the dark sky. Nothing. He looked over at Simon, and slowly crawled over to him. He poked him in the head continusly, looking around frantically.

"Simon!" He finally whispered loudly.

"What?" His brother groaned. "Alvin, it's late."

"T-The chipettes and Padamay are gone," He whispered back.

Simon groaned again and turned over, his back to Alvin. "They probably went to the bathroom, Alvin," _Well duh, I already thought of that! _"Just go back to sleep, they'll be back."

"But I _heard _something."

His brother turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it Theodore's job to wake people up saying he hear's voices?"

Alvin narrowed his eyes and stomped back over to his bag. "Fine, but if you, or _Jeanette,_ swept away by something _dont' _come crying to me!"

"Shhh!" Dave shushed loudly.

Alvin shot him a glare before settling back down.

"I'm stttiiiilllll heeeerrrreee,"

"Okay, that's it!" Alvin shouted, jumping up with his hands balled into fists. "If your still here, then prove it!"

There was an evil femine laugh that surrounded him. His stomach dropped and he regreated changling the voice. But he stood his ground, narrowing his eyes again. "C-c-c-come on," He studdered. "I-I-I'm w-waiting!"

The laugh got louder, and seemed to echo now. But nothing was in his sight. Only the woods and the fire that had started to dim out. The voice slowly got quieter, until it was silent again, minus the crickets and cars in the city a few miles away.

_Okay, a little creepy, but not that bad, _He thought to himself. _But wait, if the voice is after me, then it might have gotten Brittany! _He gasped softly, then a smile formed on his face. He wouldn't mind being Brittany's chipmunk in shining armour if the voice was scaring her. Maybe that's why she wasn't back, she was scared!

Alvin looked at the ground and saw some small paw prints, a little smaller than his, indicating the Chipettes.

_I'll just go get them, bring them back, tell Brittany it's okay and she'll cling to me like I'm the strongest thing in the world! _He grinned to himself again and began to follow the trail.

Alvin glanced around every now and then, whistling softly to himself. He would sometimes go off tune when the wind would whistle with him, as if it had a mind of it's own. "Nah," Alvin muttered to himself. Wind can't really _whistle!_

He began to hum insted, and, sure enough, so did the sounds around him. He stopped and everything went silent again. "Alright, I know your there," Alvin called. "And wind can't really whistle! I'm not _that _stupid!"

No response.

He groaned and continued to follow the trail. When he got to the end...

....he was back at the camp sight.

_I've gone in a freaking circle this entire time?!_

But now Theodore, Simon and Dave were up, looking around and scratching their heads wonderingly.

"Alvin!" Theodore cried, running over and practicly tackling his brother. Alvin made an _oof _sound. "We thought you were gone to! Were the chipettes with you? Was Padamay with you?!"

"No!" He replied, shrugging his brother off as he turned to Simon. "And I _told _you they were gone!"

Simno rubbed his chin. "Well they've been gone for a while then," He muttered.

"G-g-g-guys," Theodore whispered. "W-w-what if i-its..." Everyone looked at him. "Bloody Mary." He said quietly.

"Oh _pft!" _Alvin rolled his eyes. "That's probably what they want us to think! They all desided to prank us by going off into the woods and hiding!"

"I dunno, Alvin," Dave said, looking around. "Maybe-"

Suddenly they heard a high pitched shreik.

Alvin's ears twitched up as his eyes got wide.

"Well, what do you call _that?" _Theodore asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Guys, it was from that way, go!" Dave pointed to the west as he hopped trying to get his slippers on.

"Come on," Alvin led the way as his brothers scurried behind him.

They ran for a few seconds before-

"I ssssseeeeeeeeee yoooooooooou,"

Alvin dug his heels into the dirt, abrutly stopping and his brothers ran into him. "Oof!" They all grunted as they fell. "Alvin!" Simon groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Dude, did you hear that?!"

They listened.

"I sssssseeeeeeeee yooooooou,"

"THAT!" Alvin yelled. He turned to his brothers who had raised eyebrows. "Uh, Alvin, I _really _recomend you stop drinking those energy drinks..." Theodore nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't hear anything.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR THAT!" He shreaked.

"I ssssseeeeeeeeee yoooooooooo-"

"I KNOW YOU SEE ME!" Alvin replied, yelling up at the trees. Simon glanced at Theodore and he shrugged.

"See what?" Dave panted as he caught up with the munks. He put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. "See who? Who see's who?"

"Well Dave," Simon said, trying to contain his laughter. "Alvin here says he hears something."

"...I don't hear anything," Dave muttered looking down. "Alvin, are you sure-"

"H-hey, what's that?" Theodore asked, pointing towards the trees.

There was a bright light a few feet away. It was just floating there in the air...then it got closer and a small pale hand was holding a...wand, in her hand? The wand was lit up, and so was the form that came out of the darkness.

A woman, it looked like, with dark floaing wavy hair and red stuff smearked all over her face came out of the woods. She was wrapped in something white that was covered in leaves and twigs. She inheld deeply.

"Ah, chipmunk blood, so tasty..." She said in a dreamy whisper. "I think I want more." She turned her gaze downward with a smirk.

_No way..._

"IT'S BLOODY MARY!" Alvin shreiked before he took off.

Alvin didn't know, or frankly care, where he was going, but he was _going. _He had never ran so fast in his life. Clawing at the dirt under his paws, gasping for breath. He looked over his shoulder and only saw darkness, but kept running and running nd running. He was almost-

WHAM!

He hit something head on, right on his forehead. He fell back onto his back and his hands flew to his head. "Ow!" He groaned and craned his neck to look at what he ran into.

A small form, smaller than him, was laughing histarically.

"_Brittany?!" _

She looked at him through her histaric tears, holding her sides and rolling over on the ground. "Oh God...y-y-your...face," She laughed harder. He heard more laughter and turned around to see Dave, his brothers, Eleanor, Brittany, and the girl.

He swallowed down his fear as he looked at her. He knew that face...

_"Padamay?!"_

"Sup, Alvin," She said casually. "How's it goin'?"

"Y-y-you," He pointed at her, then Brittany, then her sisters, then back at Padamay. Relaization struck him.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!"

Everyone laughed harder, holding their sides as well. Alvin waited for them to get done, his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground. When the laughter stopped, he asked, "The voice?"

"Me," Padamay said.

"The light? The wind _whistling?_"

"My cell phone, me," She said.

"Taking the chipettes?"

"Oh we did that on purpose," Eleanor said.

"Swamp hag?"

She looked insulted, then he gestured at what she was wearing. "Oh, my bed sheet. The red stuff is lipstick."

Alvin turned to his brothers. "You heard that voice, I knew you did!" Simon and Theodore chuckled, shrugging. "Yeah, guess we did."

"Well what was that stick thing you were holding?" Alvin asked Padamay.

"Burning marshmellows," She told him, then through a lighter at Dave. She threw the stick in front of him and he saw six marshmellows, burnt and black on a limb.

Again, everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright, whatever," Alvin muttered, walking back towards his sleeping bag. "I'm goin' to bed."

"Oh c'mon bro," Simon said. "When's the last time that _you _got pranked?"

Alvin muttered darkly, glaring straight forward. Then he smirked as he turned around. "Well hey, I should actually be thanking all of you," They all looked at him skeptically. Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, you know this has given me some pretty _wicked _inspirtation." He grinned. "Oh yes, I see many pranks in _all _of your futures!"

He laughed evily before walking into the darkness.

"What have we done?" Simon muttered.

--

"Alvin! Could you go and get my toothbrush? It's in the bathroom!" Dave called as he ran around the house, grabbing what he needed to pack for his business trip. Padamay would be watching the munks, as usual, with the chipettes.

"Tie, tie, tie, where's my tie?!"

"Your wearing it, Dave," Simon and Theodore said.

"Oh," Dave chuckled as he ajusted the tie on his neck. "Thanks. Alvin, my toothbrush!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Alvin called back as he ran on all fours to the bathroom. It was still pretty early, and the sun was just about to rise, therefore it was pretty dark in the bathroom.

Alvin easily jumped up to the sink and looked around for the toothbrush.

"Toothbrush, toothbrush-Ow! Razor..." He pouted and kept looking. He finally found it beside the soap.

"Ah, toothbrush!" He said trimpently, grinning to himself.

Before he jumped down, Alvin looked in the mirror. He crooked his head and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...." _Couldn't hurt, could it? _"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." He stared at himself in the mirror and his reflection was the only thing that looked at him.

"Ha," He said. "I knew-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream/groan sounded. Alvin fell from the sink wit ha scream and looked aorund in fear. Suddenly the shower door flew open and a slim figure stood before him. Alvin squinted his eyes and looked closer. Rage filled him.

"PADAMAY!!"

_

* * *

_

***Laughs histarically* Oh, the Bloody Mary story. Good times...gooooooooood times...**

**Oh, your still there.**

**Haha, well hope you enjoyed this never ending one shot. It took me all day to write it, but it was so fun! I remember getting told this story when I was little, and **_**yes **_**someone did pop out of a shower at me.**

**I was very upset.**

**Haha! Please review! :D :D :D **


	3. Alvin and the mistletoe

**Sooooo....I saw The Squeakquel! Good night that theater was packed!! There were like **_**noooo **_**seats left! Luckily I got on the top row, so I had a perfect view. (That is so not my luck but my lucky day I guess, lol) **

**It was awesome! I wish the munks and 'ettes could've had just a **_**little **_**more chemistry, but besides that it rocked! (I know I'm gonna get like a million hater comments cuz I just said that but oh well lol:P) So sense there wasn't that much chemistry, I desided to make a one-shot with some. Plus, you know, Christmas...**

**In this one-shot I desided to bring Toby into the story as Padamay's brother. In case you have no knowledge of who Toby is, he's Dave's nephew who baby-sits the munks. (Isn't it kinda weird that's similer to another one of my fics? Just saying! XP)**

**Okay, so please enjoy, yada yada yada Happy Holidays, Merry Hanukkah, whateva's:P**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One shot #3-Alvin and the mistletoe**

* * *

_"Christmas, Christmas time is near, time or toys and time for cheer..."_

Dave glanced up from the instructions to the cookies he was trying, and failing, to bake. He knew he had to get them done, they were everyone's favorite! Well, not his, exactly, but who didn't love chocklet chip cookies?

He would never know how his boys could just suddenly break into song and sing in perfect harmony. He chose not to question it though, their singing always cheered him up, even though he would never admit it.

Right now they were putting ornaments on the tree, Christmas Eve, as usual. Luckily Dave had explained that idems such as toothbrushes were not used as ornaments. Usually.

_"Me I want a hula-hoop,"_

_I never did get him that hula-hoop, _Dave thought idly to himself before shrugging and reading over the instructions again.

"Uh, Dave," He looked up again at the sound of Simon's voice. The brothers all had their gazes turned towards the oven. Now misty with grey smoke.

"Oh crap!" Dave exclamed, not thinking and grabbed the burning handle. He shriek like a girl softly, making Alvin snicker. He quickly grabbed his pink oven mit his mother had sent him, (How convenient) and opened it up and took out the burning pie.

"Woooooow," Alvin said as he had his brothers jumped up onto the counter. The pie was deflated and burned to a crisp. Simon chuckled nervously, "Well, there is always take out," He suggested.

Dave sighed heavily. "Why is it that whatever I touch burns?"

The chipmunks took a big step back.

Their foster dad glared at them a short moment before the door opened.

_"Watch out here I come!"_

They all turned to it before a certain someone slid gracefully onto the just mopped floor, followed by three shorter persons that also spun onto the floor.

_"You spin me right round baby, right round," _Padamay sung as she spun around and round on a heel along with the chipettes. _"Like a record baby, right round, round round!"_

"Alright, no messing up my floor-"

But he was intrupted as three other chipmunks joined them, spinning around again and again.

_"I want your loooove, ooooh, oh, ooh, ooooh, oh, ooooh!"_ Alvin sang as he spun Brittany around, his hand in her's. Dave smiled to himself. He never saw Alvin smile bigger then when he was with Brittany. Or unless he was pranking someone, but still, that was a different smile. An evil grin, yeah that was it.

The cute moment was cut off by something hitting Padamay in the head.

"Ow!" She groaned, both her hands rubbing at her forehead. She glared out at who ever was at the door. "Your a jerk!"

"I know," A _slightly _deeper voice said and a figure walked in.

"Toby!" Dave exclaimed with a smile. Then he thought again. _"Toby," _He groaned. Padamay was a bad enough influence, pulling as many pranks as Alvin and crazy as a chipmunk. Now that her brother was here..._Oh God, _Dave shuttered.

The dark haired young man gave Dave a sceptical look. "Dave," He laughed, then looked at his sister who was still glaring at him. "I thought you said this was your house," He muttered.

"No, _douche,_" She replied. "I said it's _practically _my house! And why'd you hit me with my freaking Ipod?!" She shuffled her curled hair and wipped her hands on her shirt that had a man with angel wings on him doing the 'it's my birthday dance' and it read, _Go Jesus! It's your birthday!_

"Because you left it in the car," He said. "And I can't have people leaving junk in my car."

"Oh, so the PS3 you leave in your car _locked _in the dashboard isn't junk?"

"No, it's not," He said matter-of-factly. "And if you touch it I'll put _you _in a dashboard."

"You have a car now, Toby?" Dave asked as he made his way over.

"Yup," He said proudly, nodding outside. Dave looked out at the '65 black Ford Shelby out in his drive way. Toby sighed dreamly. "That's my baby."

"Yeah, very pimp my ride-ish," Padamy grunted, snatching up her Ipod and shoving it into her jacket.

"Um, _hello," _Everyone looked down at Alvin. "Care to introduce?"

"That's Toby," Brittany told him. "Padamay's brother."

The chipmunks eyes got wide. "You never told us you had a brother," Theodore said, his eyes looking from Padamay to Toby. She shrugged with a chuckle. "You never asked." Theodore shrugged. "Toby lives with their grandmother," Jeanette said. "He just came here for the holidays."

"Extended vacation, actually," He translated. "But your a couch potato," Padamay said. "Your _life _is an extended vacation."

"I am not a _couch potato," _He said the words mockingly in his sister's voice. "I _do _stuff."

"Yeah," Padamay said slowly. "You go _pew pew pew _all day."

"Alright, alright," Dave said, entertained enough. Padamay and Toby acted like the normal brother and sister did, but he knew that Toby care deeply for her, and was sometimes _extremly _over-protective when it came to boys. "So you'll be staying with Padamay and her mom?"

"Exacitacily," Toby replied with a nod and cheeky grin. He glanced at Padamay and she mouthed, _Did you bring it?_

"Oh," He said and she rolled her eyes. Toby dug around in his pocket and held something out to Dave. "Gotcha something," Dave felt fearful for a moment, the last time someone said that was Alvin and it was a mini stink bomb.

But it wasn't. It was a plant of some kind, with little white things at the end.

"Mistletoe," Dave figured, holding it in his hand. "What a plesent surprise."

"Yeah well, Pad here told me you _finally _had a girlfriend, so I thought I'd give you a little help."

"...Thanks," Dave said with a smug smile. "Really apprciate it."

Alvin jumped up onto the couch to tell Toby, "Did you know that Clare is Dave's _first _girlfriend?" He couldn't resist.

"Wow Tobe-ster!" Padamay said brightly. "Someone's beaten your record!"

"I _choose _not to have a girlfriend, Pad," Toby explained. "Girls are just something far to complicated for my busy life."

"HA!" Her and the chipettes coughed.

Simon examined the mistletoe in Dave's hand, "I'm not sure how a plant is going to help your relationship Dave," He muttered.

The humans looked down at him.

"You mean you guys..don't know what...mistletoe does?"

The chipmunks and chipettes all shook their heads slowly.

"Well," Padamay smiled as Dave handed her the mistletoe to explain. "You hold it up like this," She turned to them and held the plant above her head. "And whoever's standing under it has to kiss."

She looked down and saw Alvin snickering, who was standing right beside her on the couch.

_Crap. _

"Right here, Pad," He patted his furry cheek with a smirk. "Put a fangirl to shame!"

Padamay looked over at Brittany with a wince. "No, I wanna see this," Brittany said. Padamay cursed and smiled smugly at Alvin before sighing. She was going to make him road kill if he turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

She bent down and kissed his small cheek, and the room was was filled with wolf-whistles. Especially from Toby.

Padamay turned to him and punched him hard in the arm before smiling. "Here Toby, I know you want some," She held the plant over herself and her brother. "Oh no," Toby shook his head at his smirking sister. "I'm good, I'm good-"

"No, I don't think you are," She slowly walked towards him like a preditor. "Rules are rules."

"Screw rules!" He yelled before she went into a run and chased him out the door. Dave laughed and ran to the door, watching the siblings run around the snow covered ground. "Come on Padamay, quit it!" Toby exclaimed, trying to run around his car and dodge her. She jumped onto the hood, on the roof, and off the bumper.

"OH THAT IS IT!"

She laughed wildly as Toby ran so hard snow was flying off the ground he ran on. He tripped many times.

Alvin jumped on Dave's shoulder and muttered, "So your saying _whoever _stands under it has to kiss?"

Dave nodded slowly, turning to him. "Yeah, pretty much, why?"

Alvin smirked, rubbing his hands together evily.

---

When all of Dave's guest arrived, which were mainly family and the few friends he had, along with some nabors, Alvin searched madley for his chipette. But there were just so many people. He finally spotted Clare who was getting something to drink.

"Hey Alvin," She smiled sweetly when he came into view.

"Hi, hey, was up," He breathed, still searching form his view on the punch table. Clare followed his gaze, which was going everywhere at once. "Are you uh, looking for someone?" She asked, and he nodded, still looking.

"Yeah, Brittany, you seen her?"

"Uh," Clare looked around some more and shook her head. "No, I haven't." She got slightly worried now. "Why, is somthing wrong?"

Alvin showed her the mistletoe and she smiled wider and nodded. "Oh," She laughed. "I see," She nodded again with a chuckle. "Very romantic." He shrugged and kept looking. "Oh, I see Simon!" She told him.

He followed her gaze over to the snack table where he, and of course Theodore, were snacking on some cheese squares.

"Great thanks," She nodded as he ran off and soon was with his brothers.

"Hey Alvin," Theodore greated as he stuffed three cheese squars in his mouth. Simon waved at him as he stuffed one in his.

"Hi, have you guys seen Brittany?"

"No," Simon laughed. "You really want that kiss, don't you?"

Just then a light bulb went off in Alvin's head. He hadn't really gotten anything for his brothers, so he desided right then to change that.

"Ah, not so much a kiss for _me," _Alvin replied slyly. Simon raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where Jeanette is?" They looked around and Theodore nodded. "Yeah, she's over there," They all saw Jeanette standing kind of all alone over beside the hallway. She had her arms crossed and sighed heavily.

_Perfect, _Alvin thought. He turned to Simon. "Hey Si, Jeanette looks kinda lonesome, you should go over there." Simon blinked at Alvin a few times, trying to figure out what he was up to, but Alvin just smiled back innocently.

"Okay," Simon said slowly. "I'll go..." Alvin nodded to encourage him as Simon jumped off the table. Alvin automadically ran through the crowd to Padamay, who just so happened to be the person standing closest to Jeanette.

"Padamay!" Alvin called and she looked down. "Gimme a lift!" She looked at him skeptically before he groaned and climped up her pants leg, using the rips like a loose lader, and climed up onto her shoulder. "Get me over to Jeanette! Hurry!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She stared at him. He groaned again. _"Please?" _

"That's what I thought," She replied as she quietly walked over towards Jeanette as Simon reached her.

Alvin pulled out the mistletoe and held it over their heads.

"Woops!" He said loudly, making both of them look up. "How'd that get there?"

Simon growled at him. "Alvin," He muttered through his teeth. "Gotta go!" Alvin dashed off Padamay's shoulder and was gone.

"Well, it is tradition," Jeanette said quietly, making him turn. "It would kind of be disrespectful, wouldn't it?"

"Um..yeah," He chuckled nervously. "I g-guess it would." He slowly walked closer to her and took her soft face in his hands. And the next second they both leaned in, almost urgently, and pressed their lips together.

It seemed like an eternity that her lips were on his.

"Okay, you can stop now," Padamay said loudly, making _everyone _turn to them.

They both snapped back into reality, pulling apart so quick there was a _pop _sound. Simon and Jeanette chuckled nervously but were both going crazy happy inside.

_I gotta thank him later, _Simon thought to himself.

---

"Hey Theo," Alvin said when he reached his other brother, who was giggling at the embarrassing scene Simon and Jeanette were in. Alvin smirked and asked, "Hey uh, where's Eleanor?"

Theodore, all innocently, said, "In the kitchen helping Dave, why?"

Alvin helped him up with a smile. "I think you should go and help her, don't you?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, I thought so to," Alvin said as he practically dragged him into the kitchen.

Eleanor was sitting in front of a cook book, much larger than her, and was calling out instructions to a panicing Dave.

"Set timer for three minuets," She said, and he repeated what she said and did so when Alvin and Theodore joined her.

"Jump around and sing 'shake your groove thing'_._"

Once again, Dave repeated what Alvin requested, and spun around in a circle and sang the first verse before stopping and glaring at two chipmunks and a chipette that were laughing.

"Yeah, ha ha ha," He muttered, checking back on the _new _pie.

Alvin glanced at his brother and Eleanor. "Hey Theo, why don't you sit right _here," _He sat him beside Eleanor. "And _you, _get a little right _there," _He scooted her closer to Theodore. "Perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"This!" He put the mistletoe over their heads, snickering.

"Alvin!" Eleanor scolded. "You set us up!"

"Hey, rules are rules." Alvin reminded her.

"Fine," Eleanor said before kissing Theodore on the cheek. His ears fluttered around happily and when she stopped he fell back with a drunken smile.

"Two down, one to go," Alvin said to himself.

---

_"Walking in a winter wonder land," _Brittany finished for the three elderly women that were said to be Dave's nabors. They all clapped for the chipette and she bowed gracefully.

"Such a pretty girl," One dressed in purple said with a kind smile. "I'm sure you have boys knocking down walls to hear you sing!"

Brittany blushed and giggled. "I only sing for one boy, ma'am," Speaking of which, were was he?

"Oh," The woman replied with a laugh. "Excuse me! Well he's a very lucky boy then!"

Brittany thanked them all again as they went about their business. She squinted her eyes from her spot on the coffee table, feeling around in her pocket for the prickle of the slightly pointy plant. She grinned when her palm hit it.

"Come on Alvin," She muttered to herself. "Where are you?"

She sighed heavily when she obiously didn't get an answer, but her ears flicked up when she heard the yell of, "Brittany!" She swerled around on a heel as Alvin jumped up onto the table, breathless, and waved slightly at her.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He asked, coughing to get his breath. She laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder when he bent over and put his hands on his knees.

"I'm guessing you were looking for me?" He nodded, looking up and meeting her gaze. He quirked a smile and her heart fluttered.

"Oh hey," He realized. "I gotcha something."

"You did?" He nodded. "Well I got you something to."

He raised an eyebrow. "On the count of three?" She nodded.

"One," Alvin started.

"Two," Brittany felt around for the mistletoe.

"Three!" They both pulled out the mistletoe at the same time and their hands clasped together above their heads.

They both looked up with wide eyes.

"How'd you get some?" Brittany asked.

"Stole it from Dave."

"Oh," She said with a shrug. "I stole mine from Toby. Guess he thought he'd get a-"

He didn't let her finish, his lips were already pressed to her's. They both brought their hands down but kept them together.

It got comepletly silent. Then...

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

Alvin and Brittany turned to the voice, which turned out to be Toby instead of Padamay this time. They both blushed like mad and looked down, but smiled. Dave huffed. _No modesty, _He thought.

"I'm getting bored," The crowd turned to the young voice, which belonged to a small boy with dark spikey hair. He pouted and crossed his arms. "I mean come on, it is Christmas! And were out the chipmunks house! Why haven't I heard any songs?"

Now everyone turned back to Alvin, who was now joined by his brothers and the rest of the chipettes. They all started to think madley at what to sing...

Padamay's eyes darted at them then she just sighed before clearing her throat. She inheld deeply before singing, _"Christmas, christmas time is near," _The room shifted it's gaze to her and she looked down at the munks. She nodded at them to help her. _"Time for toys, and time for cheer," _She nodded again and gestrued with her hands for them to follow. _"We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast."_

"_Want a plane that loops the loop," _Brittany sang.

"_Me I want a hula-hoop," _Alvin melodized beside her, and the other's caught on.

"_We can hardley stand to wait, please Christmas don't be late."_

The singing was followed by piano music, which Dave had began to play with a smile, encouraging the other's to join in as he did. It worked.

"_Christmas, christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast," _Now the entire house was filled with singing. _"Want a plane that loops the loop-"_

"_I still want a hula-hoop!" _Alvin sang over everyone.

"_We can hardley stand to wait, please Christmas don't be late!"_

_

* * *

_

**Wow that was cheesy.**

**Eh, oh well I liked it:P I hope I got Toby's character right...he was my fave human character in the movie! *Pew pew pew***

**Hehe! Anyways, hope you liked this. As soon as I got home from the movie I ran to my 'puter and started typing and didn't stop. It is now...midnight. Whoo! Christmas Eve! Lol, well I gotta a lot of family to attend to in the morning, (Well technically it is morning, but still) so I hope you all have safe and happy holidays:P Thnx for all the reviews I got!;D**

**Songs Used: Christmas Song-AatC / Right Round-AatC (Squeakuel Album Version) / Winter Wonder Land-Various Artists**

**Up next: The chipmunks help Toby get a job. *Dun dun dun DUN***


	4. Job Hunt

**Forgive me if you were planning on me update sooner than I just did...I've got a weird schedul going on right now...Plus you know, Christmas, New Years, blah blah blah...**

**Like for one thing! I just got all ready to go and get pizza, got out of my jammies, put clothes on, all that awesome stuff, and then I realized the pizza place was closed. Heh. It's kind of like when your alarm accadently goes off at like four in the morning and you get ready and all then you realize it's a Saturday...I don't know why I just told you that, I just had to nag about it...o.O**

**Anywho! I'm really surprised I got so many faves and reviews so far! Thnx a milli!:P**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One Shot #4-Job Hunt**

* * *

_A few weeks after Christmas..._

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon Padamay!"

_"No!"_

"Just a little-"

_Smack!_

"Ooooow!"

"What's going on in here?" Dave asked as he walked hastily into his living room. The chipmunks and chipettes were watching TV, as always. Toby was rubbing the back of his head then winced when Padamay had her left hand in a slapping position again. Toby sighed and turned to Dave. "All I asked for twenty bucks, that's it!" He glared at his sister. "And the bully over here-"

"Oh _I'm _the bully?" She replied mockingly. "Well you know what!" The next few seconds were Padamay and Toby yelling at each other so loud Dave could hardley even understand what they were saying.

Alvin jumped up onto the table and chanted with a raised fist, _"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"_

"Alvin!" Dave scolded and went over to his neice and nephew. "Alright, enough." They didn't stop. "I said enough." Still nothing.

Simon counted down, "Five, four, three, two-"

"ENOUGH!"

"One," Jeanette finished quietly.

Toby and Padamay flenched at Dave and got quiet. "Now," Dave breathed, wipping some sweat away from his forehead. "Toby, why do you need twenty dollars?" His nephew watched him for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "Because I have to pay car payment and I don't have the money."

Dave snorted. _Finally, the kid get's a taste of the real world. And of course, being the helpful person I am, the smart succesful adult..._ "Just get a job, Toby."

"A j-" He cut himself off in horror. "A _job?!" _Dave nodded. "Yeah," He drawled out slowly. "That's what you do to get money. You know...to pay bills." Toby just stared at him blankly, his jaw dropped the same scared expression on his face.

Dave sighed and shook his head. "Maybe Padamay can help-"

"_Oh no!" _She intrupted shaking her head. "He's way to stubborn. I can hardley even get him out of the house!"

"But he's here."

"Yeah, cause he was trying to get money out of me."

Dave sighed and shook his head. Simon noticed how stressed his foster dad seemed to be and jumped up onto the top of the couch. "Uh, you know Dave...We may need a little more help on stage crew at our shows."

In reply Dave looked up at Simon. Dave snapped his fingers once and looked at Toby. "That's it! Stage crew! I'm sure that's easy enough, I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

Padamay sighed and shook her head. "Now I now we're jinxed." She walked towards the door and Dave called, "Where you going?"

"To bathe in holy water," She replied. "Because now sense you said 'what could possibly go wrong' everything will go wrong now. I just know it." She took something out of her pocket and threw it at Alvin.

"Keep that," She commanded.

Alvin held up the shiny key with a Ford insignia on the part people usually held it. "Uh, what's it go to?"

"Toby's car."

Her brother turned to her so quick he could have gotten whiplash. His face was covered in horror and anger. "Why did you give the rodent my keys?!"

"Because, if you don't drive, you don't spend as much money." She turned to her uncle. "Right Dave?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, Padamay. That was smart." She smiled sweetly as Toby glared at her.

"Okay," Toby sighed. "Stage crew." He laughed to himself. "What could go wrong there?"

_A week later at the concert..._

The chipettes and chipmunks all sat atop the platforms finishing up an 18 silve pizza behind a sparkly curtain. On the other side of the curtain screaming fans were awaiting the preformers. "Five minuet's guys," A man with a headset and clipboard called. They all nodded.

Alvin sighed dreamily and rubbed his belly. "I gotta hand it to the cooks here. They make a pizza to _die _for."

"How'd you get them to deliever it all the way inside this place?" Simon asked.

"I said I was a starving artist in need of food to preform. Or else I would make a fool of myself and shun my family's name and be put to death." His brothers and the chipettes all blinked at him, but said nothing.

Theodore looked around and scratched his head. "So where's Dave and Padamay?" They all looked around in different directions and shrugged. "Not sure," Jeanette muttered. "Maybe their still trying to find a parking place."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

They all wherled around to see Padamay running for her life, her black and pink plaid rain boots clicking loudly against the stage floor as she was chased by three fangirls who looked _rabid. _Two security officers grabbed them up and drug them away.

The girl leaned forward and put her hands on her knees panting heavily, water dripping from her hair.

"Dare I ask?" Brittany said.

Padamay glanced up at her. "Tried to get my V.I.P pass," She slowly stood up straight and laughed shakily. She shook her hair, splashing water everywhere. "Guess it rained," Simon said. Padamay turned to him slowly, sarcasm strong in her voice. "No, I just _had _to go jump in a lake before the show. I had the urge." She shrugged.

"Here's your sign," Alvin muttered.

"Poor Dave's probably gonna end up loosing some uh..._equipment." _Padamay said, standing on her toes to see farther around. Alvin shuttered at the hidden humor.

As if one que, Dave came running from _five _fangirls that were grabbing and clawing at his V.I.P pass. He slid behind the platform and yelled, "Hide me!" Before the girls could do anything else some more officers grabbed them.

Dave's head hit the floor with a soft _thud. _"I don't know how much longer I can do this," He muttered against the ground.

"Oh relax Dave," Padamay reassured patting his head. "At least it's not as bad as Vegas had been." Everyone shuttered at the memory as Dave stood up and brushed his self off. He glanced around. "So where's your brother, Padamay?"

Before she could answer, a form ran by him, making him step back a few feet, almost falling. They stopped and helped Dave steady himself before shoving a saucer in his chest.

"Need water?" Toby twiched.

Dave's eyes got wide. "Uh, Toby, you okay?"

"Huh?" Toby said, his eyes getting wider, along with his puplis. "Yeah, yeah. Just giving people water," He nodded down at the little plastic cups on the saucer, the head set he wore bobbing up and down. He shoved the tray back into Dave's chest.

"So you need some water?"

"Uh, no I'm fine."

Padamay gave her brother an odd look and turned him around. "Did they give you something, Toby?"

Toby sighed dramitcally and tapped his foot on the ground rapidly. "No, Pad, all they gave me was some stuff to make me stay awake."

"...What was it?" Simon asked.

"Monster."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "How am I-"

"No, Si," Alvin said. "I think he means _Monster Energy. _You know, black can with a spikey M on the front? _Unleash the beast?"_

Padamay's eyes got wide. "How many did you have, Toby?"

"Two...four...six...eight. You suck, I'm great!" He giggled like a little girl and looked up at the lights above them and gasped. "Pretty!" He grinned then gasped. "Dude, I can't breathe." He collapsed, twiching on the ground.

Padamay groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong with him?" Eleanor asked worried.

Her care taker looked down at her. "Monster Energy is an energy booster with Taurine in it."

They all stared at her skeptically.

"Toby is alergic to Taurine."

"Oh," They all drawled out slowly.

"One minuet, guys!" A crew man called. The lights all automadically flashed onto the chipmunks and chipettes, and the crowd got louder. Padamay grabbed her brother's arm and began to drag him out of the spot light. She called to Dave, "Look, I'll get a cab and take 'em to the hospital. Stay here!"

"Okay!" Dave called, staying stiff as a statue.

"Thirty seconds!"

"Uh, Dave," Alvin muttered. Dave looked down at him. "You kinda need to stay out of the spot light. You know, unless you want to say hello to about five hundered people."

"Oh!" He ran out of the spot light as the curtain lifted up. The lights were so bright Dave wasn't looking where he was going and slipped on the many cups of water Toby had dropped when he fell He fell right on his back with a _loud _thud that echoed into the mics.

"To...by..." Dave growled through his teeth.

_A week later..._

"Okay, so Stage Crew and Monster Energy is definatly off the list."

Everyone nodded at Simon's statement. They were all back at the Seville home after spending a week in the hospital. Dave with a brused spine and Toby with an alergic reaction. They were thankful Toby's face had stopped swealing up like a baloon that was about to pop. But his face was still slightly red and the skin was a little stretched.

Toby sighed heavily and took the pills the doctors had given him. They were like horse pills that got stuck in his throat. He made a lot of gagging sounds before swollowing them down.

Padamay ajusted Dave's pillow's behind his hurt back and he muttered a thank you to her. She nodded and sat back in her chair, the chipettes sitting on the armrests. "Well we can't give up yet. There has to be _something _Toby can do." Jeanette said. "That doesn't include water and Taurine."

Eleanor nodded in agreement with her and Alvin scratched his ear with his foot. He sniffed his shoulders and grimced. He hadn't really been able to shower at the hospital. For one thing he would have practically drowned in that tub, and secondly there were 'no pets aloud' in hospitals so he had to stay stuffed up in Padamay's purse when the nurse came to check on Dave and Toby. Which was very frequently.

"I'm taking a shower," He annoucned and began to walk over to the dish washer, aka, the chipmunk shower.

"That's it!" Everyone turned to Theodore.

"What's it?"

"Toby can work at a pet store!"

Alvin watched him for a few moments. "Okay, how did me going to take a shower have anything to do with a pet store?"

"Because you can take pet's to a pet store like Petsmart and get them groomed and washed, Alvin." Padamay told him.

He thought for a moment. "Is it called Pet_'s_mart or Pet_S_mart?"

Everyone thought for a second. "Pet'smart, I think."

"No, it's PetSmart."

"But there's that little ball between the t and the s, indicating a comma." Simon said.

"No, it's just a ball." Brittany said.

"I disagree, Brittany," Jeanette told her. "Why would they put the ball bouncing there instead of somewhere like betweeen the...M and the A?"

"Because then it would look stupid." Eleanor said.

The arguement continued on and Alvin sighed with a roll of his eyes. Then he got a thought and smiled. For once, he didn't start the argument!

_The next day..._

"Whoa," Theodore said in wonder, spinning around slowly gazing out around the store. "I've never been in a store where pets could just roam around." The entire place was full of dogs of all kinds, cats, birds, hamsters, mice, more than Theodore could even think of!

"I think all stores should be like this," Brittany said with a relaxed smile. They hardley ever got into a store without someone stopping to swat at them with a broom yelling, "RATS!"

"Well Brittany, there's a reason people don't have stores like this." Said Padamay.

"And just why is that?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Padamay nodded at a big black lab who had his right back leg raised lifted high. Right beside an old lady. Brittany winced when the woman screamed for said reason.

"Oh." She realized.

"Hi there," A young man with blond spikey hair greeted them with that 'I really hate this job please kill me' smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Toby looked down then glanced at Dave innocently. His uncle sighed and turned to the employee. "Yes, we would like a job application."

"Oh how wonderful," The worker said dryly. "Okay, well just one moment."

Dave glanced over at Padamay who was petting a huge _hunormus _grey parrot. The beak was as big as Padamay's hand! "Uh, Pad-"

"Don't worry, Dave," His neice said, patting the bird lightly on the head. It's eyes closed in contempment. "Silver's nice."

_"Silver?" _Alvin repeated, jumping up next to the bird, trying to be fearless Alvin. The parrot squalked and said in a high pitched voice, "Silver! Silver! Silver!"

Padamay laughed. "I think she's trying to talk like you, Alvin."

Alvin's eyes slightly narrowed. Then he smirked. "Hey there, Silver."

"Hey there, Silver!" The bird repeated.

His smirk got wider. "Alvin's the greatest!"

"Alvin's the greatest!"

"Dave's a-"

Padamay poked him in the shoulder and glared at him. Alvin pouted and rubbed his shoulder. The girl glanced at the feed beside him. It was untouched. She scooped some up and hesitently held it open for the bird.

It's sharp beak opened and he chomped down right in the middle of her palm. Her breathing hitched but she didn't move. Dave and Toby watched her nervously at how still she was, thinking she was forzen in fear. The parrot began to eat and squalked happily.

"Well I'll be," They all turned to another employee who was a short woman who looked tired and bewildered at the same time. She shook her head, some of her messy bun coming down.

"...What?" Padamay asked.

"We haven't been able to get ol' Silver here to eat sense she got here," She explained. "We just got her from Africa. Her home was destroyed so they gave her to us. No ones been brave enough to go up to a wild parrot with a beak that sharp."

Padamay smiled as the bird nuzzled her shoulder. "She's a sweetheart."

"She's taken a liking to you," The worker said crossing her arms. "I ain't ever seen a wild animal do that before. And we got a few more coming in from Africa in a few weeks." Padamay shrugged. "I'm uh..good with animals." The lady scratched her head and started talking to Padamay.

Before Toby could listen in the employee troted back to them, slightly panting. "Alrighty dighty," He said a little _to _joyfully. "Here's the application, just come find me over next to the fish tanks if you have any questions." Before Toby could reply, the man had already darted away.

The young man sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. He skimmed over the paper. _Describe yourself. _He thought for a moment. _Charming, successful and envyworthy, _He wrote out with a quirked grin. _What made you leave your last job? _He blinked and skipped down to the next question. _Do you have any experences with animals that may not be tame? _

Toby rolled his eyes. This was to easy! _My sister has three pet chipmunks. _No, not detailed enough. _Three female chipmunks. _No, still not enough. It needed more...rarity. _My sister has three female chipmunks that she keeps as pets that can talk, dance and even sing!_

He grinned proudly. Now _that _was rarity!

_A few minuet's later..._

Dave rocked nervously back and forth on his heels as he sat out the store managers office. He glanced through the foggy window and saw Toby's stilluete next to the owners. The chipmunks and chipettes were gazing in fasination at the many different colors of the fish swimming inside the different sized tanks. Simon and Jeanette were studying a Lionfish, while Theodore and Eleanor were watching an Angel fish.

Alvin and Brittany were standing beside a tank that looked empty. Alvin poked the glass. Nothing happened. He shrugged at the chipette beside him before a tiny black eel swam from around a fake castle and got as close to Alvin as it could and hissed, bubbles coming from it's mouth. Alvin jumped and Brittany snickered. He glared at her.

Dave glanced around. "Hey, where'd Padamay go?" He wondered aloud. Padamay suddenly walked out of the room next to the office Toby was in. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I'm scared," Alvin muttered watching her expression. Brittany nodded slowly as the 'munks and 'ettes all trotted over to her. "Sup with the...?" Brittany trailed off, gesturing at the smile. Padamay took her hands from behind her back to reveal a red vest.

Before Dave could question her, Toby walked out of the office, head hanging down as he shut the door softly. "So?" Jeanette asked. "How'd it go?" Toby looked up and put his hands in his pockets with a sigh. "They said I didn't qualify. They think I'm eathier just mental or on crack." He looked down at his sister's vest. "What's that?"

She inheld deeply, her smile getting wider. "I got a job!" She squealed. Toby's eyes widened, mortified. "What?! How?!"

"It turns out that lady was the assestent manager," She explained. "She saw how good I was with Silver, so she suggested I work here! I filled out an application and everything. She said I qualified!" Padamay was pratcially jumping with excitment. Toby was frozen with shock. She waved a hand in his face. "So? Did you qualify?"

"..."

"He has no comment on that, I'm afraid." Simon told her.

_The Seville Home..._

"Well I guess it's settled then," Toby said hopelessly, glancing out at his car, his 'baby', that sat in the driveway. "Guess I'll have to give her up." He then took a pillow and fake sobbed into it. "Uh-huh, that's great, Tobe," Padamay said as she read over her laptop manual. Simon and Jeanette were typing on the keyboard, trying to get the frozen blue screen to go away. The blue hooded chipmunk sighed. "We can't get it to work, Padamay."

Padamay looked horrified. "You've got to be kidding me," He shrugged and Jeanette nodded sympathetically. The teen girl groaned. "Well this bites. If you two can't fix it then I _know _some middle aged over weight dude at Staples won't be able to." She threw the manual on the floor and put her head in her hands.

Eleanor patted her hand softly. "Don't worry Padamay, with your new job I'm sure you can get a new laptop soon enough." Toby groaned loudly. "Oh," Eleanor said, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered. Toby just groaned again and she shrugged at Theodore who shrugged back and continued to chomp on his candy bar.

"I don't get it," Brittany said as she snagged a bit of the Kit-Kat and handing half of her half to Alvin. "First stage crew, now not even a middle class pet store!" Toby glared daggers at her. Dave sighed and patted Toby on the shoulder. "We'll just try again later, Toby." Toby didnt' reply. He just glomped into his pillow myserbly.

Simon scratched his chin and studied the laptop some more. "I wonder if it's the hard drive," He muttered. Jeanette shook her head. "No, Padamay just got that hard drive." He sighed and shook his head. "Then I have no idea, for once."

"Shocker." Alvin mumered.

Toby glanced at the laptop. He began reading the frozen statement that was on the screen. "Lemme see it," Padamay looked up at him. "See what?" He nodded at the computer. She hesitently handed it to him and he placed it in his lap. He narrowed his eyes at the print. "Oh, that's easy," He said as he flipped the laptop over and scanned for the battery. He pulled it out and the computer went black. He put it back in and it started up. Everyone waited for the blue screen to come back but it didn't. It started up normaly.

He casually handed it back to his sister who took it robotically, her jaw dropped. "I think we have a winner," Alvin said in a sing-song voice. Padamay nodded dumbly then smirked. "I think I know the perfect job for you, Toby."

...

"Geek Squad," Dave read the logo on the small black and white Bug pulling up into the drive. The chipmunks and chipettes all shook with silent laughter. Dave turned to his grinning neice, who had her new uniform on. The red vest, khaki pants, black sneakers and a blue polo shirt. None of which she _never _wore, but she looked a lot more...customer friendly.

Her name tag had her name in all different colors, thanks to the chipettes stealing her Sharpies and drawing smiley faces all over it. Alvin had wrote, 'Alvin was here' on the top. "I gotta say, Padamay. You really pulled through on this."

"Yeah well," She shrugged and nudged Toby, who was also in uniform. Black dress pants almost above the navel, dark shoes, white dress shirt and combed over hair. "I look like a nerd." He said dryly. "A sad, sad nerd."

"They say the first step is admitting it," Alvin commented. "There's your partner," Padamay told Toby. "I pulled a few strings. Your gonna love me for this." Before Toby could ask, his jaw dropped.

It was a girl, with dark shinny hair. Her bangs halfway covered her electric blue eyes, but not quite. Dark skin over pink chapstick lips made Toby melt where he stood. She stepped out of the car with a bright smile, demples showing. She had on a black skirt, dress shirt and high heels.

"Hi there," She said in a soft voice. "I'm Julie. I'm guessing your Toby Seville?" Toby nodded mutly. She grinned and glanced at his sister. "Hey Padamay."

"Sup Jules."

Toby snapped his head to her. "Wait, you know her?" He asked frantically. Padamay nodded. "Yeah, she babysitted me when you left." _Curses, _Toby thought. _I knew I shouldn't have left!_

"So, you ready?" Julie asked, rocking back and forth. The chipmunks and Padamay pushed him forward making him sputter slightly. He glared at them, his sister blowing him a kiss smugly. Julie waved at her and got in the driver's side of the veheacle.

Toby got in the passengers side and nodded at them. Alvin smirked as the car rolled away. "Hey Toby!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. Toby rolled down the window. Alvin smirked up at Padamay and she caught on, along with everyone else.

"One...Two...Three." Then eveyone exclaimed...

"WE LOVE YOU TOBY!!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**So what have we learned today, kiddies? **

**Never drink Monster Energy...bad things happen to good people. **

**Haha, I'm just kidding Monster Energy rocks!! *Head bangs* But I wouldn't recomend drinking it on the job, as Toby just demonstrated for me:P**

**Up next: Dave's birthday comes up, but he insist that he doesn't have a party. What does Alvin do about that? *Evil grin***

**Peace peoples! Review?;)**


	5. It's ya birthday!

**Hola peeps! I been wanting to write this for a while now, so I hope you like. I'm at my aunt's house on a differnet computer that's like five freakin' 5 inches wide so I'm hitting the wrong letters....Grr....Anywho! Thnx for the reviews! Keep it goin? B)**

**Oh hey, by the way, Happy late New Year! xD**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One shot #5-It's ya birthday!**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep...._

Dave groaned loudly and hid his face deeper into the pillows. He shivered as a freezing breeze zapped through him. He tried to wrap his blanket around him more, but it was just to small.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

With a loud and long sigh Dave opened his eyes only to shut them again by the bright white light peaking through in between the curtains. He glowered in annoyance and slammed his fist down onto his bedside table, only to miss and hit onto some pointed pencils that were sitting in a cup.

He shrieked and shot up, cradling his hand in his lap. When the throbbing stopped, he slowly pressed the dismiss button on the alarm clock. Dave took a long breath and ran his hands over his forehead.

_What time is it? _He thought to himself, glancing at the clock. It read 8:03 a.m. He blinked with a raised eyebrow. What had he forgotten? He knew there was something today, he just didn't know what.

Concert?

...No...

Interview?

...Negitive...

Finally jumping off the roof from so much stress of being a chipmunk dad?

No, not today...not today..

He lowered his eyebrows in consentraion and shrugged, stretching as he got up. His back popped loudly and he winced as he walked over to the calender. His eyes widened. "Oh, God," He muttered.

_"Oooooooh,"_

Dave slowly looked over his shoulder to see his three boys all on their toes as they harmonized together in perfect synchronization. They all took a deep breath as Theodore pulled out a black burnt cupcake. Dave could see they tried to cover up the burnt pieces by sloppy blue icing with multicolored star sprinkles. A white candle blazed at the top dimly. Dave had to smile.

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you,"_ Simon and Alvin helped Thoedore steady himself as he wobbily walked in between them with the cupcake above his head. _"Happy birthday dear Dave. Happy birthday to yoooooooooooooou!"_

Everyone got silent as Alvin held his arms above his head and hit a high note perfectly. He was panting when he was done, but grinning proudly. Simon took off his glasses and examined them. "So what'd you think?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, great Alvin," Simon said. "You almost owed me a new pair of glasses from that note though." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh I'll go get some off of one of Padamay's old dolls." He nudged Theodore in the side. "Oh," The green hooded chipmunk raised the cupccake higher. "Happy birthday Dave! We made you a cake! Well...sort of."

Dave chuckled and gently took the treat out of Theodore's hands. The chipmunks waited eagerly for their foster dad's feedback.

"Thanks, guys," Dave said with a slightly smug grin as decay dropped from the dessert. "Doesn't get any better than this." The chipmunks beamed proudly. Dave sighed and nodded at the cupcake. "Here's to forty." He muttered as he blew out the candle.

His sons clapped for him and he slowly ate the cupcake with a slight grimace. "So," Alvin said as he jumped up onto the bed, followed by his brothers. "When's the party?" Dave waited until the taste went down to say, "Party? There is no party, Alvin."

Silence.

Dave looked down to see Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's jaws dropped clear to the floor. He raised an eyebrow before Alvin pounced on him and grabbed onto him by his collar.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He yelled face to face with Dave. "No party? That's like....! Well NO PARTY!" Dave sighed and yanked Alvin's claws out of his shirt, placing him on the bed. "Well, I'm forty, guys." They just stared blankly at him. "You don't really have birthday parties at that age."

Silent stares were all he got.

He sighed and shrugged as he walked towards the bathroom. The sound of a shower starting came though the wall. Theodore slowly turned to his brothers. "Guys, we can't let Dave not have a party. That's just...wrong!" He whispered.

Simon nodded. "I agree completely. I mean a birthday without a birthday party? It's unheard of!"

They both slowly turned to Alvin, who had already grabbed the bedside phone.

"Yeah, Padamay? Get me a ride to the nearest and get Dave's social security number. Don't worry. He won't mind. It's a special occasion."

"Alvin you say it's a special occasion _every _time you steal Dave's socail security." Padamay replied dryly.

_**Party City...**_

"I think it's really sweet of you guys to throw Dave a surprise party," Eleanor said with a grin. "Even though your doing it behind his back when he said to not to and frankly it's disobeying a direct order, but it's still nice!"

"Well, it's to bad I can't have a good laugh at Dave's horrified face when everyone jumps out at him because he's already used to on account of _some people," _Padamay half glared at Alvin who chuckled nervously.

Simon scanned down the list of supplies needed, muttering them out loud to himself. "Hey, don't most parties have like a...theme?" Brittany laughed. "What theme would actually fit Dave?" She wondered aloud, crossing her arms. "Maybe grey. Or brown. No, grey. Yeah, definitely grey."

"I was going to go with old fasion with lace napkins would fit him better, but grey works." Jeanette gave a reasuring smile with a thumbs up. They scanned the isles for the right theme, but no luck was found.

"James Bond...Terminator," Simon muttered. "None of this is really screaming Dave to me!"

"Maybe we should just like...grab a lot of different stuff." Eleanor suggested.

"Yeah, nothing says, 'I love you' like Transformers plates, Dora cups, Spongebob napkins, and My Little Pony silver wear." Padamay said.

"Hey guys!" Alvin and Brittany yelled from the other end of the isle. They gestured them all over, pointing like mad at the items in front of them. Padamay raised her eyebrows.

"Why not give him a chipmunk and chipette theme?" Brittany said, a proud smirk on her face. Padamay shrugged, giving it a moment to consider. "Well, that could work." She scanned over the plates that were plastered with the signature poses of the 'munks and 'ettes. "I like it."

"Of _course, _you like it." Alvin said with a roll of his eyes.

_**Seville home, a few hours later...**_

"I gotta hand it to Clair for getting Dave out of the house for a few hours," Padamay said as she ruffled her curled hair in a hall mirror. She batted her also curled lashes as Brittany jumped onto her shoulder and helped her with her hair.

"I know, but I'm really glad Simon, Jeanette and Toby twirked with her Tom Tom to actually make her go to the _farthest _Red Lobster in the state instead of the _nearest."_

Padamay chuckled and rolled her eyes as she, along with Brittany who stayed on her shoulder, walked into the living room. Most of Dave's friends and some of the nabors came. Even some of the crew for the chipmunks concerts came. However most of them were sending glares at Toby for the water incident.

Theodore and Eleanor were helping with the food while Simon and Jeanette were helping with the neon Happy Birthday sign. "Where's your boy at, Brittany?" Padamay asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was just asking myself that," She muttered jumping on Padamay's head and whirling around to see better.

"Outta my way!" Brittany and Padamay looked down to see Alvin with a can of bug spray chasing something tiny and fast around the room. He zoomed past Padamay and dashed into the hallway. Everyone got quiet and glanced at each other.

About ten seconds later Alvin came walking back in the room panting, dragging the empty bottle along with him. He fell against the wall and scooted onto the floor.

"Dare I ask?" Simon asked as he walk to stand beside Padamay. Alvin held up a finger, indicating for him to wait. He swallowed and gasped, "It was a cricket."

"Oh," Brittany drawled out as she jumped down. "Yeah, I don't think getting attacked by unknown substances is a good way to spend a birthday." Everyone agreed with her.

"Guys, he's coming!" Theodore and Eleanor announced from their spot on the kitchen window. Everyone automadically crouched down when Toby cut the lights out. Brittany and Alvin glanced at each other and slowly crouched down, following suit.

Car lights dimmed outside and footsteps got closer. Padamay smirked and whispered, "And a one, and a two, and a-"

The door opened and the light flickered on. Everyone jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

**"OH MY GOD!!" **Dave shrilled and fell back against the door frame. He fell down onto the floor, panting heavily and clutching his chest. His eyes were so wide they looked like they would fall out.

He slowly turned to Padamay and Alvin who were rolling on the floor laughing. "Okay," Padamay panting, wipping a tear away. "I _can _get a laugh at Dave's face!"

...

After Dave's horrific episode, he opened his presents. It was mostly just common things like money, books and cards. He opened up Padamay's gift to find a gift card. He squinted to read it.

"A free visit to _therapy?" _He read off of it. Padamay nodded and patted his head. "Your welcome."

Next he opened the chipettes gift. It was a bumper sticker that read, 'Let's flip a coin. Head's I win. Tail's you loose.'

Dave examined it again. "I don't get it."

"We thought you wouldn't." Jeanette sighed.

Lastly he opened the chipmunks gift. It was wrapped in red, green and blue paper with a big silver twerly ribbon on the top. Dave opened it carefully, his fingers catching on some of the duck tape and clear tape. He finally got it open and pulled out the gift.

It was a cloth of some sort, with different patches and thead put together to roughly make out a quilt. Dave's eyes widened in realization, looking at the chipmunks.

They looked sheepish. "Well, we knew that your room is basically the coldest place in California, so...yeah," Alvin said with a nod. Dave blinked at him. "_You _had a needle in your hands?" He sounded terrified.

"Padamay helped!"

Dave glanced up at her and she showed him her scabbed needle poked fingers with a wince. Dave grimaced and turned back to them. Alvin rocked back and forth on his heels. "So yeah, we just thought-"

He was cut off by Dave hugging all three of them tightly to him. "Thanks guys," He said. "I really appreciate it. All of this." The munks smiled.

Simon whispered, "So what do you think he's going to do when he finds out all of those patches are made out of his clothes?"

"What was that, Si?" Dave asked.

"Nothing!"

* * *

**So...you like? **

**I know it was short. But hopefully that last line made up for it:P I honestly don't know how old Dave is...I just guessed. Oh, and I gotta give credit to Sarah a.k.a Wolf-Mistress14 for the bumper sticker idea! 8D**

**Guess what! My own B-Day is the 19th! And you know what that means! **

**Getting up at 5:10 in the morning to catch the bus on time in the freezing cold and become a human icicle. Yes, it's possible!**

**Anywhos, thnx for reading! Review! Please! Thnx! Your awesome! I'm awesome! We're all awesome! I'm gonna shut up now!**

**Up next: Padamay brings the chipmunks and chipettes on a fieldtrip to the museum. **

**Hint: Chipmunks and old ancient artifacts...**_**don't **_**mix.**


	6. Field Trip

**Sorry for the late update. My stupid mouse stopped working on my computer so I'm having to use my sister's. But don't tell her, cuz she's not here! Haha! :D Anywhos, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One shot # 5-Field Trip**

* * *

Padamay sighed as she opened the front door to her small house. Her Converses stained the carpet with water as she walked over it, throwing her bookbag and purse on the floor as she did so. The harsh rain pelted the windows loudly. Her mother rounded the corner from the hallway when she reached the kitchen.

"My God, Padamay!" Her mom shrilled, throwing her hands to her face as her wide green eyes even wider. "Your soaking wet!" Padamay stared blankly at her for a moment then looked down at her dripping clothes. She gasped. "Duuuude," She looked back up at her mom. "I had no idea!"

Ms. Seville rolled her eyes at her before going into the laundry room and grabbing her daughter some warm out-of-the-dryer pajamas. She threw them at Padamay and she stuffed her face into the warmness.

Padamay looked around the kitchen. "Where's the 'ettes at?" She asked. Her mother shrugged. "Over with the munks I guess. They practically live over there, and so do you." Padamay chuckled. "True, true." She thought for a moment and took out a piece of paper from her jacket. She handed the folded up pink paper to her mom.

After reading it over, Ms. Seville looked up. "A field trip?" Padamay nodded, looking down. Her mother bit her lip, twerling her black hair through her fingers. "I'm working on Friday, Pad. I'm sorry." Padamay made a 'psh' sound. "It's okay. But uh...I was wondering if I could uh...bring some..." She cleared her throat. "Friends."

Her mom pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "What kind of friends?"

"Just...friends."

"Are these friends human, Padamay?"

"..."

Ms. Seville sighed. "Honey, I don't know if having the chipmunks and chipettes in a museum will be the best thing to do. Don't you remember when you let them come to school with you and the school had to evacuate because of so called 'rabid rabbits' running around?"

Padamay snickered, but stopped when her mom glared at her. "Look, I'll take good care of them, as usual. Plus, they need to learn _something, _don't they?" She smiled inocently. "So...?"

After a moment of watching her, her mother nodded. "Alright, but if it goes wrong, your taking the blame. Not Dave and not me."

Padamay laughed. "This is gonna be easy! What could go wrong?"

--

_Chipmunk residence, later that evening..._

"Field trip, eh?" Alvin rubbed his chin with a slight smile. "What do you do on one of those?"

"You see stuff..watch stuff..do stuff." Padamay shrugged. "Were going to a museum. I need some company so I don't bore myself to death."

"I've never been to a museum before," Jeanette said, smiling dreamly. "But they look amazing in magazines."

"I haven't been eathier," Padamay told her. "I mean if I wanted to see a bunch of old stuff I could just come here."

"I heard that!" Dave called from somewhere in the house.

"You were supossed to!" His neice called back.

"I think it would be fun," Theodore said, nodding along with his own sentence. "But what kind of stuff do they have in museums?" Padamay thought for a second. "Well...a bunch of stuff, actually. Stuff from other counties, mostly like paintings, statues, artifacts, all that thrilling junk. Famous stuff, I guess."

"Would _we _be in a museum then?" Brittany asked. Padamay laughed and shook her head. "No, Brittany. It's really _old _stuff. That's what makes them so famous, basically." Brittany pouted and crossed her arms. "Well that's boring."

"Very, which is why I need you all to come with me."

Alvin sighed and tapped his chin again. "Okay, we'll go but if we break something, not on purpose, of couse," He smirked. "Then you get the blame."

Padamay groaned. "Fine. But if you do something wrong on purpose then I'll make _you _an artifact."

--

_The next Friday, inside museum..._

"Whoa!" Eleanor whispered in aw.

The place was huge. People stared intently at the works of multicolored art hanging on the walls. A large sparkling shandeler hung from the ceiling, many feet high. Various plaques sat before works of arts like statues and rusty weapons in display cases. The floors were slick and shiny, so bright you could see your reflection in it. Brittany was constently checking herself in the reflective floors.

"I've never been in such a big place," Simon said. "Well, minus a stadium, but you know what I mean."

Padamay laughed and glanced around for guards. Luckily, and surprisingly, no one had stopped them and yelled at them saying, "NO ANIMALS ALLOWED!!"

Quite a shocker to her.

Alvin yawned and slouched. "So is there anything that's actually _fun _to do here?"

Padamay looked over at her guide and handed it to Alvin. "Here, why don't you guys go there and I'll meet up with you?" She pointed at one exibit that was highlighted in green.

Alvin pursed his lips and then shrugged. "Eh, alright."

--

"This. Is. The. Coolest. Place. Ever!" Alvin said.

The other chipmunks and chipettes nodded, staring up at the large fake trees that went up to the ceiling. The floor wasn't shiny and sparkling anymore, it was now a dirt path with artifical grass oultlining it. Sounds like birds, frogs and snakes hissing surrounded them coming out of rocks that were actually speakers. Fake animals such as parrots, monkeys and pythons hung from branches.

Theodore suddenly began to shake. "What's wrong, Theo?" Simon asked. His brother turned to him, studdering, "T-There not gonna t-turn real like in _Night at the Museum, _a-are they?" Alvin busted into laughter. "No, Theodore! That doesn't really happen in museums." He smirked. "Well not in the day time, anyways."

"Alvin!" Simon muttered, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Hey, I know something fun we can do!" Brittany said.

"What would that be?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, you see all these fake animals?" They all glanced around. "Yeah..." Brittany smiled. "Why don't we all pretend to be like them, and when Padamay get's here, we scare the daylights out of her!" Alvin laughed. "I've taught her well." He muttered.

--

"Where are they?" Padamay muttered to herself as she looked around the jungle exibit another time. She sighed shakily, running a hand through her head. She couldn't have lost them. This place was _way _to big to find six seven inch tall chipmunks.

"Excuse me, Sir," She stopped an employee. He turned to her, his eyes wide with question. "Have you seen six fury animals around here?"

"Well of couse, they're right over there." He pointed over her shoulder. Padamay whirled around only to see six plastic monkeys swinging still from veins. She growled and turned around slowly, only to see the worker laugh then walk off.

_I really need to start going to anger management with Dave, _she thought to herself.

"This is astonishing!" Padamay glanced to her right, seeing an old woman poking the stomach of a fake animal. "These look so real!" Her friend nodded in agreement. "I think so too, I mean just look at this!" She pulled the tail of another one. "And they feel real too!"

Padamay slowly walked over closer. "Yeah," She said. "They do look real." She reached out for one and pressed her fingers together around a foot. The face of the animal got redder and redder until-

_"YEEEEOOOOOWW!"_

The two ladies screamed and ran out of sight as the animal fell from the tree into Padamay's waiting hands. "Nice try, Alvin."

Alvin growled and checked his foot. "Well it was Brittany's idea!"

"Mmmhmm," Padamay replied as the other chipmunks jumped down. "Suuure." Brittany smield smugly at Alvin. "You gotta admit though," Brittany said. "It was pretty fun scaring people."

"Yeah, and I bet it'll be even more fun when all those people are put in the nut house."

"Ooooh yeeeah," Brittany replied.

--

_Chipmunk residence, after the field trip..._

"So besides the fact that Alvin almost got his foot popped off, did you guys have fun?" Dave asked.

"Yup," Theodore said with a huge grin. "For once, we didn't wreck anything."

"Wow," Dave said with raised eyebrows. "That is a shocker."

"Yeah, but I think your going to have some new buddies in the nut house." Alvin said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Dave," Alvin sighed. "Let's just say that people are going to have trouble being in the room with a stuffed animal from now on."

* * *

**I know, short and sucky. I promise the next one will be better though. **

**By the way, did I mention being sick sucks? Yeah, I told my mom my stomach was hurting so she freaked and thought I needed my appendix removed. Scared the crap out of me. It turned out I just had a stomach ache. I'm still giving her the silent treatment for scaring me like that. Needles...Creepy Docters...**

***shutter***

**So, the usual. Please review, thanks for reading:)**

**Up next: Valentines Day**


	7. Valentines Day

**Yo yo yo's! Happy Valentines Day!!! Hope you guys are having a good one:) Sorry I waited until like **_**the **_**holiday to write a holiday chapie. I had to fix my computer...by myself...God it's hard to get under a desk and pull out wires! I know I'm gonna get electrocuted one of these days! And just so you know, I want a neon purple coffin!! (Come on, seriously, how awesome would that be?) I know, I'm lame...oh well. Hope you enjoy anyways! :D**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One Shot #7-Valentines Day**

* * *

"Ooooh, I'm going to _kill him!"_

"Wha...?" Jeanette, Eleanor and Padamay asked in unison, looking up from the magazine they were all intently reading. Brittany stomped into the room, her hands pulled into fists. Her eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits. Padamay slowly put the magazine over her face in fear.

There were two things anyone should fear in the world of the chipmunks.

Number one: An angry Brittany.

And number two: A smirking Dave.

Common sense.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Eleanor asked as she walked over to her seathing sister. Jeanette hesitently followed her, crooking her head in question. "That stupid Alvin, is what's wrong with me!" Brittany growled through her teeth.

Padamay glanced at her over the magazine. "Let me guess. He made out with a fan girl?"

"No-"

"Told you, you were to 'fluffy' for him?"

"No-"

"You think you don't talk enough anymore?"

_"No-"_

"You talk to much?"

_"NO-"_

"Just being Alvin?"

"NO!" Brittany yelled, breathing hard for air after her outburst. "Oh wait," She thought. "Yeah, just being Alvin, pretty much." Padamay chuckled and shook her head as she flipped idly through pages. "Sweetie, you should have realized that Alvin was going to be Alvin the day you met him. He hasn't changed one bit sense then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It means Alvin will always be Alvin, and you know what I mean by that," Padamay said with a small smile. "And I know that he's always cared about you."

Brittany blushed slightly and shrugged. "Well whatever. I highly doubt he cares about me now." She looked down sadly, trying to be more angry.

Jeanette sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "What happened, Brittany?" Brittany sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "It started out as nothing. He just said I had something in my hair and it was like...a fern or something, and it wouldn't come out. It took both of us to get it out and he kept telling me to stay still and I couldn't stay still cause it hurt so freaking much then we started arguing about if we really loved each other and," She inheld to catch her breath. "You get it."

"So how'd you get the fern out?"

"We didn't," Brittany turned around so they could see the tiny thick fern twisted into her fur. Padamay pursed her lips and lifted up Brittany. "It's not that hard to get it out, Brittany," She said, gnetly pulling and un twisting the locks. Brittany winced every now and then, but it didn't hurt that bad. Just dull pain.

"There," Padamay smiled proudly, tossing the fern aside. "Thanks, Pad," Brittany said with a greatful smile. "How'd you get it out so easily?"

"I've got a lot of hair, Brittany. Everything get's caught in it."

The Chipettes laughed.

"So are you and Alvin going to be alright now?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany and Padamay looked at her with shocked eyes.

"NO!" They both said.

"No?" Eleanor asked.

"I completely agree with Brittany on this one," Padamay said. "It wasn't her fault the arguing started."

"Right!" Brittany said with a nod. Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at each other. "So...you guys are like...over?" Jeanette asked with a raised eyebrow. "Until Alvin admits he's wrong, then yes." Brittany said firmly. Padamay high fived her.

"This is pointless," Eleanor sighed to Jeanette. Her taller sister nodded. "This is going to end badly, I promise you." Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Padamay's phone rang and she glanced at the screen. Her eyes got wide. "Oh crap!" She jumped up and ran to her closet, throwing her boots off in the process_. "Whoa!" "Hey!"_ Eleanor and Jeanette yelled as they dodged the flying shoes.

"Sorry!" Padamay hissed from her closet. Brittany jumped down beside her sisters. "What is it, Padamay?"

"You guys have a concert tonight!" Padamay replied, a glittery silver scarf shoting out of the closet like a bullet. She peeped her head out from the door. "Remember? That Charity concert?"

"Are the munks going to be there?"

Padamay shook her head before disappering inside the closet again. "Ugh, what to where!" She groaned.

Brittany rubbed her chin, pacing back and forth slowly. "No munks...no munks..." She chanted, rubbing her chin faster, a slow smirk growing. "I swere, she is a mirror image of Alvin," Jeanette muttered through her teeth. Eleanor nodded, watching Brittany walk back and forth.

"I got it!" The pink clothed chipette anounced, snapping her fingers.

"Got...what?" Eleanor asked.

"I know how to tell Alvin off."

Padamay slowly peeped her head outside the door.

"Oh God," Padamay muttered. "What?" Brittany asked.

"I mean, _Oh God, _do you realize Alvin has like _never _been told off? Well no, strike that, but it's never effected him before! You'll have to torture him! No, kill him, to make him confess that he's wrong!"

"But if she kills him then he can't confess that he's wrong..."

"Exactly!" Jeanette gave the human a confused look, then just shook her head. "You make no sense, Padamay."

"I know, I swear, these three talking chipmunks follow me around all the time!" She said in a phycho tone, slowly going back into the closet. Jeanette just shook her head once more.

"Okay Brittany, let's hear your plan."

_**Chipmunk House. . .**_

"Your not wrong, your not wrong, your not wrong, you did nothing wrong," Alvin chanted to himself as he stomped while pacing. Simon, Theodore and Dave watched the red hooded chipmunk walk back and forth with bemused expressions. Alvin was hardley _ever _paranoid, so this was _not _an oppertunity to be missed.

"Your never do nothing wrong, your Alvin, _The Alvinator!" _He reminded himself.

"_Alvinator?" _Dave muttered.

"Don't question it," Simon replied.

"It's Brittany who's wrong, Brittany's wrong, Brittany's wrong..."

"Um...Alvin?" Theodore asked quietly. "She's wrong, wrong, wrong," Was his reply. "Alvin?" The chanting continued. "Yo, Alvin!" Simon called loudly. Still the chanting.

"ALVIN!"

Alvin jumped and clutched his chest. "Do...Not...Do...That..." He said, glaring at Dave. "You could have killed me just now, do you realize that?"

"But we were just calling you for like five minuet's."

Alvin crooked his head. "You were?"

Dave sighed and nodded at the seat beside him. Alvin jumped onto the arm chair, question in his eyes. "What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave asked, putting his chin on his fist.

"Noth-"

"_Alvin._"

The chipmunk sighed heavily, putting his face in his hands. He finally looked up. "Me and Brittany had a fight." He admitted.

"That's it?" Simon asked.

Alvin turned to him in shock. "That's _it?" _

"Well...yeah," Simon shrugged. "I mean, it's normal for couples to get into fights."

"You and Jeanette don't get into fights," Theodore said.

"On the contraire, Theodore," Simon said. "We get into fights, you just never really notice. For instence, I don't pace back and forth saying I'm right and she's wrong." Simon smirked at Alvin.

"Yeah, you do it inside your head," Alvin corrected with a glare.

"Okay guys," Dave said slightly stern. "Look, Al. Just give it a little time. She'll get over it, and so will you." Alvin sighed and nodded. Dave smiled back and turned on the T.V.

"Hello L.A, I'm here at the Charity Benefit Concert where the Chipettes are about to preform!" A Too-Happy new's reporter said with a huge smile and huge teeth. She looked back and gasped dramatically. "And here they are!"

The camara turned to a brightly lit stage with neon lights flashing everywhere. The Chipettes came up on a rising platform, only their silhouette's showing. The crowd grew louder and louder until all the lights centered onto the Chipettes.

_"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes,"_

Alvin's eyes grew wider at the evil smirk on the pink clothed Chipette.

_"Yeah you always stress like a chick I would know. And you always think always speak cridically. I should know that your no good for me!" _She looked directly into the camara with an evil look. _"Cause your hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down, your wrong when it's right, it's black and white, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up! Cause your hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up and your down!"_

She smirked evily into the camara once more, as if she _knew _he was watching.

Alvin's jaw was dropped clear to the floor. He had never been 'told off' before like that.

"Duuuuuude," Simon laughed. "She _owns _you!"

"SHUT UP, SIMON!"

_**After concert. . .**_

"I gotta say, Brittany. You even had the camara man shaking." Padamay laughed as she loaded up an amp. Brittany shrugged, swinging her feet off the amp as the human girl lifted it. "Well, hopefully he was watching." She chuckled. "Oh he was watching," Padamay said, patting the phone in her pocket. Brittany jumped off the amp and gave her a puzzled expression. "Toby just called. He had to give Dave his toaster back and-"

"Why would Toby need a _toaster?" _Jeanette asked from her spot next to Eleanor on a large drum.

"Don't ever question Toby," Padamay reminded her. "Anywho, he called me and asked if you guys had gotten in a fight. He said Alvin was staring at the T.V with his eyes about to pop out and his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish." Padamay chucked at the thought of that. "Looks like you really got 'em, Brit."

"Ha, yeah," Brittany chucked nervously. Padamay glanced at the other Chipettes with a suspensful look. "What's wrong, Brittany? Don't feel happy about putting Alvin in his place?"

"No, it's not that," She replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's just that..." She shrugged. "I dunno..."

"Is it cause Valentine's Day is in two days?"

"..."

Padamay raised an eyebrow. "Uh...guys?"

"WHAT IS IN HOW MANY DAYS?!" Brittany roared, gasping for breath yet again. "No one freaking tells me these things anymore!"

"Uh...it's on the calender, Brittany...and on the news...and in the paper..."

"Like I look at those things, honsetly," Brittany replied in a groan. She put her face in her hands and sat down. "Oh no, I _know _I broke his heart, I just know it!" Everyone's eyes got wide. The Chipette had never admitted anything like that before.

"OH BRITTANY!" Before she could see what was happening, she was engulfed in a huge bear hug by both her sister's. "That's so sweet of you to say!" Brittany laughed humoresly, sniffling and wipping her eyes. "It doesn't matter now, I know he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Padamay said with a shake of her head. "How could he not?" Brittany asked. "Cause," Padamay said, sitting down beside her and patting her back. "The fact that he was so pissed about it mean's he cares. If he didn't he would have just blown it off and forgot about it, eating cheese balls the rest of the night." Her phone beeped and Padamay looked at the message. She chuckled. "The poor lil dude is _still _staring at the screen." Brittany looked at the phone. It read:

_**From SIMON**_

_**The concert has been over for an hour and he's staring at the screen. The TV is OFF.**_

Brittany laughed softly at that. "So..should I like..." She swallowed. _"Apologize?" _The word sounded awful on her tongue. Padamay pursed her lips and thought. "I wouldn't. I'd make him see his mistake."

"I think he already has, Padamay," Jeanette said. Padamay said, "No, it hasn't had the full effect yet. He should realize what he's done."

Eleanor crossed her arms. "I think you just want to see _Alvin _apologize for once."

Padamay laughed. "Now what would make you think that?" She smirked.

_**Chipmunk House. . .Day of Valentines Conert. . .**_

"No, I don't like that idea."

Simon sighed. "Alright," He scrolled down the list on the laptop. "Way number three hundred and twelve," He said gravely. "How to make a girl happy." Alvin began to pace once again, staring intently down at the floor. "Hey, Alvin, would you stop pacing!" Dave called from the kitchen, hearing the loud taps of claws against a hardwood floor. "Your wearing a ditch in the floor!"

"He doesn't weigh _that _much, Dave," Theodore said.

The door bell rang and Dave quickly walked over and opened it. Alvin and Simon glanced at the guest.

Padamay stood in the doorway. Her hair was as straight as a bored, not a wave in sight. Her eyes were painted with bright pink and blue eyeshadow and curled eyelashes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a neon blue shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Nice jacket," Dave admired. "Thanks," Padamay said. "Stole it from Toby."

Dave gave her a look before she casually walked over to the munks. "Happy Valentines Day, guys." She said with a sweet smile. Alvin narrowed his eyes. _She's up to something, _he thought. "You too, Padamay," Simon and Theodore replied. Alvin just nodded, trying to figure her out. He stared her down.

Padamay looked around nervously, not meeting his gaze. _Come on, come on, crack, _Alvin thought. He glared more and more until-

"Fine, I give!" She groaned. Alvin nodded in success. "Uh-huh," He said. "I knew _you _of all people wouldn't come over and be _nice." _Padamay glared at him. "Well for your information, I'm actually here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Oh don't play dumb," Padamay said. "Your Brittany problem. You know about that, don't you?" Alvin looked down, then looked back up at her. "Does she know...?"

"I'm here? No. I had Jean and Eleanor lock her 'accadently' in the closet and they're 'trying' to get her out at the moment." She used air quotes as she spoke. "So...I don't have long. Toby's keeping watch for me. He thinks it's like being in _Mission Impossible._"

"Get to the point, Padamay."

"Right, well," She sighed. "You know Brittany's favorite song, Alvin?" He thought for a moment, then nodded. "And you know how it takes a boy _and _a girl to sing it?" He nodded again, then understood. "You can't be serious-"

"When have I never been serious?" She replied mockingly.

"Like _never," _Simon muttered.

"She's still mad at me," Alvin said. "I know she is." Padamay laughed loudly, making them all jump. "Mad at you!" She wipped a tear away from the laughter. "Mad is the _last _thin that comes to mind! Mad! Ha!" Theodore glanced at Simon, who shrugged a shoulder.

"Look, she's not mad. _At all. _I'm leaving it at that, kay? You three just go on stage, do your lil skit and...well everything'll fall into palce, we'll leave it at that." Everyone shared nervous glances at each other.

Padamay's phone went off. She answered it. " 'Ello?"

"_The eagle has landed," _Toby whispered into the phone. "Toby, use human terms please," Padamay sighed. _"The mole is in the garden." _He tried. "No." She replied._ "The chipmunk has left the closet." _

"Dude, seriously!" Padamay said. "Oh...okay. Chipmunk left closet. Gotcha..on my way." She laughed, embaressed, before shutting the phone and walking towards the door. "Wait!" Alvin called. Padamay looked down at him. "Your _sure _this is going to work?"

"Pft, when have I ever been wrong?" She laughed before glancing at the laptop. "Aw, Dave. _How to make a girl happy." _Dave looked at the screen and shook his head. "No, that wasn't-"

"How sweet of you." She smiled before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"We're doomed." Theodore whispered.

_**Valentines Day Concert. . .**_

"I hope Padamay know's what she's doing," Simon muttered as they got behind the silky red curtain. "I'm kind of scared what she has planned. I mean we can't sing the guy _and _the girl parts in the song."

"Not it." Theodore said.

"Not it!" Alvin and Simon said at the same time. They glared at each other before turning back to the curtain. Alvin glanced at Dave and Toby who were sitting on the sidelines, as usual. Dave gave him a thumbs up. Alvin nodded at Toby, who had an energy drink in his hand. Dave shrieked and snatched it away. The chipmunks all laughed before the curtain went up.

Crowds screamed and cheered as the chipmunks came into sight. They all still felt that little twinge of nervousness before every concert, to this day. But Alvin kinda liked it. It pumped him up. And pumping is what he really needed at the moment...

What if the 'ettes didn't show? What if Padamay was just pulling his leg? What if Brittany never forgave him? What if she hated him forever?!

He sighed quietly. He was such a jerk. He admitted it to himself. It didn't make him feel any better though.

As the song started the nervousness went away for all the munks except Alvin. He kept looking around for the 'ettes but only screaming fans could be seen. The twinge came back and made him go completely numb with anxiety.

Then the big high note came up. He could never master that high note. Only Brittany could.

_"Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love...Find me somebody to love." _The munks looked behind them to see two certain green and blue clothed female chipmunks singing along with them. Well that made Alvin feel a little better. But not completely._  
_

_"Find me somebody to love. Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody find me, somebody find me somebody to love! Can anybody find me..." _Alvin took a deep breath for the high note, but a higher voice replaced his. He wherled around to see...Brittany.

_  
"Somebody toooo.....lo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oove!"_

The crowds roared with applause. Everyone stood from they're seats, including Dave and Toby, along with Padamay who had just joined them in the nick of time. She winked at Alvin with an, _I told you so, _look.

Brittany smiled at Alvin, a way of asking for his help to finish off the song. He grinned widley at her, nodding his head.

_"Oooh. Somebody find me," _

_"Find me," _

_"Somebody find me, somebody to love,"_

_"Somebody, somebody, somebody,"_

_"Somebody to love, oooh, somebody to love,"_

_"Somebody to love,"_

_"Find me, sombody to...."_

_"Looooove!" _

All six chipmunks finished singing the last line. Drums rolled quickly along with the last note, giving it a perfect end. They couldn't even hear themselves think the crowd was cheering so loud. Dave sighed a happy sigh. "Well, looks like the Alvin versus Brittany battle is finally over." He grinned as Brittany hugged her munk tightly making the crowd errupt with _aw's. _

"Mission Accomplished," Toby said triumphantly with a commercial grin.

Padamay gave him a look. "Please don't make that your catch phrase," She begged. "That's almost as bad as _The Alvinator..."_

* * *

**Hope you liked!! **

**I really love the song choice I choice for the ending, basically because of the EPIC high note at the end. And who better to sing a high note than a chipmunk? :P**

**I've been wrapped up in **_**The Last Airbender **_**trailer for like...the last ten minuet's so yeah my awesome scale is at a high!! Haha, I'm sorry I loved that series...so freaking out over a new trailer is common in most fangirls.**

**Oh, by the way, is it bad that me and my sister really answer or phones by saying, **_**'The eagle has landed?'**_

**No? Yeah, I didn't think so eathier...**

**Thnx for reading! Please review! :D **

**Peace!**

**Song's Used:**

**So What-P!nk / Somebody to love-Queen**

**Up next: The chipmunks help Padamay pick out her first car. (THE MUNK MOBILE!!)**


	8. The Munk Mobile

**Hey guys, how goes it? Things haven't been really bright for me, so I felt like writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One Shot #8-The Munk Mobile**

* * *

It was a stormy, dark day at the recording studio in Los Angels. Honks and loud yells of traffic frustration sounded from the streets, but inside no one seemed to notice.

_"Whether your a brother, or whether your a brother your stayin' alive, stayin' alive."_

The chipmunks and chipettes all tapped their feet to the beat as the lyrics flowed through their mouths in perfect syncronization. They each had a happy smile on their faces, not seeming to care about the weather at all.

_"Feel the city breakin' and everybody's shakin' and we're stayin' alive, staylin' alive. Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvveeee!!!"_

The singing went down to one voice as Alvin sang the last note the loudest and the longest. He stood on his toes, one hand in the air as his eyes grew huge. He finally collapsed, breathless.

"Are you done?" Simon asked patiently. Alvin nodded with a successful smile. He turned to Theodore, who held a watch in his hands. "How long was that, Theo?" Theodore hummed and squinted his eyes at the tiny second hand. "Ten seconds, Alvin," He told him. "Better, but not enough to beat Brittany." He pouted. "Sorry."

Alvin glowered and slowly turned to the smirking pink clothed chipette. She smugly smiled and crossed her arms. "Had enough, Alvin?" She asked. He growled softly and stood up. "You just wait," He told her, pointing a finger at her. "I'll beat you and go _twice _as long as you can."

"Well then why haven't you done it? Hmmm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

That caused the two of them to start bickering. Jeanette and Eleanor bother sighed and shook their heads. "I wonder if they could ever go a day without nagging at each other," Eleanor thought. "Mathematically impossible," Her taller sister replied.

Jeanette glanced over at Padamay. She was standing in front of the rainy window as a backround of lightning illuminated the sky. The teen held a phone to her ear as she tapped her hand on it nervously. "Hey Toby," She said. "This is your sister. You know. The one you were _supposed _to pick up at eight with the six little singing chipmunks? That one? Yeah, well it's eight thirty and I see no Toby. So for your sake, I better start seeing some Toby _pretty darn soon."_

Padamay shut the phone with a quick twist of her fingers. Jeanette crooked her head in question and tapped the glass window of the recording room. The worker at the sound controls woke with a shutter and a snort. "Huh? What?" He muttered, looking around with half closed lids. He rubbed his bald head as he looked at Jeanette. She pointed to the door. He nodded and got up, not bothering to cover up his massive gut that hung out. He opened the door and Jeanette scurried over to Padamay.

"What's wrong, Pad?" She asked, jumping onto the window seal. Padamay looked up from the floor. "Oh, hey Jean," She sighed. "It's nothing. Toby was supposed to pick us up but he probably forgot, as usual."

"Well what about Dave? Or your mom?"

"Can't get Dave. Lighning must have struck his phone line. And my mom's still at work at the hospital."

"So we're taking a taxi then?" Jeanette asked.

Padamay snorted and glanced out the window. "Doubt we'll be able to in this weather. I can't even _see _the road there's so much rain and so many cars in that jam down there." The chipette looked as well and saw the many headlights bumper to bumper.

"Did someone say jam?" Alvin asked through the mic in the recording room. Padamay walked over and pressed the 'talk' button the employee had been sleeping on. "Not the kind your thinking of, Alvin," She told him. "There's a huge _traffic _jam so it looks like walking would be the best thing to do."

"Walk?" He repeated, then laughed. "Hey, my voice sounds digital in this mic!" He laughed again, then talked in a deeper voice. _"Luke...I am your father." _He giggled widley and continued to do impersionations.

Padamay shook her head. "How does Dave handle it?"

_Chipmunk residence...three hours later._

Padamay burst through the door of Dave Seville's home with the chipmunks and chipettes at her feet. Dave wherled around from the microwave as Toby and his mother looked up from the table. The teenager at the entrence was a complete black stiluette until lightning blasted behind her, reviling a hunched over trembling Padamay. Her hands were curled into fists, her jaw set while the six chipmunks looked like her little demon minions with the same stance.

Toby swallowed nervously as he remembered what he had _forgot _to remember. "Oh...uh.." He stood and backed away slowly. "H-Hey Pad-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Toby shrieked and scramed with Padamay on his tail. She chased him around the entire house until he collapsed to the ground when Padamay jumped on his back. She slapped the back of his head and pulled on his ears and twisted, making him shout_, "MOMMY!!"_

"Padamay," The girl stopped twisting and slowly turned around. Her mother had her arms crossed with a stern look mixed with amusment. "Get off your brother." She half smiled at her son. "Cause _mommy _says so."

Padamay stood up but didn't leave before kicking Toby good in the knee. He squalked and held his knee in one hand while his other hand rubbed his red ears. Dave tried his best to hide his laughing but failed myserbily. The chipmunks and chipettes glared up at him, causing him to try and turn his laughter into coughs.

"You don't _look _busy," Simon observed, still shaking from the cold. "Neither do you," Jeanette said, looking up at Padamay's mother. "Brain surgery go well, I'm assuming?"

"I just got off actually," The woman replied, nodding down at her blue scrubs. "I came here looking for the 'ettes and Padamay. Toby and Dave were here already."

"Dave?" Alvin hissed. "Care to explain?"

"I thought Toby was getting you." He replied. "He walked in looking for you too."

All of them turned to Toby, who was still whimpering on the floor. "Care to explain, Toby?" Dave asked. Toby looked up, trying to find the right answer but failed. He thunded his head on the floor saying, "I forgot." That was the truth. He _had _forgotten.

Padamay glowered and turned to her mom. "Come on, you can live with just one kid, can't you? I'll be really good! It'll only take one shot between the eyes, he won't feel a thing-"

"Maybe Padamay could just start taking Toby's car," Dave suggested. Toby looked up in horror before looking at his sister. "No," He whispered with a trembling voice. "She'll kill it!"

"Oh I will not," She replied, then thought. "Oh wait. Maybe I should drive your car into a lake so it could feel how wet I am!"

"All in favor?" Alvin said, raising his hand. The other chipmunks and the chipettes raised their soaked hands.

Dave scratched his chin. "How old are you now, Padamay?"

"I'll be seventeen in a few months."

He nodded slowly, walking back and forth. He then announced, "Maybe you should just get Padamay her own car." Padamay's eyes got wide, then a begging smile popped onto her face as she turned to her mom.

She bit her lip, thinking. "I dunno..."

"C'mon, mom!" Padamay pleaded. "I'll do anything! I'll get the groceries, I'll take the munks to concerts when Dave can't, I'll even pick up your wart remover-"

"Okay, Padamay, that's enough!"

"Wart remover?" Alvin muttered, making Brittany giggled quietly.

"Please, mom, please, please, please, please, please!" She whispered, putting her hands in a praying position. Everyone fell silent in antispation. Finally after countless seconds her answer was, "Okay," Padamay pulled a victory arm pump. "But please tell me where your going to get the money for this car?"

The smile fell from Padamay's mouth. "Uh...well...um..."

"That's what I thought." Her mom replied with a victorious smile.

"We can get her the money," Alvin said, making everyone turn their attention to him. He jumped onto Padamay's shoulder. "Padamay helps out with _every _concert and has never taken pay for it. If she does then I know she'll get a _crap load _of cha-ching for it. And don't you make money at your job?"

Padamay shrugged. "Average pay for a pet store."

Alvin counted on his fingers. "Well, I don't know how much that is, but whatever. I'm pretty sure by Pad's birthday she'll be able to get enough mu-la for a car. And we have a concert in a week."

"And the week after that."

"And after that..."

"And after that..."

"Looks like your going to be _pretty _busy, Padamay," Simon observed.

Padamay gave a nervous laugh.

_Many, many, many, weeks later...Seville Home..._

"-ninty-nine, four thousend."

The chipmunks gave a low whistle at the stack of money laid out on the table. "I can't belive you made _four thousend dollars _by working only a few weeks at the concerts," Eleanor said shaking her head in disbelief. "It's..." She slowly turned to Padamay, narrowing her eyes. "Really unbelievable."

Padamay rubbed her shoulder and looked down before flashing an innocent smile. "Why, whatever are you talking about, dear Eleanor?"

Jeanette narrowed her eyes as well and pursed her lips. "Yeah," She drawled out. "That is pretty unreal."

Alvin shrugged, counting the girl's money over again. "Hey, she's a V.I.P. People know she's connected to us, which means if she comes complaining then they could deal with angry chipmunks. No one wants to see an angry chipmunk."

"Heard that." Dave called from somewhere in the house. Simon chortled. "So what kind of car are you going to get, Padamay?" She thought for a moment. "Ooh, ooh!" Theodore pipped in. "Get one of those tiny, bug looking cars!"

"...You mean a Bug?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I don't think I _can _get a Bug Theo," Padamay laughed. "Four thousend is a lot of money, but it ain't in the car industry. I'll be lucky if I can afford tires."

Theodore thought for a moment. "So you have to put a car together before you drive it?"

Simon sighed. "No, Theodore. You do not have to put a car together before you can drive it." Alvin nodded. "You just have to crash it first. That's how you break it in."

"Can we go with you to pick out your car, Padamay?" Eleanor suddenly asked, jumping on her caretakers shoulder. Padamay gave her an unsure look. "Uh.."

"C'mon, Padamay," Jeanette begged. "It'll be fun! We'll be good!"

"Yeah!" Brittany agreed.

Padamay gave her a disapproving look. "_You'll _be good?" Brittany kept her frozen smile. "No, uh, I meant it'll be fun. I..didn't catch that last part."

"We'll be good," Alvin said, wrapping a dollar around his neck like a towel. "You'll hardley know we're there. Plus, you need a munks car sense. It's sort of like a sixth sense."

"Uh-huh," Padamay muttered. She then sighed. "Okay, I guess I don't want to go alone anyway. Creppy fat sales men...old cares..." She shuttered.

"Sounds _thrilling," _Brittany grouched, crossing her arms.

_Dealers lot..._

Toby drove the munks, 'ettes, and his sister all to the lot and desided to stay with them to see if a deal was 'priced right'.

"Now, Pad, you need to listen to your ole bro," Toby said as they walked into the front office, which was a trailer with a dry fountain in the front. "Some of these people are sick minded criminals that will do anything for a buck. Including sale you a car that will only get you far enough to get off their lot."

"Toby, I'm not going to make that mistake like you did," She said flatley, the chipmunks at her heels as they entered.

"_Holy," _Alvin held his nose when they got inside. "What is that _smell?"_

A man at a filthy desk wherled around in a spinning chair. There was a black and white T.V playing a football game behind the desk. His gut hung out a good two inches over his pants with ketcup stains on the collar of his thin white business shirt. He was holding a sandwich that had tuna crammed inside two peices of bread.

Everyone gasped in horror at the smell and sight. "That is so wrong," Brittany gulped, clutching Alvin's swetshirt as she hid behind him. "In _so _many ways." The man held up a fat stubby finger as he whipped his mouth, missing spots of sauce, and walking over to them. He smiled tightly, holding a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Dan and I'll be your server today!"

"Uh...huh?" Toby said.

"Ha!" The man said, patting his stomach. "Just kidding. How can I help you all?" He looked down at the chipmunks. Theodore waved slightly. "That's not weird at all," He muttered, looking back at Toby. "Uh," He studdered nervously. "My sister here is looking for a car." Padamay waved nervously.

"Ah!" He said. "First car?"

"No, my tenth," She muttered dryly.

"Y-Yes," Toby tried to smile.

"Alrightly then, come on to the back and I'll see what ride I can hook you up with." Padamay twitched a smile, then grabbed her brother by the arm. "Never mind, I'll walk everywhere, I need the exersize!"

"No!" Toby whispered back as they followed the man back outside. "You need this! This is what he's trying to do! Intimadate you!"

"Guys, shh," Eleanor said quietly.

When they got outside, there was an assortment of many different kinds of cars.

Rusted, rusted, and rusted.

"Whoa! Pimp my ride!" Alvin cheered. Simon elbowed him in the ribs with a scowl. Padamay cleared her throat. "Uh, is this...all you have?"

"Yep," The employee said, popping his lips on the P. "Been havin' a lot of good sales lately. I'm about to run out of inventory."

"I bet you are," Brittany mumbered, recieving an elbow to the ribs by Jeanette.

Padamay scanned around until she saw a busted up red sleek car covered by a patch of rusted metal. "Hey," She said, jumping over the scraps to get to it. She dusted off the hood of the car and placed her hands on her hips. "This is nice," She smiled, then frowned. The car looked completley destroyed on the right side. "What happened?"

The worker shrugged. "Man brought it in saying his wife got mad at him and slammed her car into his." Alvin turned to Brittany. "Reason number fourty why I'm glad we're not a human couple." He recieved another jab.

Padamay's frowned deepend as she looked over the damage. She sighed heavily and patted the hood before slouching onto the next car. Toby watched her, then the car, then back at her. Simon raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Toby?"

He didn't answer at first before turning to Simon. "I think I'm going to need your help with something, Si." The munk raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about inhansing car parts?"

"Alvin made us watch _Fast and Furious _with him. Does that count?"

"Close enough." Toby smirked.

_Two weeks later..._

As Padamay finished up her math homework she thought of more ways to earn more money for a better car. She had absolutley fell in love with the red 1985 Ferrari at the lot they had been to, but it seemed like even if she did have enough money she'd need even more to fix it up.

She sighed and went to close her bedroom window.

_Vvvvvvvrrrrroooooommm!!!_

She jumped and looked out at the street. All she saw was a red streak. A puzzled look crossed her face as she darted towards the front door and out into the driveway. Her eyes grew wide at the picture before her.

"Ho...ly...munk..."

Toby, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette all got out of the shining and shimering vehicle. Toby smiled widely at his sister's expression, rocking back and forth on his heels. "So," He said. "Whatcha think?"

"...Where....did...you...get...it..?" She tried to ask.

He shrugged. "It's the car from the lot. I had my buddy fix it up for some cheat codes on World Of Warcraft." Alvin gave him a look. "Never try and break the bonds of computer geeks." Toby told him. He turned back to Padamay, who's jaw was dropped. Before he could ask what was wrong, she screamed, shrilly and loudly with a huge grin.

Toby was then ingulfed in the biggest bear hug he had ever resieved, along with the chipmunks and chipettes. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"But we didn't-" Theodore started.

"Shh, don't ruin the moment!" Alvin said.

Padamay released them and ran around her car, jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas. "Check out the lisense plate," Brittany said. "Alvin thought of it." That made Padamay a little worried, but she was two excited to be let down. She ran to the back and read the town before smiling wider.

It read:

**THEMUNKMOBILE**

* * *

**Hope you liked:) Sorry it was short. Thanks for so many reviews so far! Wow, 50 so far for only 7 chapies! Thnx, thnx, thnx!**

**Songs used: Staying Alive (Alvin and the Chipmunks-Squeakquel Version)**


	9. Love Drunk Part I

**Sorry I didn't put what this chapter would be about at the end of the last chapie...I had writer's block. Dontcha just love it? Grr...**

**So in this one-shot I desided to make this really long and as exciting and funny as I could. And I really wanted to tell how Padamay met the chipettes, so I squeezed that in here to:D Please tell me what you think. Happy reading!**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot # 9-Lovedrunk Part 1**

* * *

Dave sighed dreamily as he stared at the blank wall before him, his head on his fist. His mouth was curved into a dopy smile, his eyes indicating that he was _long _gone.

The chipmunk brother's watched the display with bewildered expressions from their spot on the table. Alvin looked from Dave to the wall, then back to Dave, then back to the wall. He turned to Simon. "Am I missing something?"

Simon took a sip of his coffee, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "For once, no," He told him. "I'm just as confused as you are, quite surprisingly."

Dave had been acting like that for the past week. The munks desided that prehaps he just needed to get him out of the house, so they took him to a local Starbucks, which was something they could never get enough of.

"Uh," Theodore studdered for the right words. He patted Dave's hand softly. "Dave? You okay?" No answer. "Daaaaaaave?"

"Maybe we should call his doctor," Simon thought aloud. "Or his therapist," Alvin suggested. Theodore pouted and patted Dave's hand harder. Still nothing. "When's Padamay going to get here? She might know what's wrong with him."

Alvin snorted. "Doubt it."

_Vvvvvrrrroooooooommmm!!_

Everyone wherled at the sound of the loud engine. Outside a certain red Ferrari pulled into the parking lot, loud blaring techno music blasting out of the speakers.

"Found her," Alvin muttered as Padamay stepped out of the car wearing green cheetah sunglasses, the chipettes at her toes. Simon shook his head. "I never will understand Padamay's fashion sense."

"I don't question it." Alvin replied as she walked in.

"What's up, mini amigos?" She asked, tossing the glasses into her bag. The chipettes jumped onto the table. Brittany jokingly waved shyly at Alvin. He smirked.

Padamay looked over at Dave with an arched eyebrow. "Uh, Dave?" She said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Yo! Seville!" She snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. He didn't even blink.

She jabbed a finger in his direction. "Sup with him?"

"We don't know," Simon told her as Eleanor and Jeanette poked Dave's arm trying to get his attention. (Brittany and Alvin were far to wrapped up in each other to care) "He's been acting like this for about a week."

Padamay tapped her chin, crooking her head. "Well did you do anything to...I don't know...like...upset him?"

Simon thought.

_*A few days ago...*_

_"COMING THROUGH!"_

_The chipmunks rolled through the isles of the grocery store, arms waving high and voices yelling in excitment. Simon had been against the idea at first, but Alvin convensed him that it was so much more fun then in the movies when people rode in shopping carts. _

_A fan-girl had pushed them forward with extreme force, and it didn't take much time for them to realize just to pull on the isles at the end to turn and gain speed. _

_"Hmm...'Best bread in town...'" He glanced at the loaf of bread in his other hand and read the lable. "'Best bread around.' In town....Around...Hmm.." _

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_Dave looked up, but not quick enough. All he saw was a shopping cart going full speed towards him and three certain chipmunks who were having the time of their lives until they saw who they were running over. _

_"ALLLLVVVV-"_

_Dave didn't have time to finish before he went lights out when the buggy met him._

"Uh, no," Simon said in a slightly squeaky voice. "I d-don't think so." He cleared his throat, giving Padamay an innocent smile. Padamay scrunched up her face in frustration. "I'm not sure what could be wrong with him, then. Maybe-"

Suddenly Dave's phone began to ring inside his front pocket. They all waited for Dave to answer it, but still nothing. Padamay blinked at him before slowly pulling out the phone and answering it.

"Seville celli," She said. "...Oh hi, Claire! Yeah...No, everything's fine...You..You what? Wanted to see if Dave was okay after the...shopping cart accident?"

Simon and Theodore slapped their foreheads.

"Uh, well I _think _he's okay...You want to talk to him? Um...well, I-_ALVIN!_ Stop groping Brittany in public, honestly! What Claire? Give him the phone? Uh...okay." Padamay hesitently held the phone to Dave's ear. Everyone heard Claire's muffled voice.

Automadically, Dave straightened up, eyes going wide. He shook his head and looked down at the phone. He saw that it was Claire and dove for the phone, slipping it between his fingers before holding it to his face. "Claire, Claire, you there?!" He asked, staggering up and pressing the phone closer to his face for a reply.

The chipmunks watched as Dave melted back into his seat, slouching with his chin on the table. The dopy grin came back.

"Oh my gosh," Jeanette said, watching with wide eyes. Alvin nodded with a gulp. "Dudes...I think Claire's put a curse on Dave."

"Maybe she's an allian," Theodore whispered.

"Yeah," Eleanor muttered with a nod. "Maybe she's their leader...and she sucked out his brain..._through a straw!"_

The munks and chipettes gasped in horror, holding each other.

"Hey, wait a second," Simon said, pushing them all off, cutting the moment like a record scratch. "There are no such thing as allian's, Alvin." Alvin jabbed his pointer finger at Dave, hanging onto Theodore and shaking. "That's all the proof I need!" Dave just stared stupidly in reply as he listened to Claire.

"I think I found out your problem, guys," Padamay said crossing her arms and bitting her lip to make sure she didn't stiffle a laugh. "I believe the medical term would be _love drunk."_

"Huh?" The chipmunks replied in unison.

"It means you can't get enough of someone," Brittany clarified. "Like if you started to miss someone after only they've been gone for like a few minuet's."

"Or when you love someone and feels really, really, real." Eleanor said with a grin.

"Or if your life feels perfect whenever they're around." Jeanette told them with a sweet grin.

Alvin blinked once more with a straight face. "So your saying...that Dave is...love drunk...for...Claire?" The girls nodded with firm expressions. Alvin's face got red, and then...

He burst into laughter.

Everyone watched him with questionable expressions and raised eyebrows as the chipmunk rolled around on the table. "That's like..." Alvin breathed, holding his sides. "_Impossible!" _He gasped, whipping away a tear. He looked up at Padamay, who didn't look amused.

"Oh," He said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I guess...it's not then." Padamay shook her head. He sighed, tapping his foot. "Okay then. So what do we do?"

"Nothing, I think," Simon said. "Claire's in Oragon visiting her mother. She won't be back for another week."

"A week?!" Theodore repeated. "You mean Dave won't be better for an entire _week?!" _He started breathing faster. "We...We gotta call a Doctor! A cyclogest! _Somebody!"_

"Theodore," Eleanor said. "I don't think that a Doctor can help Dave. Or a...cyclogest, for that matter."

"Well then..." He said. "What do we do?"

Simon sighed. "I dunno, Theo," He patted Dave's head, shaking his head at the dumb expression on his foster dad's face. "Guess we'll have to wait it out."

**--------**

"So how's Dave been?"

"Same. All love drunk. All the time."

"Hmm," Brittany replied over the phone. "I guess Claire's the only medicine for him." Alvin huffed and rolled his eyes, letting the phone stand up beside him as he flipped through the channels on the T.V. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"I think it's sweet though," She said. "I mean, this show's that Dave really loves her, and..." Alvin zoned out Brittany's voice as he stay in tune with one of his favorite music video's on the screen. His own. Brittany's voice became only white noise as he jammed out with an air gutair.

"Uh-huh," He said into the phone. "Sure. Yeah. Yup."

"Alvin, I didn't say anything."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh."

Brittany sighed and hung up the phone, crossing her arms. "I swere, he's way to easily destracted with himself."

Jeanette and Eleanor laughed from their spot on Padamay's bed as Eleanor braided Jeanette's hair expertly. Padamay smiled from her bean-bag chair in the corner as she battled out on Mario Brother's with her scarlet DS. She stuck her tongue out in consintration before saying, "I think it's funnier to see him argue with himself, but yeah, sure whatever you said."

Brittany shot her a glare at the mock and thought. "So what do you think Dave should do what Claire get's home?"

"I think," Jeanette said. "That he should make dinner for her. And _only _her. They should have an evening to themselves." Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, but then what'll they do? I mean, yeah an evening is nice, but...then what?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. "Maybe..." She bit her lip before saying, "Maybe they should get married."

Padamay dropped the stylus before dropping the DS to her lap. The chipettes heard the music of a character dieing from the game as she sat frozen.

"That. Is. PERFECT!"

The chipettes jumped slightly as Padamay jumped up and dashed out the door. The sisters blinked at each other before the girl ran back into the room and snatched them up in her hands.

"HEY!" They protested.

"Dude, we _have _to convense the munks to agree to this!"

Jeanette sighed and muttered to herself, "And I repeat, 'Mathematically Impossible."

_**Seville Residence **_

"NO! MUNK NO!"

"Oh, c'mon, Alvin!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"N-"

_Smack!_

"Ooooooww!"

Alvin pouted and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Brittany for the hit. She glared her daggers back just as dangerously. "Listen to her!" She demanded, pointing up at Padamay. Alvin hissed once at her before looking up at her.

"Alvin, Dave _needs _this," She said. "The poor guy's freakin' fourty and he's not married yet. He's only had one girlfriend, he needs a wife raising three munks, give the dude a break!"

"He didn't need help before," Alvin muttered, looking down. Padamay sighed and looked at his brothers. "Well what do you guys think?"

"I think it'll be neat!" Theodore said with glee, putting his hands together with a bright face. "I mean...it'll be just like having...a...mom!"

"Oh God," Alvin groaned softly.

Simon nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think it'll be cool. Plus I think Dave may get lonley when we have to go on the road and he can't come."

"Then we'll get him a dog!" Alvin said. "Guys, c'mon, I mean really. Claire, living here? She's alright, don't get me wrong, but I mean...as a..." He said the word like it was evil. "_Mom?"_

Padamay looked over his horrified expression. "Alvin, come with me." She held out her hand flat for him to climb up onto. He looked at it for a second before climbing on. Padamay held up a hand in protest to the other's and took the munk outside. She sat him down beside her on Dave's mailbox.

She sighed, putting her hands in her hoodie pocket and leaning against the post. She looked up at the few stars that could be seen in the L.A sky and smiled slightly. "My dad use to watch the stars with me. Every night. While my mom would make dinner we'd go outside and sit on this big huge blouder that was on top of a hill behind the house. And we'd just sit there."

Alvin glanced up at the sky before looking down once more. "Why are you telling me this?" She looked down at him. "Because I know how you feel, in a way. Your scared your going to loose Dave if he marries Claire."

Alvin's eyes got wide as his gaze shot up to her's. "How do you...? Your mom's not married, how would you know?"

Padamay's face stayed neutral before she looked back up. She sighed shakily. "One night my dad didn't watch the stars with me. He wasn't home. He didn't come home." She laughed so bitterly it made Alvin jump. She shook her head with a humorless smile and closed eyes. "He hooked up with that tramp at the store...He left." Padamay looked at him. "I was seven. I ain't seen him sense. No one knows where he is now."

Guilt serged through Alvin, making him feel dirty and awful. "Padamay, I-"

"A few days later," She continued, ignoring him like he hadn't said anything at all. "I went out in the woods. I was planning on running away, but I got lost. I curled up under a tree...and I heard singing." She grinned, closing her eyes in memory.

_*Flashback*_

_Padamay whimpered as the storm roared, indicating it would rain soon. She didn't like rain. Rain was loud, and cold. She didn't like eathier of that. It would get dark to. Not good._

_She began to run, running anywhere. Her pigtails bobbed along as she ran, panting. Finally she saw a huge tree. She had never seen a tree so big, she'd never be able to hug around it in a million years. _

_There was a little curve in the large roots, enough off the ground for her to scrunch in between it and the ground so she would be covered up. She did so, curling up and shutting her eyes._

_"Three little birds, sat on my window. And they told me I don't need to worry."_

_Padamay opened her eyes, blinking many times. She sat up, sitting on her knees as she looked around the monsterous forest."H-Hello?" She called softly, barley even a whisper. _

_"Girl, put your records on. Tell me your favorite song, you go ahead let your hair down." _

_Padamay gasped, hand flying up to her mouth at the scene before her. _

_Three. Chipmunks. Right in front of her! And they were singing! Toby would never believe this! (Then again, Toby didn't really believe anything unless a video game told him it was real) Or her mom! Maybe her mom was right...she _had _been watching Alice in Wonderland way to many times._

_"Sapphire and faded jeans. I hope you get your dreams."_

_The three chipmunks were gathering leaves in the tree before dumping them all in one place. It seemed to Padamay they were making a...bed of some sort? _

_"Just go ahead let your hair down."_

_Before thinking, Padamay started to clap. The chipmunks gasped, dropping what they held and turned to the little girl. Padamay stopped applauding, gasping at what she had done. What if they were meat eating chipmunks? No, that couldn't be true. These chipmunks looked to sweet to eat anything bigger than them. She had to stop believing Toby's scary stories..._

_"I-I'm sorry," She finally said softly. "I just...well...your supposed to clap after someone preforms. And...well." It was an awful excuse. She probably just imagined the entire thing. _

_She stared back at the chipmunks, who were frozen in place. "I'll...I'll leave you alone, I guess. I'm sorry if I intr..intrup..intrup-ed-ed." She never could get big words to sound right...She stood and started to run again._

_"Wait!"_

_Padamay wherled around to see the three munks following her. They all jumped into a branch that was leveled with her. Padamay froze. Her dad had always said to never let a rodent get close to her, for the sake of rabies. _

_But Daddy wasn't around to stop her. _

_"Um.." The skinny tallest one studdered. "We're sorry. We seem to be forgetting our mannors." Padamay blinked in reply. "I'm Jeanette." She said, smiling and squinting her eyes. _

_"I'm Brittany," The munk in the middle announced proudly. "And this is Eleanor." She put a shoulder around the shortest chubby chipmunk. She waved shyly._

_Padamay smiled. "My names Padamay." _

_"Hi, Padamay," Brittany said. "Where do you come from?"_

_Padamay pointed back in the direction behind her. "That way I guess. I live in a log house. I..." She looked around fearfully. "I don't know where it is, though..." _

_"You mean that house with the tall smokey thing?" Brittany asked._

_"It's called a chimney, Brittany," Corrected Jeanette._

_"Yeah," Padamay said with a grin. "That's it!"_

_"We can show you," Brittany said slightly excited. Padamay nodded. "Okay, let's go!"_

_After the chipmunks had showed Padamay the way back home, she began to run up to the house without thinking as rain started to hit the ground. She stopped herself, turning back around. The poor chipmunks were shivering so bad they might as well been having seziure's. _

_Padamay ran back to them, and asked, "You wanna come home with me?" _

_They looked doubtful. _

_"Oh! Do you have a home?"_

_They all looked down. "No," Brittany finally confessed. "What 'bout a mommy?" They shook their heads. "A daddy?" Again, the answer was no. Padamay smiled. "Me neither." The chipmunks looked up hopefully. The girl bent down, picking up the small furry wet creatures._

_"We won't stay long," Jeanette reassured her, still shaking. "O-only until the storm stops-"_

_"No, that wouldn't be polite," Padamay remembered the mannors her mom had taught her. 'Never kick out the cold.'_

_"So...can we...stay with you?" Eleanor asked hopefully. Padamay smiled and nodded. "If momma says yes." She thought for a moment. "Hmm...I need something to call you though."_

_"Uh..our names?"_

_"No...like a...name for all of you. One name." She pouted, then remembered her very first word. She had tried to say chipmunk, but instead she had said..._

_"Chipette. I'll call you the Chipettes."_

Padamay opened her eyes after she was done telling the story, smiling down at Alvin's expression of bewilderment. "Wow," He breathed. "I never would have guessed _that's _how you met the chipettes."

She smiled. "Yeah...Mom wasn't very fond of the idea at first, but the first time she heard them sing they were like daughters to her. Toby got jealous, but he started to like them. Eventually."

Alvin chuckled, then got serious for once. "I'm sorry, Pad. I didn't realize...about your dad-"

"It's fine, Al," She said. "All I'm saying is that..I think it would make Dave a lot happier to be married to Claire. And don't worry, you'd never, _ever _lose him. He loves you lil dudes."

Alvin laughed again, then nodded. "I guess your right...for once." Padamay glared at him and he grinned.

"Pad?" The two of them looked down and saw the other chipmunks and chipettes walking out to the porch. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Padamay said. "Just having a little chat." Brittany raised an eyebrow and jumped up beside Alvin. "And Alvin here has desided that he approves of Dave asking Claire to marry him."

"Awwww," Brittany said, placing a hand over her heart. Alvin gave her a puzzled expression. "That's so sweet of you, Alvin!" She kissed his cheek, and his face went as red as his hoodie. "Aw, shucks," He muttered.

His brother's grinned before asking, "So what's the plan?"

Alvin rubbed his chin, one arm around Brittany. "Well we gotta go get a ring. I mean, c'mon, how much jewerly sense do you think Dave has?"

"Yeah, but if we bring the chipettes they'll get the biggest one!"

"Because those are the best!" Brittany said. "Duh!"

Padamay took her car keys out of her pocket. "You remember when Claire and I went shopping the other day?" They nodded. "I just so happen to see her eyeing a certain rock in the jewerly store. I know she'll love it."

"And we gotta make reservations for them, too!" Eleanor said. "The best restraunt in the city. It's got a balcony on the back over looking all of L.A. It's a perfect place for him to ask her!"

"I agree," Jeanette said. "But we may need to tag along...but then again we shouldn't."

Alvin plastered his signature smirk on his face. "Oh, we'll be there. But we won't." He laughed evily, then pointed towards the driveway. "TO THE MUNK MOBILE!"

_**Resturant...**_

"Wow, Dave," Claire breathed, gazing around the large five star resturant. "This is amazing! I can't believe you got reservations here! People say it takes _months _to get a table here." Dave laughed nervously, fixing the collar of his shirt. "Y-Yeah," He cleared his throat. "Totally." His hand bumped into the ring box in his front pocket of his jacket and he gulped.

The blonde leaned forward, "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all night. Like..someone's going to jump you or something." Dave chuckled uneasily again, glancing over his shoulder, looking for anything furry and scurry. "No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine." He coughed, taking a sip of his drink.

Claire raised an eyebrow and leaned back. "Okay, whatever you say."

The dark haired woman sitting in the table in the corner casted her gaze over her menu, her black shades covering her identity perfectly. She pressed her finger on the button on the device in her ear. Padamay's mom smirked before turning it on.

"Momma-Munk to Baby-Munk. Baby-Munk do you read?"

"Roger doger, Momma-Munk," Padamay replied into her device, a platter in one hand. She looked out at the couple through the round kitchen door windows, shifting in her waitress outfit. "The Eagle is in the nest. Toby-I mean..ugh, Dragonslayer, are you in position?"

"Copy that, Baby-Munk," Toby said. Padamay glanced over at the fountain, where Toby was standing with a pitcher of water in a waiter's suite. He was wearing dark tinted glasses with a straight determined look on his face.

Padamay sighed and pressed the button. "Toby, stop trying to look like James Bond, honestly!"

"I'm not," He replied, pretending to scratch his ear but really pushing the talk button. "It's just my natural coolness."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Another voice cut in. "This is Awesome-One. I have target locked in sight!"

"...Where are you, Alvin?"

"Closer than you think..."

Padamay slowly turned to the platter she held. She took the lid off, only to meet Alvin with an apple stuffed in his mouth, wearing a mini tux. Her eyes got wide before she slammed the lid back on.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She whispered loudly, running a hand through her hair. "Brittany, where are you?" She said softly into the reciever. "Outside, already. Ready and waiting. Relax, Pad."

Padamay nodded and composed herself before pushing 'talk' again. "Cute-Ones? Smart-Ones? You hiding by the balcony doors?"

"You got it, Padamay!" Theodore, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor replied.

"Great," Alvin said, his speech muffled by the apple in his mouth. He spit it out and said, "Okay, this is a one time mission, guys. We can't do this over. Everyone copy?"

"Copy!" They all repeated eagerly.

"Okay. Pad, we're up first. Over and out!"

Padamay walked out of the kitchen casually, holding the platter high. The room was loud and crowded, full of people dressed elegantly and classy. She glanced over at the balcony doors, seeing the many couples already dancing by the moonlight and the instruments playing in perfect harmony. She hummed the tune quietly, brushing Toby as she walked passed him. Toby then walked over to Dave's table, not looking him or Claire in the eye.

"Sir, would you like some more water?"

Dave nodded, then glanced up at him. He jerked his head up so quick his neck snapped. "U-Uh, yeah s-sure." Toby wordlessly took his glass and filled it with water. He placed it back down and smiled at Dave. "Enjoy your meal, Sir." He said, nodding once in Simon and Jeanette's direction before walking over to Padamay. Toby tilted his head to the left, and she walked over to the balcony doors.

Claire shook her head and stood. "I'm...going to the ladies room." Dave nodded at her, rubbing his forehead, praying up to the Heavens for his insurance to cover the accident he _knew _was going to happen.

She went outside and soundlessly dumped Alvin onto the ground. He thudded onto his head, rolling many times. "Hey, you little-!" He started, but saw that Padamay was already gone. He growled before he was snatched up from behind.

He automadically started thrashing and kicking. "Would you shut up?! It's me!" He relaxed at Brittany's voice as she let him go. She shook her head at him.

"Sorry," He said before looking at the many dancers. "Wow. There's so many!" Brittany nodded bitting her lip. She smirked. "What?" He asked. "I think I know how to get all these people out of here in as little as _thirty seconds."_

He smirked. "I've taught you well."

Meanwhile the dark haired woman in the corner was being served her water. She glanced up at her son, Toby, who said, "Are you enjoying your evening, ma'am?" She tried to keep a straight face as she pounded on the table.

"My _evening?" _She repeated louder. She stood up before screaming, _**"MY EVENING?!"**_

Every conversation was stopped as the scene started. "YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MY EVENING IS GOING?! WELL THEN..." She snatched up the pitcher of water and dumped the cold contents on Toby's head.

He sucked in a shrilly breath before the woman stormed out. Toby shivered his hand up to the device. "Mom," He whispered, his voice trembling. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"It was part of my plan, sweetie," She told him. "That was for making me clean your room yesturday. I still can't smell anything but dirty socks and your bathroom...items." She then smiled triumphently. "Love you, honey. See you at home. Be back by eight-thirty. Or your grounded." She clicked off her device.

"Oh no she didn't," Toby growled through his teeth.

"Go mom!" Padamay laughed as a few customers got up and left from the unprofessional outburst. About half of them had left. Padamay walked up beside Toby, and muttered, "There's a bathroom down that hall, to the left-"

"I KNOW!" He yelled in his high voice. Padamay snickered loudly as he pounded his feet into the floor on the way to the bathroom, grumbling to himself.

_**"RATS!"**_

Padamay jumped as the balcony was cleared. Everyone was running and shrieking at the top of their lungs as they exited the resturant, tumbling and fumbling over each other to get to the front doors.

Padamay ended up pressed against the wall, her eyes wide. "Thanks," She called sarcastically. "Come again, ya big babies!" That was the only insult she could think of at the moment as she brushed herself off.

The only people still in the resturant were the customers on the other side of the business, who hadn't heard anything through the walls. Claire came out of the bathroom, whipping her hands on her dress and stopped dead in her tracks at the lack of people.

Dave waved slightly at her, cracking a smile.

"Where'd everyone go..?" She asked. "Oh," He said. "They uh...went for some..air." Chaire nodded slowly, unconvensed but desiding to drop the topic. She sat back down, crossing her arms. "It sure seems like their taking a long time with the food."

"Uh-huh," Dave replied, still looking around fearfully. He looked over at the entrence to the balcony and he swore his heart stopped beating.

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were all gesturing like mad at him to get Claire to dance. Dave gave them a skeptical look. Simon slapped his forehead and took Jeanette's hand and began to dance with her. Theodore did the same with Eleanor and nodded outside.

Dave made an O with his mouth and cleared his throat. "Uh, would you like to dance, Claire?" The woman's face lit up. "Sure, Dave. I would love to." She stood up quickly and lead him outside.

"Bail!" Simon whispered as the couple came closer. They all jumped into the artifical bushes by the golden french doors. Claire and Dave walked out, noticing nothing. "Quick!" Theodore said. "Shut the doors!"

The four of them used all their strength to shut the heavy doors with a loud _BANG._

Claire was about to turn around, but Dave said, "Hey! Look up there!" He pointed in an unknown direction.

Brittany and Alvin smirked proudly at each other from their spots behind the band players. "Mission _almost _accomplished," He said. Brittany nodded. "Should we just let him go on alone from here?"

"Psh! No!" Alvin smiled. "I think Dave need's a little..._nudge, _in the right direction."

Dave took Claire's hand and shakily started to sway back and forth. He had never danced once in his life, so he was glad he wasn't-

"Ow!"

"Sorry.._."_

_Stepping on her feet, _he thought smugly. After a few minuet's they got the beat of the violins and other insturments and were swaying peacefully.

_"There, you see her. Sitting there across the way."_

His eyes almost fell out of his head they got so huge. _No. No. No._

_"She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her."_

Dave casted his gaze over Claire's shoulder to see Alvin and Brittany's shoulder touching as they stood on their toes, singing together.

_"And you don't know why, but your dieing to try, you wanna...kiss the girl."_

Dave's eyes crossed as pure agony and questions of _WHY ME _filled his brain. He dropped his head sadly as the song continued.

_"Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do."_

When Dave did nothing, Alvin sang louder, _**"Look at her, you know you do!"**_

His head shot up as he glared at his son. Brittany smiled and nodded at Claire. _"It's possible she want's you too, there's one way to ask her."_

The man's heart started pouding so loudly he was scared Claire would hear. He felt his head getting hotter, his breath going shrill. _How could he do this? How could he ask her?_

_"It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." _

Dave suddenly got a feeling of pride at how much trouble his family went to doing this for him. He couldn't let them down now.

Sucking in a deep breath, Dave slowly got down on one knee. "Dave, what are you..." She trailed off as realization struck her. Her eyes got wide.

"Claire," Dave said softly. "We've...been though a lot together. Chipmunks, mainly meaning a lot...and I know I can be clingly, and weird, and goofy, and to Daveish sometimes, but-"

"Dave," She stopped him. "Just...get to the point."

"Right," He said, figiting around in his pocket for the ring box. He found it and pulled it out. As he opened it the back pinched the back of his fingers, but he held in his scream of pain. This was not the time to be wimpy.

Brittany gasped, grabbing Alvin's hand. "He went to Jared!"

"You mean _I _went to Jared," He replied. "The money for that _rock _was half our concert salery! Do you know how much-"

"Shh!" The on-lookers from the door said. Simon and Theodore were on top of Toby's soaked hair, peeping in from the door frame, while Jeanette and Eleanor were on the platter Padamay held.

"Claire," Dave said. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ooooooh! Cliffie! *Dodges gunfire***

**I'm sorry! But I had to leave it off right there! Don't hate! **

**I wanted to kind of put a little Hurt/Comfort scene (Padamay's flashback) in here to see if I was good at it or not. I would really appreciate feedback:]**

**Oh, by the way, if you go back and read the Resturant scene while listening to the Mission Impossible theme it sounds like a million times more epic. Just saying...**

**Okay, I know this is a weird question, but does anyone know what to do if your ears are ringing **_**loudly **_**and **_**all the time? **_**Ugh, I can't stand it. I went to the docs and he said it would stop, but then he said it wouldn't stop for another freaking week. How fun...**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you like!**

**Songs Used: Kiss The Girl-The Little Mermaid**

**Up next: Lovedrunk Part 2**


	10. Love Drunk Part II

**Sorry for the wait. Spring Break got to me...*sigh* Oh, school, why must you return?! Guilt of not updating kind of got to me when me and my neices and nephews were watching the Squeaquel, so hope you enjoy:)**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One Shot #10 -Love Drunk Part II**

* * *

Everyone watching held their breath waiting for Claire's answer for so long that their skin began to turn a deep shade of blue. Alvin bit his nails on one hand while the other was digging into Toby's arm in antisipation. Toby was to frozen to even establish it.

Claire looked up at the ease-droppers, taking note of Padamay and Toby's waiting uniforms. Her eyes got wide as she realized. Dave had done all this just so he could ask her to marry him? "Wow," She breathed with a shocked smile, looking down at Dave. "You did all this just so you could ask me?"

Dave began to sweat. "Well...uh...I mean-"

"Yep, yep!" Alvin cut him off, jumping on Dave's head, nodding quickly. "Yep, he did _all _this," He gestured around him. "Just so he wouldn't have to ask you in a lame place. Like the front lawn surrounded by creapy minature old men."

"They're Garden Gnomes," Dave growled under his breath.

"So," Claire said slowly. "He got all of you to help him?"

"Uh-huh!" Simon and Theodore jumped on Dave's shoulders while the chipettes scurried beside him, Padamay and Toby walking to stand behind him. "We all desided to help on this one." After a few seconds of silence, Alvin cleared his throat and scratched his head. "So," He said casually, rocking his heels back and forth on Dave's head. "Is that a uh...yes?"

Claire was about to answer before Dave intrupted, "It's cool if you don't though!" He held his hands up, palms forward like an innocent criminal. "Cause I know it's a lot of hard work being a chipmunk parent, _believe _me, I know-"

"Dave," Said Claire.

"And I know I'm not home a lot on account of world wide tours, but I mean someone besides Padamay has to go with them! I mean imagine what would be left of the munks if it was just her watching them for all those months."

"HEY!" Padamay said, crossing her arms while her brother snickered. She elbowed him in the ribs, making him whimper and shut up.

"Dave," Claire tried again.

"Plus I know I'm not exactly that cool of a person. I mean I can't stand my peas to touch my potatos, I never stay up passed nine o'clock-"

"Dave,"

"Which remins me, I have to stop by Wal-Mart and pick up some-"

"DAVE!" Claire shouted.

The man looked up, blinking at her as if she was crazy. She sighed before laughing and smiling. "Yes, Dave," She said. "It's a yes." His eyes got wide. "Y-Yes?" He repeated. "Like yes as in yes, or yes as in-"

"Yes as in yes," Everyone said in unison.

Dave sighed happily. "Yes as in yes." Claire pulled him up and hugged him. Brittany grinned, turning to Alvin who was whipping his sleeve. "Uh, Alvin?" She asked. "Are you...crying?" She raised her eyebrows. "NO!" Alvin retorted, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "I just got some pollen in my eye...I have allergies!"

"Can chipmunks get allergies?" Jeanette asked Simon. "Apparently," He replied.

Padamay snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah!" She said, pulling something out of her pocket. "Whatcha got, Padamay?" Theodore asked, leaning towards her. Padamay pulled a folded up piece of paper. "I took the liberty of looking up most things you need for a wedding."

"Oh," Dave said with raised brows. "That's very thoughtful of you, Padamay."

Then she unfolded the list.

It was so long it hit the ground, then some, when she walked backward. Dave looked at the bottem with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Now remember," Padamay said, getting his attention. "This is only the stuff for an average wedding." She glanced down at Alvin. "Not a rockstar wedding."

"Well what kind of stuff is it?" Simon asked.

"Oh, just the nessities," She replied. "Gowns, Tuxes, _rings, _pillow for the ring, flowers, water for the flowers..." Dave lost track of everything else when she got to the bottem of the list. "-Car, 'just married' sign, and silly string."

"Silly string?" Eleanor asked.

"Duh, to spray the couple with when they leave!" Padamay said. Alvin slowly turned to Dave with an evil smirk. Maybe this married thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Two weeks later, Chipmunk Residence...**_

"Okay," Brittany said to Dave, holding up the checklist of things Dave had to answer for the wedding. "Who's your best man?"

Dave woke up from his dazed state right then, snorting and jerking his head up from his fist. "H-huh?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes before glancing at the clock which read, 8:50 p.m. _Almost bedtime, _he thought, longing to pass out right then.

Brittany sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Your going to have to answer all these questions, Dave, before you can go to bed. I said, 'who is going to be your best man?'" She repeated. Dave thought for a moment before Padamay, who was helping Claire with the invitations, along with Jeanette and Eleanor, stiffled a laugh.

"Call Ian," She laughed. "I'm sure he'd be up to it." Everyone gave her a horrified look, which only made her laugh harder. "Uh, I think that it would be better to not have a best man at all, if Ian was the only option," Simon said as he handed Claire an ink pen.

"Ha!" Alvin said, stepping rapidly on the buttons atop his guitar as he battled Toby on _Guitar Hero. _"You gotta admit, it would be funny though. I think I'd rather want to spray him with silly string than Dave." Everyone agreed.

"Hey, Toby, will you hand me that ribbon?" Eleanor asked.

"Wha?" He replied, scooting lower into the seat as he made an attempt to riff. "The. Ribbon." She repeated, nodding down at the silky thin cloth laying beside him. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he quickly picked up the red ribbon with his mouth and slung it in her direction.

"HA!" Alvin screamed in victory. "I win! Again!" He did a victory dance and almost slammed the guitar onto the table before Dave stopped him while asking Brittany, "Well I don't really know who, Brittany."

"Hmm," The chipette replied, tapping her chin. "What about one of the munks?"

This caught all their attention, even Theodore, who was looking at wedding cake recipes in the kitchen. Silence filled the room before all the chipmunks were in Dave's face yelling, "Pick me! No me! Me, me, me!"

"I ca-" Dave tried, then pulled all of them off by their tails. "I can't have three, guys!" He remined them, checking his face for scratch marks.

"What about Toby?" Padamay suggested. Toby jolted up from his slumped position of defeat to sit up in surprise. "Me? Why me?"

"Because," Padamay sighed as she signed off a name on the invite. "Dave doesn't have a lot of close friends." Dave gave her a look. "Thanks, Pad." She smiled. "Any time, dearest Uncle."

Dave sighed, looking over to his nephew. "You want the job, Toby?" Now it was Toby in his face, stroking his imaginary beard. "Depends," He shrugged. "Will I be getting paid for this job?" Dave slapped his forehead.

"Okay then," Brittany said quickly. "We'll just go back to that one later. Alright...Claire," The woman looked up. "Who's going to be your Maid of Honor?" Claire thought for a moment, her mouth in a tight line. "Mmm...Padamay?" Padamay dropped the ink pen she was drawing on her hand with. "Wha?" She asked stupidly, a mirror image of Toby, only female.

"You want to be my Maid of Honor?" Claire clarrified the question.

Her answer was a squeal and a tight, smothering hug. "Love you, Auntie Claire!" Padamay shrilled. Claire laughed, smiling at Dave and patting the girl's head. "I guess she approves," Dave huffed. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Alvin sighed, stretching and flipping the channels on the T.V. "Yes, I do believe this wedding will go on without a hit." He laughed. "What could _possibly _go wrong?"

* * *

**Yes, I know! Like the shortest one-shot ever, but I'm saving the wedding for the next one-shot! I know it sucks cause you waited and you only got this much, but I PROMISE the wedding one-shot will be way better and longer. I mean seriously. Six chipmunks running around at a wedding? The possibilites are endless! Buahahahahaha! *Lightning and thunder***

**Oh, uh, *Cough* well anywhos, thanks for reading, please review! Have a good one!**

**Up Next: The wedding! **


	11. Wedding Crashers

**We meet again! Okay, so, I made sure I made this one-shot as long as I could cause you guys deserve it:) **

**And yes, actually, many of the events in this story are from personal experiences:) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot # 11-Wedding Crashers**

* * *

_"Cut, cut, CUT!"_

The sound of a piano's notes cutting off loudly filled the sancuary of the large church. Everyone winced and cringed at the sharp sound before groaning as an even higher pitched and annoying sound filled their ears.

Alvin jumped down from the massive wooden pulpit that had a cross ingraved on the front. He held a toy megaphone that had a built in microphone to his mouth and yelled, "If we have to do this wedding rehersal over one more time I swere I'll cut everyone in here!"

"Alvin, we're in a church," Simon hissed from the other side of the pulpit, helping Theodore hold up the pillow which would hold with wedding rings on. "You can't cut someone in a church! It's just wrong!" Theodore nodded in agreement, unable to say anything on account of trying hard not to drop the large thick pillow.

"Well whatever. From the top, people!"

Everyone moaned and walked back to the starting points from the doors in the front of the church. Alvin jumped back onto the pulpit, tapping his foot impatiently.

Toby strolled up beside him, sighing and leaning up against the pulpit, glancing at the wide bright ceiling and balcony's. "I have to say," He said, craining his head back to take in all the details of the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. "You munks did pretty impressive with the church choice."

Alvin shrugged. "Actually the chipettes picked it out," He said, looking over at three seething female chipmunks stomping over to the doors once again, flower petals in their hands being squished. Alvin could have sworn he saw Brittany turn red with steam coming from her ears. "I said we should just send them to Vegas to a drive-thru chapel."

"Yeah, cause that's _totally _every girl's dream to get married in Vegas," Toby said dryly.

"That's what Claire said!" Alvin gasped, not remembering that the woman was being sarcastic when she had said that. He held up the megaphone and commanded, "Alright people, let's take it from the top!" He nodded at Julie, (Toby's crush and/or co-worker at Geek Squad) who began playing _Wedding March._

As the song started Dave sighed heavily, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his back as he waited for Claire to make her long way up the isle. He had to admit the chipettes looked adorable as they dropped (More like threw) flower petals down the isle.

Claire was far to impatient and annoyed to walk one step then pause, so she just walked casually up the isle, daring Alvin to say anything. He almost did, but Toby threw a candle stick in his direction to shut him up.

As soon as Claire made her way to Dave, the bridesmaides and groomsmen walked up the isle. Most of them were crew members and Claire's co-workers.

The preacher, dressed casually in jeans and a button-up shirt, smiled, pleased that they had gotten this far through the rehearsal. The man nodded and Julie to stop playing, then cleared his throat. He held his Bible to his chest as he started.

"Dearly beloved," He started, carefully glancing at Alvin, waiting for him to stop him. "We are gathered here today to join this man," He looked at Dave. "And this woman." He turned to Claire, who was smiling patiently.

Alvin rubbed his chin and saw an error. He went to grab his megaphone. He turned it on and said, "CU-_omph!"_

Alvin rolled off the pulpit and onto the floor. When he came back to reality and stopped seeing stars, he looked up to see Brittany. She had tackled him.

"Shut. Up!" She commanded in a whisper, getting off of him and whipping her clothes off. She stuck her nose in the air and trotted off next to her sister's and his brother's who were snickering.

"Dave, do you take Claire to be your wedded wife?"

"Yep," Dave said. The preacher gave him a disaproving look. "I mean, I do." He chuckled nervously.

"And Claire, do you take Dave to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

The preacher smiled in triumph. "And with that said, you may-"

Without warning the french double doors to the chuch busted open, making everyone grow silent and a few people jump. A slim form stood in the doorway, dressed in pink and black zebra stripped skinny jeans and a faded pink Chipette shirt.

"Is that the caterer?" Someone muttered in disbelief.

No one could tell who it was because the wedding menu was hiding their face. "What the crap is this?!" The menu moved to reveal the face of an angry Padamay. "Lickerish for the reception? Are you serious?! I _know_ Theodore and Eleanor didn't approve of this. Alvin, it must have been Alvin who desided that...I mean honestly-"

Padamay cut her own ranting off as she saw everyone's face go red. "Oh," She said with a wince. "I'll just uh...come back later." She laughed nervously before running out of the church so fast their was practically a smoke trail behind her.

Alvin growled and snatched his megaphone from the floor. He had enough for one day. "That's a rap people! Let's take it home!"

The church was cleared in a matter of seconds.

_Bridal Store (One week beforet the wedding)_

"I can't believe you waited a week before your own wedding to get your dress, Claire," Brittany said. "If it were _my _wedding, I would have gotten my dress practically a year before the actual wedding!"

"Well," Claire sighed, scanning over the many gowns. "They're just all so beautiful, I really couldn't deside."

"If your trying to impress Dave with a dress," Simon said, tapping the glass sealing off many flower bouquets. "You don't really have to. He's wearing his old prom suit."

Claire gave him a look. "Who exactly did he take to the prom? Is she coming to the wedding?"

"Well, yes," Theodore said trying not to laugh as well. "But I don't think you'll have to worry. It was his cousin, Cherry."

Alvin didn't even bother to hide his howls of laughter that echoed through the store.

"Would you keep it down out there?" Padamay yelled through the dressing room door. "You sound like a Chuckie doll that's been sucking up helium!" She stepped out of the changing room, wearing a short brown silk dress with one strap.

Eleanor gasped with a smile. "You look gorgeous, Padamay!"

Padamay smiled brightly. "Thanks, Ellie," She looked down at the dress then gave Claire a look of sympathy. "But this is the only one that's in stock."

"So?" Alvin said.

"Bridesmaid's and the Maid oh Honor are supposed to dress alike, Alvin," Jeanette explained to him.

"Oh," He shrugged.

Claire moaned heavily, dropping into the nearest seat and putting her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do," She said, her voice muffled by her hands. "Everything seems to be going wrong..."

"Aw," Brittany said, jumping onto Claire's shoulder with her sister's and brushing some hair out of the woman's face. "Don't worry, Auntie Claire. Everything will work out, you'll see. You just have to keep trying."

Alvin said, "Why don't you ever baby me like that?"

"Because you already act like a baby," Brittany replied with a roll of her eyes before turning back to Claire.

Padamay patted her back, saying, "What about your mother's dress? You said that was always your dream wedding gown."

"It is," Claire replied. "But my sister has it. She lives in Burbank and is far to busy to come to the wedding or send it."

All three chipmunks brother's heard this. Their ears perked up as they all shared a slow glance. They turned to the chipettes and Padamay who nodded, understand the unspoken plan.

"Claire, don't you worry," Padamay said. "I tell you what. The 'ettes and I will take care of the dress delima, and you just go look at flowers. Okay?"

"Flowers," Claire repeated, nodding as she stood up. "Yeah, I'll just look at the pretty flowers." Padamay nodded, walking with her over to the shiny glass tanks filled with roses.

The six chipmunks all huddled together, much like a football team would. "Okay, we've got seven days until the wedding," Simon said. "Which means if we called Claire's sister right now and if she shipped it through over night express then it would come in by-"

"Tomorrow!" Alvin said. He laughed. "I can do math!"

"But that's only if her sister _will _ship the dress," Jeanette said. "Remember Claire said her sister was to busy to send it?"

"That's right," Brittany said, scratching her chin. "We need a way to convense her that we need that dress _now."_

No one came up with anything. But then Alvin said, "I say blackmail. All in favor?" He raised his hand, his and his only.

"I'd prefer not to be on an episode of _COPS _for blackmail at our dad's wedding, Alvin," Simon muttered. "Let's just try to call Claire's sister and see what happens."

Suddenly Eleanor gasped. "We should make it a suprise!" Her sister's nodded in agreement. "Yeah, cause she's been feeling down about a dress and all!" Jeanette said. "All in favor?" Brittany said, raising her hand.

Everyone raised their hand exept for Alvin. He grumbled and lifted his hand, making Brittany smirk.

_Chipmunk Residence (One day before wedding)_

"Ugh, this is INSANE!" Alvin yelled, throwing the phone on the kitchen table. "What could that chick be doing?" He wondered.

"What's all your ranting about?" Eleanor asked, patting her paws to get the flour off of them. "Claire's sister," Alvin clarified, walking over next to Brittany and studying the cook book in front of her. "She won't answer her phone for anything. See, I told you we should have used blackmail!"

"If she's not answering the phone then how will she know your blackmailing her, Alvin?" Simon said as he jumped on the counter holding a tube of icing. Alvin just scowled.

He gazed over at Theodore who was placing more batter into a pan. "Uh, Theo, how big is this cake supposed to be?"

"Oh, you know," Theodore laughed shakily. "Couple feet." He said quietly.

"_Wha-"_

"I have an idea," Julie said from the fridge as she pulled her hair from it's ponytail and whipped some icing off her face. "Sense we only have twenty four hours until the wedding, how about me and Toby go get the dress in person?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toby said from the corner of the kitchen, pausing his PSP game. "No way, I'm the best man!" He placed a hand on his heart dramatically. "I _have _to be here."

"Oh cut the crap, Toby," Padamay said, cross legged on the kitchen floor with Brittany as she laced icing ribbons onto the first layer of the cake. "Just because you get bored after being in a car for more than two seconds doesn't mean you can't go with Jules. Plus you haven't really helped a lot."

"I'm the best man! That's a tough enough job by itself!"

"YOUR GETTING PAID!" Everyone reminded him.

"You know what, don't worry about him," Julie said, grabbing her purse and snatching Toby's key's from the table. "If he complains I'll drop him off at the nearest zoo. He'll fit right in."

Toby gave her a look of betrayal before she snatched him by his collar and dragged him out the door.

Padamay chuckled. "Keeps him on a tighter leash then mom does," She observed as she laced out another pattern.

_(Day of wedding)_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Dave groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillows. When that didn't help muffle the noise, he desided to get up and cut the alarm off. Being careful not to stab his hand with the pencils standing up in the cup beside the clock, he shut it off and sat up.

The sun wasn't even up yet. Why had he set the alarm so early...?

"Oh yeah," He yawned half laughing. "I'm getting married today." He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck.

Then it hit him.

His eyes got wide as he yelled, "OH MY GOD!" Quicker than he thought he could, he jumped out of the bed and started running around the house. Millions of things to do went through his mind. Make coffee, go to the bathroom, (Not at the same time) check on the munks.

The munks. What if they were already at the church?!

Dave whirled into the kitchen, sliding down and falling on the slik floor. He grunted as he landed on his stomach and studied the kitchen tiles. What that...icing?

He slowly looked up at the kitchen table. There sat the biggest cake he had ever seen in his life. It was so big it would probably weigh as much as a small child and meet him at his stomach.

"Oh...my...God..." He said as he slowly stood up. The entire kitchen looked like a demolistion zone. Pots, pans, _knives, _and empty containers were spread out around the room.

His heart rate then spead up. Where were the munks?

"Alvin," He called quietly. "Simon?" Nothing. "Theo?" Still nothing. His breathing quickened. "ANYONE?"

_"Uggggh," _Many voices at once groaned. Theodore and Eleanor's head's appeared under a pan that was flipped upside down. Simon was hanging from a pot that was hanging up on a wrack above the counter. Jeanette was on top of the pan, snuggled around the handle.

Brittany suddenly showed up from the other side of the counter, crawling up it like a cliff. Her eyes were groggy, her fur plastered with icing. Padamay then crawled her way to a sitting up position, looking around.

"What happened?" She muttered, twisting her head this way and that. "Did someone give Alvin a Red Bull and we had to tie him down all night again?"

Speaking of Alvin...

_"Let me out!"_

Dave looked down at the drawer in front of him. He slowly opened it, and as soon as he did he got a face full of chipmunk.

Deja Vu.

"ALVIN! Get off!" He commanded, prying his son off his face. "Sorry Dave," Alvin said sheepishly, rubbing his eyes. Dave grumbled and sat him down on the counter.

"Wow," He said, gazing at the cake. "That's...really impressive guys. What flavor is it?"

"." He heard all at once.

"It's a...special flavor," Eleanor said, half laughing.

"You don't even know, do you?"

"No, not really." She admitted.

Dave looked around. "Uh, guys," He muttered. "Where's Toby?" Padamay's eyes got wide. "Oh no," She hissed, tripping and stumbling towards the phone. Dave suddenly looked worried. "Dave," She said, pointing at him. "Don't you worry. Just go take a shower and get your tux on, alright? I'll make breakfast."

Dave gave her a look before nodding slowly and backing away slowly towards the bathroom.

"So what's for breakfast, Pad?" Theodore asked, rubbing his belly.

"Cake batter," She muttered, rubbing her forehead starting to panic. "Hello?" Julie answered. "Jules," Padamay said. "Where are you?"

She sighed over the line. "I'm sorry, Padamay. But this woman's hard to find! We found the address she worked at but she wasn't there. And we couldn't find her house."

Padamay groaned. "Did Toby try to break into the job files?" She asked. "Yes, and I had to pay for his bail," Julie hissed. Padamay knew she was glaring at Toby.

"Okay, this is great," Alvin said, clapping his hands once. "We have a wedding in four hours. No dress. No best man-"

"I'll do it!" Theodore and Simon volunteered, raising their hands quickly. "You going to find a dress?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms. They slowly let their hands fall. "Thought so."

"Don't worry, Padamay. We'll get there on time. Just get everything else ready, okay?" The teen nodded. "Okay. Call me if..._when..._you know something."

"Gotcha."

Padamay hung up the phone, placing her head in her hands before taking a deep breath. She looked at Alvin. "Alvinator, you got a plan?"

Everyone turned to the red hooded munk. "Psh!" He said. "Duh, I have a plan! And I've been dieing to say it!" He quickly thought of a plan before smiling. Everyone leaned in.

"Alright, technically Claire thinks we have the dress problem solved already, right?" Everyone nodded. "So she's not going to know we don't have it. Neither does Dave."

"What are you saying?"

"All we have to do is stall until Toby and Julie get back with the dress. Just stall and stall and stall."

"You think we can stall long enough for them to get back in Los Angels in time for the wedding?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin laughed, waving a hand in dismay. "We're six singing chipmunks and a teenage girl who speaks every random thought that pops into her head. We can stall."

"Or bore," Simon mumered.

_Burbank, California (Three hours before wedding)_

"Toby, your a genius!" Julie praised as Toby smirked proudly. "Yep, that I am," He said, flipping through the pages of the thick book in his lap. "Who would have thought to just look for this chick's last name in the address book?"

He scrolled down the lines with his finger, then nodded. "Okay, I got it. It's a few blocks away." He pointed towards his car. "To the TOBSTER!"

Julie stared at him. "You named your car?" Toby looked down. "Well, Padamay made it seem cool...so..." He sighed heavily. "I'll rename it later, now..." He cleared his throat. "To. The. TOBSTER!" He ran enthusiastically towards the car while Julie pretended like she didn't know him.

--

It was amazing Julie didn't get a speeding ticket by the way she was driving. Fast and Furious _doesn't have anything on her, _Toby thought, clutching the seat.

They both ran up the driveway to an average looking white house. Quickly Toby pushed the doorbell several times repeating, "C'mon, c'mon," Over and over.

A woman practically identical to Claire answered the door. Her eyes were hazel and she had short hair. That was pretty much the only difference.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Toby was about to blurt out something like, 'Can you help us?!' but Julie stopped him by stepping on his foot.

"Hi," She smiled tightly. "Uh, we're here to pick something up."

"Oh?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Julia said. "Your mother's wedding dress? Claire would like to have it back." The lady smiled. "Oh!" She said. "Why didn't you say so?"

The woman quickly returned with a big white box. "There you go," She said. "Thanks," Julie laughed, handing Toby the box. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you answer your phone?"

She looked at her with an odd expression. "My phone? Why it hasn't rang all week!" Toby glanced at Julie nervously. "Are you sure you got the right address?" Julie muttered.

"Ah!" The woman said. "I see the problem!" She pointed at her phone as she walked over to it. The plug was pulled out of the wall. The moment she did, the female monotone voice said, "You have two-hundred new messages." Toby and Julie's faces dropped as they slapped their foreheads.

Before she could question them, the car was already started and going down the street. "We'll send you some cake!" Toby waved. "Well probably not, but thanks anyway!"

_Church (Ten minuet's before wedding)_

"Tie."

"Check."

"Belt."

"Check."

"Confidence."

"Not-check."

Simon rolled his eyes at his dad. "Don't worry Dave, everything's going to be fine." He looked at Alvin, who was checking himself in the mirror.

"Dude," He laughed, fixing the collar of the mini tux. "I look like James Bond!"

"Sure Al, sure," Brittany said, tighting his collar so tight his breath hissed. The chipettes were all dressed in pink little dresses Padamay had gotten from Petsmart.

"Oh, thank God," Said teen rejoiced as she walked into the dressing room holding a phone. She wore a black and pink dress that was long and spikey at the end with no straps and was knotted in a zig-zag pattern in the front.

It wasn't the most traditional dress for a wedding.

She stumbled a few times in her black heels, making her growl and curse her shoes.

"Okay...okay...well then, hurry!" She hung up and announced, "Julie and Toby got the dress. That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Theodore asked.

"Their in a traffic jam."

Everyone groaned loudly. Dave turned around from the mirror. "Guys, is something wrong?"

"NOTHING!" Everyone screamed, making him jump. "I mean, uh," Padamay cleared her throat. "I was just getting the chipmunks and chipettes to...help me...uh..." She looked down at her heels. "Shine shoes!"

"Shine shoes?" Brittany mouthed.

"Yep," Simon played along, backing towards the door. "We're going to go shine some shoes. So...yeah." Everyone bailed at the same time, leaving Dave alone to talk to himself.

"Seven minuet's," Padamay said, checking her Miney Mouse watch. "Okay," Alvin said, running a hand over his head. "This is what we need to do." He turned to Jeanette. "Jean, you stall Claire. Go have a girl to girl talk or something, those take forever don't they?"

"That they do," Jeanette said, scurring down the hallway. "Ellie," Alvin said. "You stall Dave."

"On it!" She said as she went the opposite direction of Jeanette.

"Alright, Brittany, you wait for Toby and Julie outside."

"Why do I have to-"

_"Please?" _He begged with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine," She stomped towards the doors. Alvin turned to his brother's and Padamay. "Now it's up to us to stall everyone else."

"Dude, do you realize we have like three hundred people out there? Press and paparazzi galore!" Simon said.

"Look, this'll be easy. We can be like wedding crashers or something." Alvin said. "I mean, we've crashed pretty much everything else!"

"_You _have crashed pretty much everything, Alvin," Theodore said flatly.

"Guys, c'mon, it's time," Padamay said, nudging them towards the french doors. They didn't realize that _Wedding March _had already began to play.

As they opened the doors everyone stood and turned. Camara's and eyes all stared them down.

"Oh munk," Padamay whispered.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Uh...H-Hey, everyone." No reply. He laughed quietly, walking up the isle with his brothers. "Hey, hi there," He greeted nervously. "Having fun? Yeah? Me too."

Padamay shooed away the substitute pianoist and sat down. She nodded slowly at Alvin. Alvin nodded back, jumping onto the pulpit with Simon and Theodore. The preacher, now dressed in heavy robes hissed, "Alvin, what are you-"

"People of the church," Alvin said loudly into the microphone placed on top of the pulpit. "We are gathered today to join two people in holy matrimony. What is that, you ask?"

Simon coughed. "Holy matrimony is a way to describe a bonding of two people forever. It is also a film from the 40's staring..."

After Simon had describe every meaning of holy matrimony a good five minuet's had gone by. "Now church," Alvin said, walking back and forth on the pulpit. "I want to ask you. What is love? No answer? That's right. Cause no one can describe the ultimate power of love!"

Padamay played high notes on the piano for affect.

"What is love?" He repeated, glancing at Simon.

"Love is a strong attachment to something that grows fonder than any other. It is an emotion of strong affection. Love is a chemical balance of attatchement, attraction..."

Soon enough the munks were singing every love song they could think of. And, surprisingly, it got everyone pumped up. Everybody was standing up, clapping, singing and dancing in the isles.

Alvin saw two stiluettes rushing toward the foggy glass doors with a tiny one following. The doors burst open and banged against the wall loudly, making everything grow quiet.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Toby yelled, pointing towards the alter. Everyone gasped, mummers of question filled the room. Toby's cheeks turned red as Julie pushed him towards the alter. She gave a thumbs up to Alvin.

"We got green," Alvin said, jumping down and walking up to Toby. He noted the tux. "Do you know how uncomfortable it is to change into a tux at a truck stop?" Toby whispered, eyes wide. "It isn't fun!"

"That's wonderful, Toby," Padamay said, pushing passed him and wobbling towards Claire's dressing room.

Ten minuet's later, everything fell into palce. The wedding went off without a hit. Nothing went wrong, Claire's dress looked beautiful, all was peaceful.

Until the reception.

"The chipmunks and chipettes!" The DJ announced, presenting the band. Everyone automadically started to dance. Padamay danced with Dave who just bobbed on his feet while she completly owned the song.

"So, not to bad for a munkified wedding, huh?" Padamay said as she twirled around on barefeet, eating a huge peice of cake she held with one hand.

Dave sighed. "Na, I guess not. Minus the fact Claire didn't have her dress until the last minuet and I had to pay Toby to be my best man."

Padamay laughed, snapping her fingers and shrugging. "Well, you got to admit. No one's ever had a wedding like this one before."

_"That _I can agree with."

After the preformance it was time for Claire and Dave to leave. Dave hugged all his boys tightly, making them promise they would listen to Padamay and Toby's mom while he was gone. Alvin waved him off saying with an evil smirk, 'We'll be perfect little angels.'

As Dave made his way over to the car, which Claire was already inside, Alvin called, "Hey Dave!" The man turned around to a smirking Alvin. "ATTACK!" He yelled.

Dave was attacked with _pounds _of silly string that covered him and the car. It shot in his eyes, mouth and got under his clothes. It felt like having to dig a hole through all the string as he got in the door.

Toby tossed his can aside, watching the car zoom off. He squinted harder at it. "Hey," He said alarmed, pointing. "Is...is that my car?! That's my car! That's-" He ran after it, waving his arms and yelling frantically as the cans hanging off the 'JUST MARRIED' sign dangled loudly.

Julie smiled. Alvin's eyes got wide. "_You _did that?" He laughed as she shrugged. "Hey, he complained the car didn't go fast enough, so I was just proving his point."

"And I thought you were a good girl."

"Good girl's are just bad girl's who don't get caught, honey." She told him.

--

Dave glared through the silly string blocking his vision and windshield. "I knew we should have gone to Vegas." He grumbled.

* * *

**Ah, gotta love a wedding 3 **

**Haha, so what'd you think? I spent all day working on it. I think this is probably my fave one-shot so far:) **

**Hope you liked. Please review:P**

**Up Next: Padamay brings home a new pet. **


	12. No Dogs Allowed

***Scream* School is FINALLY out! Whoo! More updates! Double whoo! No more getting up at 5:10 every morning! TRIPLE WHOO!**

**Okay, okay, I'm good now:) Sorry it took forever to update. Finals, yada yada...Anywho's, I hope you enjoy despite my horrible excuses:D**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot # 12-No Dogs Allowed**

The chipmunks all sighed heavily at the same time, slouching lower into Padamay's bean-bag chair in the corner of her room. Alvin punched the buttons on the remote and the T.V sitting across the room and flipped through the channels until it finally shut off from over heating.

Alvin sighed once more. "Well that was fun," He muttered. "Now I'm even more bored." He turned to Simon. "Think of something fun."

His brother gave him a look that said, 'your asking _me _to do something fun?' Simon thought for a moment. "Uh, okay when I say a word just say whatever pops into your head."

"Kay."

Simon thought before saying, "Potato." Alvin said, "Potato!" Simon's eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses. "Tomato."

"Tomato!"

Simon slapped his forehead. "Um, I think your supposed to say a different word that Simon, Alvin," Theodore said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Fine, then you try it." Theodore shrugged and gave it a go.

"Potato," Simon said.

"Potahto."

"Tomato."

"Tomahto."

"Ugh!" Simon groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Guh..." Theodore tried with a raised eyebrow.

Simon waved a hand in dismay before mumbling, "You know. You would think staying with Padamay and the 'ettes would be fun, but it's not that much different then staying at home with Dave."

"Yeah," Alvin sighed.

"Hey," Theodore pipped up, not wanting to see his brother's sad. "Why don't we call him and see how he and Claire are doing?"

His brother's agreed. They walked towards 's office, glancing into Toby's messy room. Empty cans of , Coke, and Red Bull were scattered areound the room. Poster's of game warriors and girls were placed all over the wall's.

However, on the left side of the room it was spotless.

That was were the _Wii, Xbox, _and _Playstation 1, 2,_ and_ 3_ were all perfectly in place connected to a flat screen T.V.

"So _this _is what an average everyday guy buy's with his life savings," Alvin muttered. Toby was sitting on the edge of his bed, pressing the controller in his hands rappidly and talking into a head set.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Toby repeated over and over, eyes glued to the screen, which showed his character battling it out with another. "Oh, I will beat you _MomMunk01!" _The brother's all shared a look before slowly backing out of the room.

They found Padamay's mother in her office, a little T.V playing on her desk. She had something under the desk that the munks couldn't see. "C'mon, c'mon! Yes!" Alvin gave his brother's a look. The woman looked up, blushing. "Oh, hello boys," She turned the T.V down and cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh," Simon said. "Can you call Dave for us? We want to know how he's doing."

"Oh, how sweet!" She said with a grin, picking up the phone and dialing Dave's number. "So when's Padamay and the chipette's going to get back?" Alvin asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh, pretty soon," The woman replied. "Padamay got off work about ten minuet's ago. You know you three should have gone with her and the chipettes to the dog convention they had at PetsMart. It would have been fun."

"Not to sound rude, ," Simon said with a chuckle. "But what would three chipmunks do with a dog?" She shrugged, handing them the phone and walking towards the kitchen. "You never know." She said before she rounded a corner towards the kitchen.

Alvin put the phone on speaker.

_"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached..."_

Simon and Theodore slowly turned to a smirking Alvin.

_"I am a superstar, with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!" _

Alvin snickered. "Really, Alvin?" Simon said. "You just _had _to change Dave's ringback tone? He's getting pranked and he doesn't even know it!" His look changed. "Actually, that's kind of smart."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Alvin replied with a proud grin.

"_Heeellooo_?" Dave answered.

"HI DAVE!" The chipmunks greated in unison_. "Hey duuuuudes,"_ He replied, laughing. _"What's uuuuuup? Oh dude, dude, dude. You should see this place...it's like all...watery...and the sand!" _Dave's voice dropped to a whisper_. "It's everywhere!"_

"Uh," Simon said. "Your in the Bahamas, Dave. It's _supposed _to be that way."

_"Dave," _They heard Claire say gently. _"Give me the phone. No. Now. Yeah. No. The one in your hand. Yeah, there you go..." _A sigh sounded through the phone before Claire said, _"Hi boys!"_

"Hey Claire," The munks replied.

_"Listen, uh,"_ She coughed. _"Dave's a little...not himself."_

"We can hear that."

She laughed. "_Yeah, well uh...he kinda...drank something he wasn't supposed to..." _

Alvin's eyes got wide. "Oh no!" He cried. "Did you let him drink sour milk again? He had to get his stomach pumped last time that happened! Don't worry Dave, Alvin's comin'!" He was about to jump off the desk before Claire said_, "No, Alvin! He didn't have any sour milk!"_

"Oh," Alvin said cooly. "Well why didn't you say so?"

Claire grumbled. "So what did he have to drink then?" Theodore asked worriedly. Claire hissed through her teeth. _"Well...do you guys know what a..._Bahama Mama _is?" _

The chipmunks grew quiet.

Then Alvin busted into laughter so hard he was whipping tears away. "D-D-Dave's.." He laughed, "..DRUNK?"

_"He didn't mean to be!" _Claire said. "_Some Island chick just walked up to him and gave him one! He thought it was like...apple juice or something!"_

Alvin whipped another tear away, saying, "Claire-Bear...you _gotta _send me a picture of him! I'm dead serious, I'll do anything!"

Simon smacked Alvin on the back of the head. "Ow!" His brother said, glaring at the blue hooded chipmunk.

"Poor Dave," Theodore sighed. "He probably feels _awful."_

_"Uh,"_ Claire said. _"Not...really. Actually, I haven't seen him this happy in...well ever." _Theodore's eye's widended. "Oh. Well give him another one!" Claire laughed._ "Uh, I don't think Dave can handle another one. I'll wake up and he'll be riding on a dolphine thinking it's a rodeo."_

Alvin laughed at that picture. "Yeah, well...you kid's have fun, okay?" Claire giggled_. "Alright. You boys take care. I'll make sure Dave calls yo-Dave! No! You can't eat those!" _

The line went silent. The munks sighed heavily once more, now bored again. "Guess we'll go wait for Pad to get home," Simon said, dragging his feet and walking over to the edge of the desk. Theodore followed.

Alvin slowly walked over to the T.V. Sure enough, it showed a paused scene of two characters fightning. The same ones that were on Toby's T.V...

A game controller was placed in 's seat. Alvin raised an eyebrow before he heard Padamay's mother returning.

"Did ya get a hold of Dave?" She asked, taking a sip from her tea glass and walking over behind the desk.

"Huh?" Alvin stammered. "Oh, yeah. He's uh...having a real nice time." She smiled. "Oh good." Alvin chucked nervously, walking out towards the door. He heard pressing buttons then the sound of a character dying. "Yes!" She cheered in a whisper. _"MomMunk01 _wins!"

"NOOOO!" Toby cried from his room.

_Later on that night..._

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had moved the party to the living room to watch T.V sense Padamay's was no longer in service. Theodore and Simon had fallen asleep and Alvin was pretty close to as well. The reruns of old movies wasn't very appealing to him. He began to drift asleep-

_RING! RING! _

Alvin shot up, eyes wide. He gripped his chest as he turned to the blinking, buzzing phone. He glanced nervously at the open doorway of 's room. The T.V was still on. So was the one in Toby's room. He didn't really want to intrupt one of them and end up being turned into a walking target, so he answered it himself.

"Uh...Seville Rez?"

_"Alvin, open the door."_

"Brittany?" He said suprised. "Where are you?" He heard an annoyed sigh on the other line. _"I just said open the door, where do you think I am?" _Alvin made a face, jumped off the couch, and scurried to the door.

"You could me just a _little _nicer you know," He muttered as he hopped onto the door knob and twisted around it. Brittany inheld to reply, but the only thing Alvin heard was a-

_WOOF!_

Alvin froze. It took him a few seconds before he could ask, "Uh...Brittany...What was that?" She didn't reply. When the door half cracked open Alvin was flung across the room when something banged up against it.

"WHOA!" He yelled as he flipped and twisted through the air. He landed inside a large deep bowl on the counter.

All the comotion had woken up Simon and Theodore. A tiny stiluette raced towards them from the door, shaking water and mudd everywhere.

"It's Bloody Mary! She's back for Alvin!" Theodore shrieked, hiding behind a cushion and pulling Simon behind it as well.

The little shadow darted around the room, Padamay on his tail. "No! Get back here!" She whispered frantically in the dark as the Chipettes tried to block it off from Miss Seville's room.

Padamay quickly chased the small form away from the door, said a shaky hi to her mother, and slammed her door shut. She flipped on the lights. Her expression showed a glare with dagger eyes, which looked even worse with her blue eyeliner and mascara that was now soaked under her eyes.

Theodore and Simon peeked out from under the cushion as Alvin looked out from the rim of the bowl.

In the middle of the floor sat a tiny...puppy.

It was lying on it's back and had somehow grabbed a ball of green yard and got it tangled in it's teeth. Padamay sighed heavily and walked over to the puppy. She kneeled down to it, talking in a baby voice while she eazed the yarn out of it's mouth.

The chipmunks stared at the dog skeptically. Then Alvin blurted, "Did you pick that thing up on the side of the road? Cause if you did, then you _have _to get it away from me, I mean I just got my rabbies shot, and you all know how bad I hate shots-"

"She didn't pick him up by the road, Alvin," Jeanette said. "She got him at the Convention."

The puppy was now cuddling adorably in Padamay's lap. It was mostly white with with black around it's eyes and back. Brown splotches dotted above it's eyes and chest. Unless that was mudd.

Simon said, "I thought your mom said you couldn't get a dog..." Padamay chuckled nervously. "She um...kind of did."

They heard footsteps coming from down the hall and off-tune singing. Toby.

"Hide him!" Eleanor whispered. Everyone jumped up and did their best at hiding the bundle of energy.

Toby casually walked in, singing, _"Just a small town girl, living in a lonley world," _He spun around in a circle, unaware he was being watched. He grabbed a Coke from the fridge and used it as a microphone. He held his hand up and sang high and shrilly, _"DON'T STOP BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEEL..."_

He trailed off as he felt people staring at him. His face turned red and he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh uh..." He cleared his throat. "Hey dudes." He laughed nervously at the munks. "Or little dudes, I guess I should say...what's up?"

_WOOF!_

Everyone froze. Toby slowly turned his gaze downward to the pile of pillows in the center of the room, which the chipmunks and chipettes were all sitting on. "S-Something wrong, Toby?" Simon asked.

Without warning the puppy burst through the barrier of pillows, wagging his tail happily and looking up at Toby. Toby screamed when the dog jumped out and dropped his Coke.

"Smooth." Brittany said.

He was gasping and looking at his sister. "What...where..." He gestured wildely at the dog. "That...it.."

"Dog? Here?" Alvin guessed. Toby nodded frantically. "You know we aren't aloud to have pets!" He whispered loudly.

"Sure we are," Padamay said. "Your here, aren't you?"

Toby stared at her blankly before getting the joke and glaring at her. He studied the dog and questioned with wide eyes, "Holy crap, that's a Border Collie!" He pointed. "Do you realize how much those things cost?"

"Uh, duh." She replied.

Toby sighed. "Pad, how did you even get enough money for it?"

"Well, it helps having rockstars with you." Brittany said with a sly smile. "Of course," He muttered.

He then picked up his Coke and walked towards his room with a successful smirk. "Well, you know your not going to be able to keep him. Mom doesn't like animals in the house."

"Hey!" Alvin yelled.

"Besides the talking ones," Toby clarrified and walked towards 's door. "Maybe I should just tell mom now and save her the trouble of finding out..."

"No, Toby!"

The puppy seemed to understand that if Toby walked through that door then he would be back in the pound.

The cold, heartless pound.

So he started to whine loudly, crying and begging up to Padamay. It sounded like a child's cry.

Toby stopped, staring at the animal's anticts to getting his way. "Awwww..." Padamay said with watery eyes. She picked up the puppy and cradled him to her chest. He whimpered and whined some more when Toby didn't move.

"Awww," _Alvin _repeated. He jumped up onto Padamay's shoulder and patted the dogs head along with his brother's. "C'mon, Toby. How can you resist that face?" He puckered his lips and batted his eyes, imitating the dog.

Toby took one glance at the dog and had to turn away. "Fine," He gritted through his teeth. The puppy automadically stopped it's cry sestion and jumped out of Padamay's arms. He curled up in the center of the couch, happy and peaceful in his new home.

The chipmunks and chipettes all cheered and joined the dog on the couch, petting and scratching behind his ears.

"I won't tell," Toby said. "But I'm not helping when it comes to hiding him." He opened his Coke only to have it all shoot into his face. It got in his eyes, hair, mouth, and all over his T-shirt.

He swore he heard that dog barking an evil snicker.

"So does he have a name?" Theodore asked, rubbing the dog's belly. Padamay shook her head as she battled a Mario Brother's game on her DS. "I haven't really thought of one yet. Maybe I should have named him after Alvin sense he whines so much."

Alvin was about to shoot back with something before Padamay suddenly gasped loudly. "I GOT IT!" She said, turning her game over to revile a small green dinosaur with red marking's on it's back.

"Yoshi!"

The dog's ears perked up.

Padamay clapped. "He likes it!" Alvin said, "Great. You've got the dog a name. Now how are you going to tell your mom?"

She shrugged, holding Yoshi close and patting his head. "We'll think about that in the morning," She yawned and snuggled up on the loveseat beside the couch with the dog. She yanked an Alvin and the Chipmunks blanket from under the couch and hid the dog under it.

"Does she really think that he's going to stay there?" Jeanette muttered. Simon shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon."

_Next Morning..._

Sunlight welcomed itself into the room, stretching across the floors, walls, and ceiling as if it just waking up. Alvin woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon and toast popping out of a toaster.

_Music to my ears, _he thought dreamily.

He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. Usually he wasn't the first to wake up (More like never) but bacon was another situation. He looked over at his brothers and the chipettes. Theodore had his mouth wide open and Simon was hanging halfway off the couch.

Alvin looked over at Padamay, who had thrown the cover off of the loveseat. His eyes widened in realization. He tapped Brittany repeatingly in the shoulder. "Brittany," He whispered.

_"Whaaaaat?" _She groaned, curling up and shutting her eyes tighter. "Yoshi's gone." He siad. "What?" Brittany repeated.

"Yoshi. Is. Gone."

Brittany jolted up, eyes swerving this way and that. "Well why didn't you say so?" She said, slapping him on the back of the head. Alvin glowered, waking up his brother's while Brittany woke her sisters.

Eleanor woke up Padamay in a flat millisecond when she said that Yoshi was missing. "Munk," She cursed, looking into the kitchen and seeing her mother cooking breakfast. At her feet sat Yoshi on two feet in a begging position, toungue hanging out.

"Padamay, you get Yoshi, we'll stall!" Alvin said. She nodded, creeping up behind her mom. She jerked Yoshi silently off the ground and crawled towards the hallway. was about to turn around when Alvin jumped onto the counter.

"Mornin' Miss Seville!" He said loud enough to get her attention. She looked down at him with a carton of eggs in her hands. "Oh, good morning Alvin," She smiled brightly, nodding at the other's. "Boys. Girls."

"Good morning Miss Seville," They all replied in unison.

She grinned wider. "I'm guessing my brother Dave keeps you boys pretty well trained to be so polite, eh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

She giggled. Everything seemed okay before they heard Toby scream, "NO! HE IS NOT GOING IN MY ROOM!"

slowly turned towards the yell. "Toby," She called. "Is everything alright?" When she didn't get an answer she called, "Padamay?"

A few seconds later, Padamay and Toby's head popped from the enterence to the hallway. "Uh," Padamay coughed. "Sup mom. Your looking lovely this morning."

She gave her a look. "Will you two come help me? It's a little diffucult to cook for nine mouths including myself."

Toby and Padamay nervously glanced at each other. "Um, sure, Ma," Toby said. They both emerged from the enterence. Everything looked normal besides the fact Toby was wearing the biggest ski jacket that Alvin had ever seen. And something was squriming inside it.

"Oh my..." Eleanor whipsered hopelessly.

Miss Seville gave him a confused look. "It's...a little hot to be wearing such a thick jacket, don't you think, Toby?" She said. Toby shook his head as sweat trickled down his forehead. "No, not hot at all."

Yoshi squirmed some more, making Toby wince as the little claws dug through his thin shirt. When Yoshi did it again and again and he couldn't take it any more, Toby blurted out, "Can you excuse me for a sec-"

But he was cut off by Yoshi's head popping out from the top of the jacket. He growled at Toby but barked happily at Padamay.

Miss Seville screamed, dropping the carton of eggs that splattered over the floor. Yoshi dropped down through the jacket which down to Toby's knees and plopped onto the floor. He trotted over to the eggs and began licking the yoak up.

Many of the on-lookers gagged while Miss Seville simply stared in shock. She slowly looked up. "Kids," She said. "Who's your friend?"

Padamay looked down. "Yoshi," She muttered.

"And where did Yoshi come from?"

"...Convention."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"...He's shy..."

Her mother groaned in defeat and went for the phone. "Whoa, who are you calling?" Toby asked. "The pound." She replied. At that last word, Yoshi froze.

The munks eyes widened. "No!" The chipettes whispered together.

Toby looked down at the sad little puppy, his sad little sister, and the sad little munks.

"Wait, mom," She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed heavily. "What if me and Pad promise to take care of Yoshi, meaning washing him, feeding him, and...picking up after him.." He shuttered.

"Toby," She replied. "A dog isn't like a chipmunk. They can't clean up after theirselves or behave easily."

"Neither can they!" Padamay said, gesturing at the six chipmunks.

's face began to soften at that realization. "C'mon, Ma," Toby said. "I haven't gotten my chance to bring home any wild animals yet." He smiled.

She stared at him for a long moment before looking down at Yoshi. He moved his tail from side to side and crooke his head as if to say, _Whatcha say? _

She sighed and hung up the phone. "Alright," She was then smashed in between her kids and six chipmunks. "But only if you can take care of him!" She said and looked down at Yoshi, pointing. "And _you, _had better be a good little doggy."

Yoshi yipped happily in reply.

_"So, I guess the whole Yoshi situation worked out pretty good, huh?" _ A sober Dave asked on the other line.

"Yep," Alvin sighed, patting Yoshi's head. It turned out that the brown stains were mudd. He was just black and white, though it had taken over an hour to get him to stay still to take a bath.

_"Well, you boys stay out of trouble," _Dave said. _"Me and Claire are going to an island ritural. It's said to bless couples for all eternity."_

"How's it work?"

_"I'm not sure. Some old island dude with a weird accent said that we had to give him two hundred bucks and meet him at some famous Hotel called, 'Ha` Susher.' Then he'll do the ritual. "_

"Wait..._Ha` Susher?"_ What was wrong with that name?

"HA! SUCKER!" Toby yelled as he beat Simon on a Wii game. Alivn replied slowly, "Um, Dave did you already pay him?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

Alvin sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never mind Dave. Have fun on the rest of your Honeymoon. And...do me a favor?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Don't take anymore offers from Island Hippies."

**Woo! I hope you all liked Yoshi! I know I did!:D **

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon:) **

**Songs used:**

**Superstar-Toybox // Don't Stop Believing-Journey**

**(I have a bunch of ideas for the next one-shot but I don't know which one to use! Grr! I will hurry and get it wrote though! Peace!)**


	13. Match Maker

**Hey, guys! I just got back from my vacation in South Carolina! Had an awesome time. But the part getting sunburned...well...*wince* not so much. **

**But anyways! On to the one-shot! I desided to give Padamay a lil love in this chapie:D Who doesn't like fluffy lovin'? =]**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot # 13-Match Maker**

"Yes, they're all _fine _Dave," Padamay reassured the chipmunk's foster-dad on her cell phone as she raced back stage looking for a certain black and white furball.

"Yoshi!" Padamay whispered loudly. "Where the munk are you?"

_"Um, Padamay," _Dave said nervously. _"Are you sure everything's okay?"_

"Huh?" she replied, glancing out at the stage where all six chipmunks and chipettes were accounted for. "Oh yeah! Everything is cool, Dave. Just enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

_"Well," _Dave began slowly. _"Alright. Keep 'em out of trouble Pad. Maybe they can keep you out of trouble."_

"Hey!"

Dave simply laughed and hung up. Padamay grumbled and shut her phone.

_BARK! BARK!_

She whirled around. Yoshi stood on top of an amp, leaning forward on his front legs with his tail wagging in the air. His face had a _come and get me _look. Padamay darted forward as fast as she could, but Yoshi was just to fast.

The puppy jumped down from the amp and ran between Padamay's legs and toward the stage. "No!" She scream.

Her yell was so loud it caught Alvin's attention. His eyes grew wide when he saw Yoshi making a b-line for them. Still singing, he nudged Brittany in the side. She hissed and almost smacked him in the middle of her dance move but he quickly gestured to Yoshi while making wave motions with his hands.

Yoshi almost made it out when he was suddenly scooped up. His legs continued to move in the air while he was held. He blinked and looked down at the ground. That was far! How did he get up there? He looked up at the face of his capturer and yipped angrily. He just wanted to play with Padamay! And would have won if he could have been just a little faster!

"Gotcha, little guy," Jaxon Peters, a stage hand, said with a grin. Yoshi growled in reply. "Oh my gosh," Padamay panted as she ran to a slow stop in front of him. He jerked his gaze upward and swallowed hard. "Thanks so much, Jax," Padamay said, holding a hand over her heart as she panted. "He's faster than Alvin with a belly full of Red Bull."

"U-Uh," he coughed. "No problem, Pad. Um..." He glanced down at Yoshi and held him in front of her face. "Here." Padamay gave him a look but soundlessly took Yoshi in her arms. "Okay..." she said slowly. "Well, thanks."

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Toby trotted over to her. "Oh thank God!" He said, noting Yoshi. "I thought he got on stage." Padamay smiled and nodded at Jaxon. "Well, thanks to Jax that didn't happen." Toby looked at the boy. Then he narrowed his eyes.

He knew good and well when a guy liked his sister. They got really quiet. They started sweating. He knew because he had the same feelings whenever he was around a really pretty girl. He was a guy, after all.

The chipmunks all got off stage and were about to go up to Padamay and Toby until they saw what was happening. Alvin looked from Padamay to Jaxon then back to Padamay. His eyes widened once more. He knew that look.

"Guys," Thedore whispered. "I think Peters has a crush on Padamay."

"Well duh!" Alvin said as they all crouched behind a speaker. "Don't you see the glare Toby is giving him? He only get's that glare whenever he's battling someone on the Xbox. Even though he loses half the time, but still."

"Shh! I'm trying to watch!" Brittany said, intently watching the scene.

Jaxon nervously looked down on account of Toby's icy glare and swished his dark hair out of his eyes. He wasn't that bad looking. He was fit, had nice hair that swished and swooped everytime he moved his head, and a pretty good personality. He was polite as far as Toby knew and was very helpful during concerts. The Yoshi incident being a good example.

But Toby still didn't like him. He didn't like any boy that 'liked' Padamay. He _was _her big brother. It was his job to be over protective when he needed to be, which was like all the time.

"Right," Toby grinned tightly. He patted Jaxon on the head, which made his headset bob up and down. "Nice work, Jax. C'mon, Padamay, I think little Yoshi here's getting thirsty." Padamay gave him a confused look before he put an arm around her shoulder and walked her away. Toby looked back at Jax and made two fingers into a V shape. He then pointed at his own eyes then at Jax. _I'm watching you._

Jaxon looked down once more and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nice going, Peters," he muttered to himself. "You finally get a chance to talk to her and you freeze up. Nice." He sighed heavily and turned around only to be face to face with six chipmunks who stood on a platform, Alvin in front with his arms crossed and a small mic in his hand.

"Dude," he said flatly. "talking to yourself won't get you anywhere, you know." Jaxon snorted and looked up to the heavens. "I'm taking girl advice from a talking chipmunk."

"Not _just _a talking chipmunk," Brittany corrected with a smirk. "_Six _talking chipmunks." Jaxon raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, sense you helped catch Yoshi, we might as well help you, is what we're trying to say." Jeanette clarified. "Cause your not really getting anywhere with the plan your going with."

"Um, I wasn't really going with any plan."

Simon huffed. "That explains it."

"So wait," Jaxon said. "You guys want to help me get with Padamay by playing Match Maker? Am I right?" Alvin shrugged and nodded. "Pretty much, plus we don't really have anything better to do."

Theodore said, "Yeah, and plus we think you and Padamay would look really good together." Jaxon smiled. "Really?" Eleanor nodded. "Yep," she said. "Oh, and she likes your swishy hair. And your butt. She thinks it's cute. We read her diary."

Jaxon tried to look over his back. He then smiled wider and said, "She thinks it's cute?" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's nice. Now do you want are help or not, lover boy?"

Jaxon hesitated for a second before nodding. "Okay, sure. What do I have to do?" Simon then pulled out a piece of paper from his hoodie pocket. "What's that?" Jaxon asked skeptically. "It's a contract," Simon said.

"What's it for?"

"It simply states that we aren't responsible for any damage to you or any property of your's."

"Um, okay for one thing I live with my mom. I'm still in school, so I don't really have any property."

"Do you have a vehicle?"

"I have a Buell Firebolt."

"Nice choice!" Alvin said. "Okay, so sign and then we'll have you dinning with Ms. Padamay Seville in no time!"

_Next day, chipette rez..._

"Are you sure this is going to work, Alvin?" Simon asked. "Yes, for the millionth time!" his brother replied. "When have my plans _not _worked?"

"Well, there was that one time-"

"Alright, alright!"

"Can we go over the plan again?" Theodore asked quietly, watching Padamay who was sitting on the couch and watching are-run of _Meerkat Manor_, which was a favorite in the chipmunk home. Yoshi lay sprawled across her lap, drooping his head lazily off her legs as she absently rubbed behind his ears.

Alvin sighed. "Fine, here's what's gonna happen. Jaxon's already waiting at the park. We're going to use Simon and Jeanette's invention to call Padamay using the device to make my voice sound like her mom's. We're going to ask her to go to the park and say she broke down. We've already locked Toby in his room so he can't stop us."

Little did they know, Toby was hearing every word. He had a glass pressed up against his door with his jaw dropped clear to the floor. "Oh NO they didn't!" He hissed.

"Heh, yeah and he doesn't even know yet," Brittany mused. "Exactly," Alvin said. "Now someone get me a phone!"

They dialed Padamay's number. Her phone began to vibrate beside her on the couch. Without looking at it she answered it. "Yo?" She sighed.

_"Well hello dear!" _Alvin said in a high squeaky voice (squeakier than usual) into the voice modifier. _"It's your dear mumzey!"_

Padamay slowly arched an eyebrow. "Uh, mom, have you been around to much hazardous waste at the hospital?" Alvin giggled in reply. _"Why, of course not dear! What would make you think that?"_

Padamay blinked. "Ah...just a hunch.."

_"Ha! So smart! Well anyways dearie, I need you to do your mumzey a favor. You see the car seems to have broke down at the park and I'm afraid it's just to far for your dear mother to walk."_

"Mom, the park is half way across town. The hospital you work at isn't any where near there-"

_"Oh my! Look at the time! Well, I'll be waiting for you dear! And make sure to give Alvin an extra waffle in the mor-"_

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Alvin hissed, rubbing his head and covering up the speaker device. Brittany simply smirked at him and brushed off her hand. He grumbled and cleared his throat before continuing.

_"Yes well, see you soon darling! Mumzey love's you!"_

After the line went dead Padamay once again blinked skeptically at the phone and shook her head. Yoshi looked up at her and twitched an ear. _Where do you think your going?_

"Sorry, Yosh," she said, patting his head. "_Mumzey _apparently broke down the car across town," her voice turned sarcastic. "Which makes _perfect _sense."

"Where are you going, Padamay?" Jeanette asked innocently as the six munks came into the living room. "My mom broke down at the park," She replied with a yawn. "I'll be back in a few minuet's. Will you guys be okay by yourselves, cause I know Toby won't get away from his game to watch you even if a comet landed in the yard."

"Suuure." They all replied in unison.

She gave them a look. Then she shook her head and reached for her keys next to the door. "Wait!" Brittany said. "Your not going to wear that, are you?"

Padamay looked down at her clothes. She was wearing black sweat pants and a t-shirt that read **PWNAGE**.

"...What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I'm just going to get mom."

"Well, you never know who could be there." Eleanor said slyly.

Padamay gave them all another look. "Uh, okay, I guess I'll go change..."

A few minuet's later Padamay came out of her room wearing skinny jeans that had a black and purple checkered design. Her shirt was black and had the Coldplay logo printed on it.

"There," she said as she let down her messy bun. "Is this suitable?"

"Yep," Eleanor said with a smile. "Have fun!"

Padamay arched an eyebrow and looked at Yoshi. "Yoshi!" She said in a high pitched voice, much like a parent would voice to a child. "You wanna come with momma?"

Yoshi simply blinked his droopy eyes in reply and continued to drool on the couch. _Are you kidding me?_

She mock glared at him. "Yeah, well fine. You'd stink up the car anyway." She walked out and slammed the door shut.

"C'mon," Alvin said. The six of them jumped soundlessly through the doggie door and followed Padamay out to her Ferrari.

The six chipmunks all jumped from the bumper of the car to the sun roof, which Padamay had accidently left open. They slipped into the back seat and crouched down in the floor board.

Alvin hummed the Mission Impossible theme and recieved another smack from Brittany.

_Back at the chipette rez..._

"Julie, you _have _to come and get me! This is a big brother emergency!"

_"Toby, I've never even heard of a big brother emer-"_

**"IT'S A VERY BIG EMERGENCY!"** he shrieked and paced back and forth across his room.

_"Toby, Padamay's a big girl, she'll be alright. Besides, why would I take you there? So you could embarrass her in front of a really good guy? Negatory."_

"I'm not going to embarrass her, I'm going to...supervise."

_"Shouldn't your mom be doing that?"_

"Noooo," Toby said matter-of-factly. "It is specifically a man of the house job."

_"Oh," _Julie said quickly, realizing that Toby was the only man in the house. _"Well...okay. I'll be over there in a few, just let me clock out."_

Toby went shrill again. "This is no time for 'clocking out'! Just LEAVE!"

_"Boy, do you want me to steal your car again?"_

"...See you in a few." he muttered, pouting and glaring at the phone.

Julie smirked. _"Love you too, Toby."_

_At the park..._

"How do you break down in the park, I mean seriously," Padamay ranted, walking around the playground and hugging herself as a shiver ran down her spine.

She glanced up at the stars. There were so few, living in a city with so many lights. She crooked her head and half smiled.

Suddenly she felt something bump against her back.

She gasped and spun around, clenching her hands into defensive fists. Without thinking, she hit the person square in the eye. They fell onto their back on the pavement. Even though Padamay was scared stiff her sarcasm kicked in and she thought, _guess all those wrestling matches with Toby paid off..._

Padamay was about to kick them in the face when the person's hands went up innocently like a criminal. "Whoa, whoa!" The boy swished his hair out of his throbbing eye to look up at her.

Padamay squinted, shocked. _"Jaxon?"_

He chuckled nervously. "The one and only," She then gasped. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" She knelt down to her knees in front of him and gently pulled his hand away from his eye. "Lemme see." She commanded quietly. He complied, letting her take his hand away from his eye. She brushed his hair away from it and pressed her cool fingers on the rim of the bruise.

She hissed. "God, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine," he reassured her. "it's my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." he grinned cheekily and she had to smile back.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"Oh, my mom called me and she said her car-"

"Broke down?" She guessed slowly.

He squinted his good eye. "Yeah...how'd you kn-" He cut himself as they gave each other dry looks.

"Alvin." They said in unison.

Padamay shook her head and set her jaw, thinking about the ways to dismember a certain chipmunk when she got home.

"So," Jaxon coughed. "How'd you get here?"

"I drove my car," she said, nodding at the Ferrari across the park. "Whoa!" he said, eye widening. "Is that an '85?"

She blinked at him before grinning. "Yeah, it is...what about you, do you have a car?" He pointed at the bike propped up next to a slide.

Padamay gave a low whisle. "That a Firebolt?"

"Why yes," he said with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "yes it is." He glanced down at her shirt. "You ah, you like Coldplay?"

She nodded sheepishly. "What's your favorite song from them?"

_"Lovers in Japan," _she said. "Really, well I'm more of a _Strawberry Swing _man myself." She laughed.

They didn't know or care how long they talked. It was suprising how much they had in common. They both had crazy older brother's and no dad. He even told her his abnormal fear of cricket's and she said that she was terrified of old paintings of people. She told him their eyes always followed her and she still had nightmares about them hanging on the wall at her grandma's house.

Without warning she brushed the hair out of his eyes again to check the swelling. He blinked spastically but tried to stay cool. "Well," she shrugged. "it seems to have gone down a bit."

"Y-yeah," he breathed. "it feels better." She crooked her head at him. Then she smiled. "Hey, do me a favor." He nodded. "Close your eyes." His heart almost flew out of his chest, but he did so.

Nothing happened.

Thirty seconds must have gone by before he said, "Uh, is something supposed to-" A laugh in the distance was his reply. His eyes snapped open. Padamay was gone. He looked up at the playground and saw her sitting on the slide, watching him casually with a big grin.

"Oh, no you don't!" He jumped up and darted for the slide. He climbed up it with amazing speed and she yelped and pounced off the slide. He blinked down at her as she ran for the seesaw's.

She stood atop one of them, near the middle but not quite. He slowly pulled the opposite side down and stepped carefully on the seat. He then assended towards her slowly as the seesaw began to balance straight as he got closer.

And it happened. He finally got his kiss that he had all but dreamed of with THE Padamay Seville.

The chipmunks and chipettes were watching from a near by tree. Brittany whipped her eyes and whispered in a sigh, "So romantic..." Alvin grumbled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever...but I'm gonna laugh when they both fall..."

It was a simple, chaste and innocent kiss but it was the best kiss Jaxon had ever been apart of.

Then it just haaaaaad to stop.

_"PADAMAY MICHELLE SEVILLE!"_

When they both turned, they lost balance and Padamay and Jaxon toppled off the seesaw and fell to the ground. For an odd reason the entire thing reminded Padamay of when pretty music was playing and a record screech stop's it all.

Toby stood before them, seething and seeing red. Julie hissed, "This is _not _what I call supervising!"

"Oh munk," Alvin groaned and jumped from the tree.

"Toby," Padamay greated. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he repeated in a high voice. "Yeeeeaaahh," Padamay said, then her face scrunched up in anger. "Were you _spying _on me?" Now it was her turn to yell.

Toby backed up. "N-no, I was s-supervising! Hey, it was you guys who locked me in my room! Julie had to break the door down just to get me out!"

Jaxon slowly turned to the unknown woman, 'Julie'. _"You _broke a door down?" Julie replied, "I grew up with six brother's, dude. You learn how to break door's down."

"Supervising?" she repeated and stood up then began to stalk towards him. "Supervising does not involve intervening!"

"Well this kind does!" Toby said.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

Padamay then got an idea.

"Does to!" Toby said.

"Does to!" she repeated.

"Does not!"

"HA!" Padamay said. "You said it yourself! It doesn't involve intervening!" Jaxon blinked and watched the two siblings bicker. Julie looked down at him. "Well are you just going to sit there, kid?" He looked down sheepishly and slowly stood.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alvin said, getting their attention. Padamay narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. "You set us up."

"Actually we all did." he clarified.

"Why you little-"

"Don't act like it was a bad thing," Brittany said raising her eyebrow's. Padamay groaned into her hands.

"Look," Julie said. "Both of you." Padamay looked at her through her fingers while Toby snarled and did as she said. "Both of you are at fault here."

"How is it my fault?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"HUSH!" She yelled. They jumped and grew quiet. "Toby," Julie said cooly. "You need to trust Padamay more. She's a smart chicka and can handle herself." Padamay nodded with a triumphant grin.

"And _Padamay_," Padamay looked at her innocently. "You shouldn't get so mad at Toby. He's your big bro is all. He's doing what big bro's do, which is love and care for their little sis's. Alright? Now hug."

"Why-"

**"I SAID HUG!"**

The two Seville's instantly embraced out of fear.

_A few days later, chipette rez..._

Toby sighed sadly as he looked out of his bedroom window to see Padamay climbing on the back of Jaxon's Buell. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before putting on the spare helmet and they drove off.

He guessed he would be okay. If mom approved of Jaxon, maybe he would to.

But he still didn't like him.

Alvin sighed and hopped on his shoulder as he watched the couple leave. Toby guessed he didn't hear the munk come in sense his door was still broken.

The red hooded chipmunk then began to sing, _"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do..." _He gestured for Toby to finish for him.

Toby sighed once more and sang, _"Two can be as bad as one." _They sang the next line together, _"It's the loneliest number since the number one!" _

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH MEERKAT MANOR!"

The human and chipmunk both winced at Simon's scream.

_"One is the lonelist number..." _Alvin sang quietly.

***Twitch* *Twitch***

**Do you *twitch* remember in the first *twitch* one-shot where that *twitch* cricket wouldn't *twitch* shut *twitch* UP!**

**...**

***twitch***

***bangs head on table* yeah, well there's a frog living in the pool beside the house and it has not shut up all day. I'm sleeping with my *twitch* fan *twitch* on high...grr...**

**Songs Used: One is the lonliest number-Three Dog Night**

**By the way, you wanna see Jax's bike?**

**Follow the link!**

**.com/img/wallpapers/1280x1024/b/buell_firebolt_xb12r_**

**(I'm pretty sure it worked, if it didn't just google Buell Firebolt. It's AWESOME!)**

**Up next: Dave and Claire have some news for the munks :P**


	14. Baby Love

**Fave this story if you hate Freddy Krueger movies!**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot # 14-Baby Love**

"Don't go through the door," Toby whispered, squeezing the life out of the couch cushion he was hugging. _"Don't go through the door!" _He then shoved the pillow into his mouth so he wouldn't scream in terror.

"Toby, let go of my hand, your gonna yank it off!" Julie hissed, snatching her hand back and Toby transfered his hand to clutch the cushion as his breathing grew louder, along with his eyes.

Padamay was curled up beside Jaxon, covering her eyes with his hand. "Tell me when it's over," she groaned, making the boy chuckle quietly and he recieved a small punch in the arm.

Jeanette and Simon were hanging onto each other tightly as they shook the life out of theirselves in fear while Eleanor and Theodore hid behind the bowl of popcorn in the center of the group.

Brittany was hiding her face with Yoshi's ear as Alvin shivered in fear behind the puppy. Right when the munk looked over the dog's back Freddy Krueger came out of no where and the screen was covered in blood.

Alvin made a sighing sound as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thudded against the back of the couch.

Padamay gagged and breathed, "Be right back," She bolted down the hallway towards the bathroom. Toby glanced at the screen from the top of his cushion and gagged as well. He darted down the hallway to the other bathroom.

was walking from the bathroom right when he jumped inside the room and slammed the door shut. "Oh gosh, Toby," the woman sighed. "Did you try to beat Alvin at Chubby Bunny again?"

By the time the two Seville's came out of the bathroom's the movie had ended. "Oh, thank the Lord, it's over!" Toby rejoiced and sank down next to Julie. "So what happened?"

"Everyone died. The end." she replied flatly.

"The thing I don't get is," Jaxon said as a now pale Padamay sat down beside him once more. "That these horror movies are so stupid, yet they can make people believe in almost anything."

"Ah, the power of CGI," Simon said.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Everyone jumped and screamed at the phone. "Don't answer it!" Alvin yelled, hiding behind Brittany. "It's Freddie!"

No one made a move towards the phone. jogged into the room as the phone rang for a third time. She stared at all of them in disbelief. "There's ten of you in here less than six feet away from the phone and you couldn't reach over and answer it? Really?" she shook her head and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi, Dave! Good, your plane just landed, oh wonderful! Alright...yes, they'll be waiting for you, they've missed you dearly. Okay. Bye." She hung up and turned to the shaking munks and humans.

"So are you three," she looked down at Simon, Theodore, and Alvin. "to scared to wait for Dave at your house alone, or am I going to have to go over there and protect you?" she said dryly.

"Go over with us!" the munks said in unison.

Ms. Seville simply rolled her eyes with a sigh as she grabbed Dave's spare house key. "Whoa, whoa, Ma," Toby said shakily. "Your not gonna just...l-leave us here, are you?"

His mother blinked and gestured at the door with one last sigh. "Come on."

_Chipmunk Home..._

"Guys, there they are!" Theodore said from his spot on the window seal. The munks all scampered over to the door and waited. When it opened and revealed Claire and a sunburnt Dave, the chipmunks yelled, "DAVE!"

The man looked down as the munks jumped onto his shoulders and hugged him as tight as they could. "Hey, guys," Dave laughed, patting them all on the head. "Missed you too."

"Yeah, yeah, so what'd ya bring me?" Alvin asked with a large grin. Simon smacked him in the back of the head. "Alvin!" he hissed.

"I see some things never change," Claire muttered with a small grin. "Oh," Simon said some what bashfully and jumped onto the woman's shoulder. "Hey Claire. Missed you."

Claire smiled and said, "Aw. Thanks Simon, I missed you all too."

As everyone hugged the couple Toby glanced over at Jaxon who looked out of place and nervous as he rocked back and forth with his hands in his pockets, watching Padamay as she rejoiced over a purple shell necklace Claire had gotten her.

A slow smirk covered Toby's face. He casually walked over to Dave and swung an arm over his shoulder, and Dave winced at the contact with his sunburn. "So, Dave," Toby said, trying to hide his smile. "Wouldn't you like to meet Padamay's _friend?"_

Jaxon looked up and blinked, slowly turning his gaze to Dave, who narrowed his eyes in a Toby-like manor. "How good of friends are they?" he muttered quietly. "Oh," Toby said with a nod. "The _best."_

Padamay glared at her brother and made a gesture like she was cutting off her head and mouthed to him, _"Your dead."_

_"Love you too," _Toby mouthed back. This was gonna be good!

"So, your name is...?"

"Jaxon Peters, Sir," Jaxon replied slowly.

"Peters?" Dave repeated. "You mean the family that own's the car company?"

"That's the one, Sir."

"Oh," Dave said with a smile and patted the boy's shoulder. "Well then, nice to meet you Jaxon." Padamay victory arm pumped at Toby's bewildered expression.

"W-Wait," Toby said then turned to Jaxon. "What _kind _of car company is he talking about?"

"Well, me and my brother's paint cars as summer jobs...and my uncle owns a car business uptown."

Toby blinked. "Wait, wait...you mean Peters Dealers?" Jaxon nodded patiently. "Yeah, Toby," Padamay said smugly. "That's the car place next to the one where we got the Munk Mobile. You remember? We couldn't buy a car from there because they were all to expensive."

Toby muttered, "Oh," then turned to Dave. "So that's it?"

"Yep, pretty much," Dave said. "His uncle gave me a good deal on car fresheners."

Everyone was to busy with the conversation no one noticed Claire who's face was scrunched up as she rubbed her stomach.

Julie raised an eyebrow and asked, "You okay, Claire?"

"Huh?" the blonde woman looked up at her and shook her head before nodding. "Yeah, sorry. I just get air sick easily I guess."

"Well...okay, if your sure-"

Claire suddenly bent forward and smiled tightly. "Be right back," then she ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Jeanette asked worried.

Julie shrugged. "She said she got air sick."

"That's a little hard to believe," Simon said. "Seeing that Dave has the weakest stomach in the universe. It's a little odd to see Claire get sick before him."

As if on que, Dave suddenly turned green and darted for his bathroom.

Alvin snickered, "Every time."

_Five weeks later..._

"Oh my gosh, Theodore these are _soooo _good," Claire said as she ate yet another cupcake. Theodore smiled. "Thank you Claire. I made them just for you sense your so hungry all the time."

Claire smiled and licked the icing off of her finger. "I just don't understand why I'm never full," she thought aloud. "Maybe it was all that island food?"

"Yeah, that's probably it," Theodore said. "And that's probably why you keep getting sick after you eat."

She nodded and reached for another cupcake. "Thanks, Theo. I owe you one." The green hodded munk simply smiled and patted her hand as he jumped off the table's edge. "Hope you feel better, Claire-bear!" He called as he walked into the chipmunks room where his brother's and the chipettes were all looking something up on the internet on Dave's phone.

Simon looked up from the phone. "How's she doing?"

"Ate the _whole _tray."

Alvin shook his head. "How can a chick that skinny eat so much?" he wondered aloud. Jeanette tapped her chin and said, "I remember Padamay's mom saying something about eating being the symptoms of something...but I can't remember what it was."

"Hmm..okay, well let's try and name all the weird things Claire's been doing." Eleanor suggested.

"Right," Alvin said. "Okay, well...barfing."

"Barfing," Brittany repeated as she typed it into Dave's phone.

"She's always tired," Simon said.

"Tired..." Said Brittany.

"She has to go to the bathroom all the time," Alvin said.

"Bathroom..."

"And she's eating like a pig." Theodore said with a nod.

"Pig..." Brittany said and searched it. A few minuet's later she groaned. "Dave battery just went dead."

"Well, okay then, maybe we should just go and ask Padamay's mom."

"Can't," Eleanor said. "She's at work."

"Well what time does Padamay get home from school?" Simon asked. "Uh, it's summer Si," Jeanette said with a grin. "She doesn't have school."

"Oh."

"But she should be getting home from work in a few minuet's. She'll be there when we get there."

"What makes you think Padamay's going to know what's wrong with her?" Alvin said as they walked out of the room.

"Cause her mom's a professional nurse, that's why," Brittany said.

"Hey guys," Dave breathed as he ran in front of them. "Have you seen my car keys?" Alvin looked down at his hand. "Your...holding them, Dave." The man looked down. "Oh, well have you seen my phone?"

Brittany handed it to him and he didn't question it. "Where are you going, Dave?" Theodore asked as the man hopped on one foot as he put a shoe on.

"Claire wants chicken," he sighed. "_Lots _and _lots _of chicken." he shook his head and walked out the door.

"Let's hope she doesn't get a craving for chipmunk," Jeanette said. They all slowly turned to each other and ran out the door, which Dave had left open.

...

"So let me get this straight," Padamay said, taking off her PetsMart vest and letting her hair down which was covered in grey bird feathers. Some kid had opened Silver's cage and the bird had been flying around the store all day. It took eight employee's, including her, to get her back into her cage.

"Claire's been eating like nobody's business, she's been snapping at Dave to go and get her something else to eat, she can't sleep, she's in the bathroom twenty four seven...is that it?"

"And she's still throwing up."

Padamay froze and blinked down at them. "What?" Alvin asked. Padamay inheld and asked, "Um, none of you would happen to notice if her stomach's gotten a little...bigger?"

"Yeah, actually it has," Theodore said. "I was sitting on her belly watching Meerkat Manor and it was like...hard."

Padamay's eyes grew wide.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Simon asked. The girl nodded, "I think so, but let me call someone...I need a second opinion."

"Your mom?"

"No, Julie."

_"Julie?"_

"Just...shh!" She waved them off and dialed the number. "Hey, Julie. Um, I need you to second something for me...what, you ask? Oh um, well...I think...I think..."

The chipmunks all stared at her anciously.

Padamay squeaked out, "I think Claire's pregnant."

Alvin's eyes grew wide as his jaw hit the floor. Yoshi, who was sitting beside him, crooked his head at the display.

"Okay, wow," Brittany said, shaking her head. "Ew, ew, ew..."

"Your sure?" Padamay said weakly. "Okay...yeah, just bring it over. Thanks, I owe you one. Don't steal my car...just kidding. Bye."

She hung up and turned to the munks. She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Okay, don't panic. This is what's going to happen. Toby and Julie are going to get off work and go get a pregnecy test."

"Poor Toby, he's going to get all kind of bad looks," Alvin said, trying to lighten the mood. Padamay breathed a laugh and continued. "We'll give Claire the test and see if it's positive."

"And if it is?" Theodore said.

Padamay smiled. "Then I guess your going to have another little munk running around the house...so c'mon, let's go back to your house and wait for Jules with that test."

Brittany shuddered and said, "Once again, with the ew.."

...

Toby glared at Padamay as they all waited outside the bathroom for Claire. "What?" Padamay said.

"Do you know how awkward that was?" he replied. "You know how awkward it is for a man to be in _that_ section of Walmart! I'm scarred! Scarred for life!"

"Guys, shut up!" Julie said as Claire walked out slowly. She looked down, staring at the test with no emotoin on her face. She then held it up.

Positive.

No one said anything, until Claire said, "It's positive," she breathed, more to herself then anyone else. Her expression stayed straight for a split second...

Then she started jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

Everyone blinked at her. "Claire, you mean..you wanted to be pregnant?" Julie asked. "Of course!" Claire laughed, the biggest smile she had ever had on her face. "I've always wanted a baby! I'm so happy!" Again, with the jumping.

"Well, then..." Padamay trailed off, then stood up and started jumping up and down with Claire.

Just then Dave walked in and yelled, "Claire! I got your chicken! They didn't have the fourty pack, so I just got you two twenty packs! Wh-"

He stopped yelling when he saw his niece and wife jumping up and down squealing like little girl's.

"Um..." Dave trailed off as they both stopped jumping. "Did I miss something?" Claire smiled giddidly, and sucked in a deep breath before saying, "Dave, I have some news."

"..You _didn't _want chicken?"

"No, silly," she said, and held up the test. "This!" Dave squinted his eyes at the test and saw the small little +.

His eyes grew wide and he slowly turned to Julie and Padamay.

"Don't look at me!" The two girls both said at the same time. Dave turned to Toby, who just gave him a sick look.

Dave turned to Claire. "Aren't you happy?" She said, hopping again. "We're gonna have a bab-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Dave had fell against the floor, out cold.

Alvin busted into laughter, holding onto his sides. He crawled over to the other side of the counter, where Claire was standing and he patted her belly.

"I like you already, kid." he laughed.

**D'aaaaw...dontcha love kiddies? Well, I do anyway:D I have six niece's sand nephew's, so they kind of grow on you, hehe.**

**Now I know a lot of you are probably thinking that some preg. tests aren't accurate, but this one was, just cuz I said it was :P**

**So, I hope you enjoyed. Lemme know what you think! ;)**


	15. Road Trip

**No, I'm not officially 'back' yet. I just hacked into my sister's computer:) But still, here's an update! **

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot #15-Road Trip**

"I can't believe Dave is actually letting us do a concert in Florida without him there," Theodore said from the backseat of Padamay's Ferrari where he, his brother's, and the chipettes were sitting. Yoshi had officially taken the passenger's seat as his own, now that he was big enough to sit in it without rolling into the floor board every time the car went onto a curve.

"Did one of you give him another Bahama Mama? Because I know that he would have never said we could go alone if he was sober," Alvin commented, glancing out from under his red cap he had found when Dave make the munk's clean their room before they left for the Starbucks drive-thru.

"No, Alvin," Simon sighed with a slight role of his eyes behind his thick glasses. "He said sense Claire is expecting-"

"And has deadly mood swings," Jeanette added in quietly.

"-That the house need's to be as quiet and stress-free as possible," Simon continued. "So, no. We did not give Dave a Bahama Mama."

"Yeah," Brittany snickered, nudging Alvin in the side with a smirk. "He got himself a real Mama instead."

Alvin laughed and glanced over at Theodore and Eleanor who had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's that look for?"

Theodore blinked before replying. "If Dave keeps the house to quiet...then what if the stork can't find the house?"

Everyone blinked back at him. Even Yoshi looked back with an expression that said, _say what? _"Uh...huh?" Alvin muttered after a few seconds of suprised silence. "The stork," Eleanor said in an obvious tone. "It bring's the babies to the parents...right?" The small chipette turned to Jeanette, who usually had all the answer's.

Jeanette got a frantic look on her face and she turned to Simon. Simon stammered and turned to Brittany. Brittany looked at Alvin. He gave her a sickened look. "You should tell them, Al," Brittany said while everyone quickly nodded in agreement. "You _are_ Theo's big brother."

"So is Simon! And how am I supposed to know?" He whispered loudly in a frantic voice. He even gave Yoshi a pleading look. Maybe the puppy could go demonstrate on someone's leg, like most dog's did.

"Um...uh...H-hey, Padamay?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she pulled the car up to the speaker.

"...Um, can you tell Theodore and Eleanor where babies come from?" The breaks shrieked so loudly that it reminded Alvin of a horror movie where a ditzy blonde actress screamed dramatically as a killer slowly stalked forward. Or maybe when nails scraped down a chalk board. Or a record screech. Yeah, definetly a record screech.

Thankfully, all six chipmunks and chipettes had seatbelts on. Unfortunetly, poor Yoshi did not. Instead of whimpering and whining when he hit the floorboard, he glowered and glared at Padamay instead. _You owe me a coffee for that one._

Padamay slowly turned around and lowered her yellow sunglasses down her nose. "The stork," she said. "Duh!" When she saw that Theodore and Eleanor looked satisfied her expression turned from terrified to relieved as she slipped her glasses back on and she began to drive once more. Dodged that bullet.

"So, anyways," Jeanette said lightly as she cleared her throat, changing the subject. "I can't wait for the concert!"

"Oh yeah," Alvin sighed, lacing his finger's together behind his head. "Just think. The biggest and hottest rock star's of all time, beaches, babes, and best of all," He smirked. _"Nooo _adults."

Padamay sighed dreamily. "I know what you mean, little dude. Being a stage hand has it's perks. You can go around the world with that pass and you are _in there!"_

"I thought it was the chipettes that got you into all of our concerts."

"...Shut up."

"But for real," Alvin said. "We all have to admit that it's going to be flippin' awesome with no Dave nagging us until our brain's explode." He then shrugged. "Well with the exeption of Simon, but still."

_Smack!_

"Ooooow!" Alvin hissed, rubbing the back of his head. Simon smirked, popping his knuckles. "Yeah," Padamay said with a big grin as the employee continued talking through the speaker continued to repeat, 'Uh, hello? Anyone there? Can I take your order?'

"This is gonna rock."

_Chipmunk Home_

"NO!"

"Oh c'mon, Toby-"

"No! MUNK. NO!"

"Toby, it's just this one time."

"That's what they all sa-"

_WHAM!_

"Apoligize."

"But I don't wanna-"

Julie raised the back of her hand to him once more. Toby winced and rubbed his sore, scarlet forehead. He pouted and muttered, "Sorry, Dave..."

Dave smiled at Julie before turning back to his nephew. He, Toby, and Julie were sitting in his living room that wasn't currently covered in chipmunks with the T.V blasting. All was quiet exept for the occasional loud snore from Claire, who was taking a long cat nap in the bedroom down the hall.

"No prob, Tobe," Dave said with a grin, putting his hands together. "So I take that as a 'yes, I'll keep watch on the munks and Padamay without getting caught in the process' right?" Toby sighed, leaning forward with his elbow's on his knee's. "How are we supposed to even do that? I mean we can't sneak around Miami and not get caught by them. I mean _come on! _Alvin's like the best sneeker in the history of sneekers! And Brittany _easily _comes in second, Pad in third! Their like a...sneeker army! A really tiny sneeker army!"

Julie and Dave gave him flat look's. "Well, whatever!" Toby said with a wave of his hand. "All I'm saying is that we can't hide around the city like ninja's. We're not _that _corrinated," Toby said with raised eyebrow's. Julie gave him a look. Toby sighed heavily and grumbled, "_I'm _not that corrinated." Julie smiled and patted his head.

"Plus," Toby added. "My car's got a flat and a broken blinker," He half glared at his girlfriend. "And Julie's car is in the shop. How are we going to follow them if we don't have a car?"

"You could use mine or Claire's."

Julie shook her head. "They'll probably catch on and know, Dave," Toby nodded firmly. _"Seeeee?"_

"BUT," Julie said with a grin. "Jaxon said he can get us a car from his uncle's dealership." Toby jerked his gaze to her. "Uh, how about forget that?" Julie frowned at him. "He'll want to go," Toby said, then clapped his hands and jumped up. "You know what? We'll walk to Florida. C'mon Jules, let's get a head start by hitch hiking."

Without even looking at him, Julie reached up and pulled him back onto the couch by the hem of his shirt. Toby crossed his arms and pouted once more as he flopped back down onto the couch. "I don't really see the harm in Jaxon going with you, Toby," Dave said. "The chipmunks may go somewhere while the chipettes are in another place while Padamay is in another area."

Julie squinted her eyes and thought. "Or maybe it would be better to just let Jaxon go with Padamay and the chipmunks, I mean he _is _a stage hand-"

"NO." Toby and Dave said loudly in unison.

"Okay, okay!" Julie said, raising her hands in defense. "Just suggesting!"

"Why is everyone yelling in here?" They all turned to Claire, who was still in her PJ's and bear slipper's. When she turned to them they saw that her old mascara was dragged across her face with her hair in every which way. She looked kind of like a racoon in the face with all the make up that hadn't been taken off.

"Aaah!" "Holy...!" "Whoa, mama!"

Dave, Toby, and Julie all announced their cries of suprise at the same time. Claire scowled and slowly made her way to the fridge while dragging her feet. "Do we have any waffles?" She asked in a cheerful, light voice.

Dave blinked and thought. "Um, no...I don't think so."

Claire slammed the fridge shut and whirled around to him. "Oh, so your just going to eat all the waffles and not leave any for your wife who's carriny _your _heavy child?"

Dave shook his head. "I didn't, I mean-"

Tear's now filled her eyes. _"God," _She groaned. "No one cares about me anymore!" She began to walk back into the bedroom when she glared at them once more, eyes now dry. "What're you lookin' at?" She growled and stomped into the bedroom, then shut the door loudly.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before they heard Claire snoring again. "So," Dave said, coughing slightly. "You'll do it?"

Toby sighed heavily and dramatically, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean I don't have anything else to do, so yeah, sure." Julie rolled her eyes and smiled. "It would be our pleasure, Dave. Besides, I need to work on my tan anyway's." Dave laughed and nodded at them.

As Julie and Toby walked towards the door, Toby looked back at Dave and said, "Oh, by the way. Is it because you don't trust the munks that you want us to go play ninja and watch them?"

Dave sighed. "No, it's not that. I just want someone there to watch out for them. I mean they _are _just kids. But I didn't want them to think that I didn't trust them. It's just that..."

"...Yoooou don't trust them?"

Dave glared at Toby, who shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just asking..."

_A few day's later..._

"Sunscreen."

"Check."

"Sunglasses."

"Check."

"Credit card from Dave to only use for emergencies'." Brittany raised her eyerbrow's up an down as she spoke. Padamay laughed and nodded. "Check."

"Okay then," Brittany said, tossing the list in the air. "That's everything."

"Great, I'll just-" Padamay stopped mid-sentence when she heard Yoshi whine at her feet and nudge her leg. She hadn't called him off the list! Padamay sighed and patted the puppy on the head.

"Sorry, Yosh. You can't come with us. I mean, what would happen if I lost you in Florida? I'd never find you! Don't worry though," She grinned. "My mom will be just as fun." Yoshi's eyes dropped until they were half lidded to a dry expression. _Your kidding, right?_

The teen smiled at grabbed some of her suitcases then began to walk out of the room to load them into the Ferrari. "Oh, hey Pad!" Eleanor called up to her, waving her arms. Padamay looked down. "Yeah, El?"

"Do you think you could take our stuff with you? Because, you know..we can't really reach the trunk." She smiled sheepishly. Padamay laughed and nodded. "Sure, Eleanor."

"Great!" The smallest chipette reached behind her and handed up a green suitcase with an E on it and a purple one with a J on it for Jeanette. "Where's Brittany's stuff?" Padamay asked. "Right here!" Brittany pointed to a pile of pink suitcases that was easily as tall as her. "Brittany, what the crap did you bring?" Padamay asked with wide eyes. Brittany shrugged and sighed, "Oh just the necessities.." Padamay shook her head.

Suddenly Jaxon slid into the room and landed right on the door frame smoothly. He crossed his arms and swished his hair out of his eyes just as the sunlight hit his face perfectly. Padamay gave him a dry look but smirked slightly. "Nice entrence, Peters." She kissed him, which caused Brittany to gag slightly in a joking manor. Padamay half glared at her before she asked, "Care to tell me what your doing here?"

Jaxon gasped dramatically. "What? A guy can't bid his lovely lady fairwell before she leaves him on a terrifying quest filled with munks, stages, beaches, and boys that are no where near as hot as this one?" Padamay laughed and went to kiss him again but Alvin suddenly peaked his head into the room and groaned at the scene. _"Come on, _let's go! You can make kissy faces when you get back Pad, and that goes for you too, Jax!" The two teens blushed deeply as Padamay nodded over at Brittany's luggage.

"Get that for me?" She batted her eyelashes for effect. Jaxon's eyes widened at the large pile of pink. "What's she-"

_"Necessities," _She answered flatly, then walked out to the car while Jaxon grabbed all of Brittany's things. Toby sneered at Jaxon from his spot in the kitchen, where he and Julie were sitting at while Dave and Claire sat on the couch as Claire played with a very upset Yoshi. Toby glared harder at Jaxon as the teen carried the pink suitcases out to the Ferrari. Julie kicked him under the table, which caused Toby to hiss and break his stare as he grabbed his knee.

"Relax," Julie said quietly. "He's just helping load the car."

"Yeah, but look at his eyes! You can see it in his eyes!" Julie sighed and glanced over at Jaxon, who was currently sneezing as Yoshi tried to jump into his arms, wanting to be put in the car too. "Toby, that's allergies. His eyes are red and watery because of Yoshi." Toby narrowed his eyes, then crossed his arms and muttered darkly.

After everything was packed, all six chipmunks and the teen said goodbye to the other's. "Now you all be good for Padamay," Dave said firmly, hugging each of the munks. Padamay's mother nodded stiffly with a small sniffle as she hugged her. "That's right, you be a good example young lady."

"Yes, mom."

"And make sure none of them get lost."

"Yes, mom."

"And be in bed by eleven."

_"Yes, _mom."

"And don't forget-"

"Alice, jeez!" Dave laughed. Padamay's mother scowled at him. Toby muttered to his uncle, "Did she try to make everything this organized when you two were kid's?" Dave nodded. "Oh yeah. She would always organize her books alphabetically and by genre. All her shoes were in order by color and her pencil's were organized by length, shortest to tallest."

"Wow," Toby said with raised eyebrow's. "I'm no where near like that. Neither is Pad. I mean, can you imagine if one of us was a neat freak?" Claire thought for a moment and shuddered. "Thank goodness for skipped generations..."

Soon enough the Ferrari was out of the drive way and onto the high way. Everyone kept waving until the car was out of sight. "Show time!" Toby announced and ran into the house. Everyone shared confused glances until he ran back out with his suitcase along with Julie's.

"Vamanoose, Julie, vamanoose! In the car, in the..." Toby's head jerked this way and that around the yard. "Where's the...?"

An engine rumbled from the back yard and a sleek yellow sportscar pulled up beside Toby. The tented window was let down and Jaxon smiled from his spot in the driver's seat. Toby dropped the luggage with a loud gasp and clutched his chest. "I-i-i-s t-that a-a-a-"

"Lamborghini Murcielago?" Jaxon finished. Toby nodded dumbly. Jaxon chuckled and got out of the car, leaning against the hood. Julie shook her head, bewildered. "Where did you get a Lambo, kid? And one this new!"

"Peters Dealers," Jaxon explained with a hair swish. "I suggested to my uncle that it would be a good idea to test this puppy out and drive it a little. You know, to see if it runs good and all." He smiled sheepishly.

Toby studdered for a moment before yelling, "SHOT GUN!" He threw the bags in the trunk and was practically bouncing in the passenger's seat, touching everything that he saw.

"Aye yai yai," Julie muttered with a shake of her head.

"FREEDOM!" Alvin yelled as he stuck his head out of the car window, letting his arms flair out carelessly. "It feels so good!" He then sighed heavily and plopped back into the seat. "And can I get a 'thank you Alvin' for a private jet and Penthouse suite with a balcony?"

"Thank you, Alvin," Everyone said in a flat tone.

Brittany raised her eyebrow's. "Wow. I can't believe Dave actually went for a private jet _and _ a balcony room, you know being so overly worried and all." Alvin remained quiet. "You didn't tell him," Brittany said. "Nope," Alvin shook his head and popped his lips on the P.

"Why would he be worried about a room with a balcony?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, because one of us could be looking down at the city, all happy and then slip and fall to our painful death by going _SPLAT _on the concrete." Brittany replied in a light tone. "O-Oh." Theodore said quietly, eyes slightly widening.

"Don't worry, Theo," Simon said, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder. "We'll just look out a window, how 'bout that?" Theodore nodded thankfully. "Yeah, window's sound really good, window's are good." He smiled.

Alvin pulled his cap out of Padamay's purse and placed it on his head as he sat on the girl's shoulder. "So, how long to the airport, Pad?"

"Uh, in this traffic? I'm only going seven miles an hour, so...an hour or two?"

Alvin sighed heavily, looking around the car's interior waiting for something exciting to pop out at him.

He then smiled. "Anyone wanna sing one hundred bottles of beer on the wall?"

"I spy with my little eye something black."

Julie slowly turned to Toby, giving him a tired look. "Toby, you've said that each time you've gotten a turn. It's the seats, the seats are black." Toby gave a defeated sigh, slouching in his seat. They had been sitting in the same spot in this traffic jam for an hour and they couldn't find the Ferrari anywhere.

"Okay, Jax. Your turn." Julie muttered.

Jaxon looked up from his spot in the back seat and glanced around with half lidded eyes. Then he looked forward and grinned.

"I spy something red."

Julie and Toby blinked in confusion. Jaxon pointed straight forward. Toby narrowed his eyes then jolted up and pointed. "Red Ferrari! Getting off at the exit! Drive woman, drive!" Julie suddenly got a burst of energy and swirved the best she could through the crowd of cars and recived honks and yells of anger in return. Julie rolled down the window and growled, "SHOVE IT UP YA-"

"JULIE!" Toby screamed, grasping the sides of his seat with wide eyes. "WATCH IT, WATCH IT!"

The woman's eyes widened and she did a twenty five degree turn which caused Toby to practically land on her and made Jaxon (who wasn't weaing a seatbelt) fling himself involentraily into the floor board.

When they were finally on the exit everyone composed theirselves. Toby slowly sat back up, gasping heavily, as Jaxon pulled himself up into the seat and quickly buckled his seatbelt, pulling it tight.

They followed the Ferrari a little while longer until Julie thought of something. "Toby, you did get the plane tickets, right?"

Toby blinked. "I...thought you got them." Her eyes widened and she went to hit him until Jaxon cut in.

"Uh, guys. I don't think we're going to need plane tickets..."

The bickering couple grew quiet and widened their eyes at the black, sharp black jet that had golden letter's on the side that read: CHIPMUNKS.

"They got a private jet?" Julie whispered.

"Figures," Jaxon muttered.

"How do we get in?" Toby asked.

Julie thought for a moment with pursed lips before turning to them. "Fellas, either of you know how to fly a jet?"

**Dun dun dun!**

**Okay, quick update!**

**Um...Okay, I got a house! Yay for houses! We got power, water, all that good stuff. I'm not sure about internet though. The good new's is that I'm only six miles from this laptop, so hopefully that will come to my advantage:)**

**My sister had to go back to work today. Bleh. School starts in less than a week. Double-bleh. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed:)**

**Up next: Will Julie, Jaxon, and Toby be able to sneak onto a private jet and not get caught?**


	16. Chipmunks and Jet's do NOT mix

_**Guess who's back. Back again"D**_

**Yes, my fellow munkfans, Ice Around The Moon finally has internet:) You can now expect me to update regularly now. Yeah, I did the Happy Dance too;P **

**Anywho's, I don't wanna bore you, but I do want to thank all the reviewer's and reader's who have stuck by me ever sense I came upon this glorious website:) I'd hug each and every one of you if I could...or give you a fistbump if that sounded to weird;)**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot #16-Chipmunks and jet's do NOT mix**

The Trio sitting in the shiny, bright sports car scanned the area around them looking for any way to sneak in and or hide inside the big, black Chipmunk jet.

They noticed a short, round man with a scruffy mustashe who was standing beside the jet as he sipped coffee out of a mug which he held in a chubby hand. He wore a royal blue uniform with a bronze name tag that indicated he was the pilot of the munk's jet.

He took one sideway's glance at the brightly painted Lamboghini, then jerked his gaze back to it once more with wide eyes. A half second later, he narrowed his eyes suspicily.

"Oh, munk!" Toby whispered as the wide man hobbled their way. "What are we gonna say to him?"

Julie pursed her lips in thought, then her light eyes brightened. "I got it." She quickly dug around in her purse and threw a pair of white sunglasses with silver star's on the side's at Jaxon, who jumped in a startled fashion at Julie.

"Put those on, kid!" Julie demanded.

"Wha-"

"NOW!"

Jaxon and Toby shared a look of confusion, but the teen did as she said while Toby looked at the woman with a puzzled expression.

Julie straightened up in her seat and smiled professionally as she rolled down the tented window the pilot was trying to look through.

The gruff man spoke in a low voice, "Ma'am, care to tell me what your doing-"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what I'm doing!" Toby, Jaxon, and the pilot all cranned back as they watched her throw an all-out tantrum.

Julie threw her hands up in the air as she continued shouting. "You wanna tell me why my star client isn't already on his private jet eating salty penuets and drinking lemonade through a sippy straw?"

The man backed up. "Uh, what?"

Julie sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have been calling you loser's for the pass six hour's and all I've gotten in response is crappy elevator music that just make's my anger increase ten-no _twenty _fold."

The pilot shook his head. "Ma'am, I have no idea what your talking about."

With another heated sigh, Julie shot out of the car and waved her hands around again. "Look in that back seat!" Slowly, the pilot leaned down and looked at Jaxon. The teen suddenly caught on and pointed at the man with his thumbs up and made a _'cik cik' _sound with his mouth formed in some what of a smirk. Toby blinked just as the pilot did.

"...Who's he?" the pilot asked.

_"Who's he?" _Julie repeated in a high voice. "He, my good man, is the one signing my paycheck, along with your's. This boy has got a concert in Florida in less than fourty-eight hours with fan's _already_ sitting on the hard-and-to-small-gum-covered-seats of an arena _as we speak. _And if he doesn't get his private jet in less than five minuet's there are gonna be some major refunds wanted. And if this concert is cancelled, then I don't think people will be wanting anymore jet's from you, mister..." she read his name tag. "Peacie."

"Peacie?" Toby mouthed while Jaxon shrugged.

"Uh...well," Julie stook a hip out, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently. Peacie glanced inside the car once more while Jaxon slicked his hair back, muttering pick up lines while he made kissy faces at himself in the rearview mirror.

"R-right, right," Peacie said with a firm nod. "Of course we can get you a jet, ma'am. I've got one launching right after the Chipmunks, same location. I'll be sure to get this baby right here on the jet too, of course." Peacie went to pat the hood of the sports car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, homie," Jaxon said in a light, mellow voice as he gracefully floated out of the backseat while Toby clumbsily tripped out of his seat when he walked on his shoe lace. "No touchie the car, dog."

"Er, right. Sorry."

Peacie glanced down at Toby as he tied his shoe in a sloppy bow. He nodded at him. "Who's he?"

"He is our...stage director." Julie said with a grin. Toby laughed nervously.

"Uh huh." Peacie muttered flatly. Awkward silence filled the group, then the man looked at his watch.

"Oh, my look at the time!" Peacie said. "I better get on that jet. You'll be in the red one right behind the munks. Your car will be transported as well. Feel free to order whatever you like on the jet. I'm sure you've already paid the tab."

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright then," Peacie nodded and waved once. "See you in Miami." He held out a hand and shook Jaxon's.

When Peacie was gone, Jaxon flipped his collar up and adjusted the sparkly glasses. "Let's roll," he said while swaggering towards the red jet.

"You've created a monster," Toby said with a shake of his head at Julie.

888

"It's just a jet, it's just a jet, _it's just a jet!" _Theodore chanted while he kept his death grip on the seat as the sleek ket shot up into the sky.

He wasn't the only one freaking out. All six chipmunks and chipettes were on the point of hypervenilation as the jet went practically vertical. A chipmunk wasn't the best creature to be in a massive jet flying at speed's that put Julie's wild driving to shame.

After several minuet's everyone calmed down enough to grow bored as soon as the horrific event of the take off was over.

Alvin sighed heavily for the ninth time in the passed thirty second's, making Simon twitch where he sat. Alvin slowly turned to his brother and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Simon inheld deeply as he tried to keep his temper level. "No, Alvin. Your going to have to find some way to entertain yourself for the next few hour's."

With another sigh, Alvin laid back before smirking at a thought that appeared in his head.

_Pop!_

Each chipmunk and chipette flinched at the sudden sound that came from Alvin's mouth. The red clothed munk was smiling an innocent smile as everyone shrugged the sound off.

_Pop!_

Again, everyone flinched. Brittany glared at him but then he-

_POP!_

"AAAAAHHH!" Padamay screamed, throwing her face in her palm's while she yanked on her curls. Alvin blinked repeadily at her as he slowly backed into his seat.

"For five minuet's," Padamay started, her voice muffled by her hand's. She peaked through her finger's as she spoke. "Could you just...be...quiet?" She then shrieked, "FOR FIVE MINUET'S?"

Alvin swallowed as he nodded. "Yeah, I think that can be arranged," he said in a high voice.

Padamay sharply nodded back and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She frowned.

"Something wrong, Pad?" Jeanette asked.

"Well...no, not really. It's just that no one's called to check up on us yet. You would have thought they would have texted or something. Maybe I'll call Dave and-"

"NOOO!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore screamed with a frantic wave of their arm's.

Padamay blinked. "Er, why not?"

"Because," Theodore said. "If you call, you could wake Claire up from a nap and she'll get all mad and start growling like an angry bear! Like _grr!" _Theodore made ripping motion's with his tiny paw's for effect.

Again, the girl blinked. "Okay, then. I'll call Toby. I really don't care if I wake him up from a nap." She grinned and dialed Toby's number. "I wonder what he's doing..."

_Meanwhile..._

"So I say's to Brad, 'Well of course the chicken crossed the road! It's a chicken!'"

The jet was instantly filled with howl's and shriek's of high pitched laughter coming from the ditzy flight attendant's that were surrounding the teenager in sparkly sunglasses.

Toby glared at Jaxon from his seat and winced as the laughter grew louder.

"Remind me again why we brought him," Toby grounded through his teeth. When Julie didn't reply, he turned to her and saw her bobbing her head to the beat of a song that was coming through her earbud's, a content smile on her face.

"Glad _someone's _happy," Toby muttered, crossing his arm's and slouching down in his seat.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket and his eyes widened as the ID read: _Pad. _A picture of himself giving his sister a noogie appeared on the screen as her ID.

Toby swallowed nervously and bit his lip. Padamay was the best liar in the family, not him. Heck, he couldn't even lie to his mom when she asked if her brussel sprouts tasted good.

But he knew that Padamay was also a curious person, and that was what she would become if he didn't answer.

Cautiously, he answered.

"Er, h-hey Pad."

There was automadic silence on the other end of the line. Toby cursed himself. She already knew.

_"Okay, what'd you do, how'd you do it, am I gonna have to help you escape from the crazy house, or am I gonna have to help you hide a body?" _

"Um...yeah." He laughed nervously.

_"Whatever, I'm not even gonna ask," _she replied. Toby sighed with relief and whipped some sweat of his brow.

_"So, why hasn't anyone called yet? Usually you, Ma, or Dave would have called twelve times by now. Not even Julie or Jax has texted me."_

"Well, uh...Julie's kind of...busy right now." He glanced at the dark haired girl beside him who was having an all out jam-attack as she danced and sang in her seat. Toby shook his head and turned to Jaxon, who was now alone sense the pilot had ordered the attendent's away so he could focus on flying.

"Well, u-uh...Julie's kind of...busy," He glanced at the dark haired girl beside him who was having an all out jam-attack as she danced and sang in her seat. Toby shook his head and turned to Jaxon, now alone sense the pilot had ordered the attendent's away so he could constrate on flying. "And Jaxon..."

Jaxon perked up and saw Toby's frantic expression. "And Jaxon's...right here!" Toby tossed the phone into the teen's lap, then curled up in his seat as if the phone would explode. Jaxon blinked and looked at the ID. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head frantically at Toby, making 'NO WAY!' gesture's with his hand's. Toby responded with 'YES WAY!' motion's.

"What do I say?" Jaxon mouthed. Toby shrugged wildly and shook his head just as crazily.

Jaxon inheld deeply and slowly raised the phone to his ear with a shaky grin. "Er," he coughed. "Hey, beautiful. What's happening?"

Toby heard a girlish giggle and realized that his sister's suspiction's were now _long _gone. Again, he sighed in relief.

"Wha-what are we doing?" Jaxon repeated with a swallow. "Me and..me and Toby are...playing video games! Uh-huh, that's right! Can't you hear us?" Jaxon gestured with his hand's, making it look like he was holding a controller.

"Oh! Right, right!" Toby said, then did what he was known for. _"Pew! Pew! Pew! _Crap! Alien invasion! Jaxon take that one out for me!"

"Right! Uh...BOOM! Got it! Uh-oh! Watch out for tha-"

_"Bew, bew, bew..._"

Jaxon crooked his head at that sound.

_"Did his person just die?" _Padamay asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, Toby. Look's like your gonna have to start over."

"Dang!"

_"Well, I can see you guy's are er, busy," _Padamay laughed. _"So I'll let you go." _

"Okay," Jaxon breathed.

There was a pause on the other end.

_"Love you, Jax."_

Jaxon suddenly found it hard to breathe as he felt himself turn blue, something he alway's did when he was nervous. Toby crooked his head as the teen's face turned a dark shade of blue.

"Seeyouwhenyougethome!" Jaxon blurted out before he snapped the phone shut and threw it at Toby and hit him square in the eye. "OW!"

Jaxon leaned forward and rested his head in his hand's. "Oh, man! I'm such an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why didn't I say it back? Stupid!"

"Dude," Toby muttered, trying to open his sore eye. "When did you grow two head's?"

Jaxon stared at him for a second, then groaned into his hand's once more.

A few minuet's later, Julie took her earbud's off and turned to look at the two boy's. Toby was rubbing his eye, which was red and watering, while Jaxon looked like he had just murdered someone.

She blinked. "What the munk did I _miss?"_

_Back on the Chipmunk jet a few hour's later..._

Alvin wasn't the most patient of all chipmunks.

In the eight hour's of the flight, he had popped his lips eight hundred and nine time's (while Padamay was sleeping, of course), flirted with _every _flight attendant on the plane, ate seven candy bars, and counted all the hair's on his hand, all in a matter of just ten minuet's.

The speaker's up above crackled to life and announced, _"This is your Captain, Peacie Perkin's speaking-"_

"Peacie?" Brittany muttered. "Sound's hippie-ish."

_"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that we'll be landing in one hour."_

Alvin slowly looked up, hearing a chorus of angel's singing instead of Peacie's voice. He fell to his knee's, holding his hand's up. "THANK YOU!" He fake sobbed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Simon half glared at him. "Are you done?"

Instead of answering, Alvin dashed off, a smoke trail behind him, and returned in the next second with his bag's and waited to stand at the door, tapping his foot.

"I think he's got the right idea for once," Jeanette grinned, hopping down from her seat.

The chipette called over an attendent. "Is there something I can get for any of you?" she asked polietly.

"Yeah, gimmie two Red Bull's, a Monster Energy, some Kit-Kat's, and a king-sized Hershey bar."

Everyone slowly turned to the pink clothed chipette.

"What?" she asked.

"You realize you're going to be up the entire trip if you drink and eat all of that stuff."

Brittany shrugged, flipping some fur back. "I've desided to take a different approach to the paparazzi. Not only am I going to be able to answer all their question's tomorrow morning, but I'll be able to give it all I've got at the concert."

"Or you could just, ya know...go to sleep." Jeanette suggested. "I think Padamay likes that idea." Her word's were emphasized by the teen's heavy snores.

Brittany thought for a moment, considering, then shook her head. "Nah, I like the all-time-sugar-rush idea better."

The purple clothed chipette sighed then shrugged. "Your funeral."

Simon huffed. "She wouldn't be able to stay still in the coffin."

888

"Er, Brit? You okay?"

The chipette bounced in her seat in reply, grasping the black and green Monster Energy can. _"Duuuuuude," _she said, staring at the can in wonder. "This...stuff...is...AWESOME!"

She then jolted up and shot out of her seat, running around at a speed that was startling, even for a chipmunk.

Theodore blinked along with Eleanor. "Should we stop her?" he muttered.

Jeanette waved a hand at him, holding her Go Fish card's in the other hand while Simon drew a card from the deck in between them. "Just let her run. She didn't think that maybe she would just get a burst of energy-" She glanced up to see Brittany jumping from seat to seat while laughing madly. "-and she would just pass out when the buzz was finished. Just let her have her fun."

Eleanor and Theodore shared another glance as the pink clothed chipette began rolling around on the floor, still cackling.

Padamay shifted in her seat, then she inheld deeply as she sat up, lifting the sleeping mask off her eyes and yawned loudly while stretching.

"Hey lil dudes," she muttered, a sleepy smile on her face. "What'd I m-"

Padamay slowly looked down at Brittany while she danced around in a circle over and over again, waving her arms around while singing Kumbaya in a slurry voice.

The girl looked over at them. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Nu-uh" "Nope" "Negatory" were her answer's.

Theodore shook his head in a bewildered fashion. "I've never seen _anyone,_ beside's Alvin, able to chug two Red Bull's _and _a Monster while scarfing down candy bar's..._at the same time."_

"I know!" Alvin laughed from his spot in front of the door, chewing on a Recee's. "I think I'm in love," he laughed, watching as Brittany sang the Hamster Dance.

_"Greeting, passenger's," _Peacie said through the speaker's. _"We'll be landing in five minuet's. Please fasten your seat belt's."_

"Oh, no," Theodore said with wide eyes. "Not again!"

"Don't worry, Theo," Simon reassured as he snapped his seatbelt on tightly. "I highly doubt the landing is as bad as the take oooOOFF!"

_"And we're going in for a landing! Thank's for flying!" _Peacie called through the speaker's as the jet zoomed down.

_After the landing..._

The chipmunk's and the teen girl shakily walked on their jello-like leg's as they slowly walked down the stair's leading to the ground.

Alvin looked to the side to see Brittany zip down the hand rail and flip in the air before landing lightly on her feet. "Woo! That was fun!" she said, placing her hand's on her hip's. "I wanna go again!"

The second Alvin's foot touched the ground he collapsed and hugged the concrete the best he could.

"Land, glorious land!" he chanted with a wide smile.

Padamay nodded, then a hand flew to her mouth as she heaved over. The assistent helping with the bag's blinked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Dude," Padamay croaked out. "I need a trashcan, a bag, _something."_

"Why-"

"DUDE, NOW!"

Another man helping with the bag's handed her a paper bag and she turned her head, making wrenching noises and heaving over. Everyone winced and silently gagged. Eleanor sighed and patted Padamay's shoe with a grimace.

The girl handed the bag back to the man, who had a disgusted expression as he walked away.

"We are _so _walking home," Padamay muttered with a hand on her stomach.

**I know it was awful:'( I'm real tired and sick, so my muse wasn't exactly functioning right when I was writing, but I didn't want to make you guy's wait any longer. Sorry for the suckish chapieD: **

**If your wondering why Padamay didn't flip because Jaxon didn't tell her he loved her back, don't worry, she will. I just wasn't sure where to put that in. **

**If you have any suggestion's or comment's, review please! You guy's are the bestest-est-est!;)**

**Up next: The 'munks and 'ettes answer press question's. Toby, Jaxon, and Julie play ninja.**


	17. Highlight's and Ninja's

**Well, hello thur beautiful people:) Just wanted to say taaaank yoooooh so much for all the review's. I didn't think I'd get **_**any **_**because of my stupid absence, but alas here you are! Again, thank's a milli!:)**

**And again I say I think this chapter is lame:( Real short. Feel free to read anyway;P**

**Now take note! I've never, ever been to Miami. However, I've been to Flordia a few time's, and this is the scenery I saw, so hopefully it's about the same.**

**Hey, guess what! Guess what! I posted picture's of what I think my OC's look like on my profile. Check 'em out if you please. You may be suprised:)**

**This chapter goes out to shortnsweet615. Just because:)**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot #17-Highlight's and Ninja's**

They rode in an ink colored Limo to the hotel, gazing out in wonder at the bright, flashing light's of the city. People walked across the sand covered sidewalk's waving wildly at the chipmunk's and chipette's who had their head's sticking out of the window's just like happy dog's.

The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying theirselves was Padamay, who was curled up on one of the leather seat's, groaning and thumping her head against the seat with an irritated growl.

_"Pain, pain go away," _she hissed. _"Send it away, send it to Toby I say!" _

All three chipette's frowned at their best friend's sound's of pain. Eleanor hopped down from the window ledge and placed a caring hand over the girl's forehead.

"Oh, no!" she cried, throwing her hand's over her cheek's. "Padamay's burning up!"

" 'S okay, Ellie," Padamay smiled weakly, patting the little chipette's furry head. "It's just a little air sickness. I'll be fine. Promise." The green clothed 'ette didn't seem convensed, but before she could protest Brittany threw her arm's out in the air and sang loudly, _"IF I CAN MAKE IT THERE, I'LL MAKE IT ANYWHERE, IT'S UP TO YOU! NEW Y-"_

"Brittany, we're not even _in _New York," Jeanette reminded her in an annoyed voice as she crossed her arm's. "I swear, you're almost as bad as Toby when you drink Monster's."

Brittany slowly turned and stuck her tongue out at her sister before continuing to sing while waving her arm's. Jeanette simply sighed with a shake of her head.

By the time they had checked in, under Dave's name of course, sense sixteen year old girl's couldn't get a room, all the munk's were dragging their feet. Brittany had finally slowed down and was passed out snoring loudly while Alvin carried her on his back onto the elevator.

Alvin growled and hoised Brittany up higher onto his shoulder's. "Ugh," he groaned, his knee's threatening to give way at the dead weight. "What did she _eat?"_

Padamay smiled sleepily at the exhausted star's and gently snatched Brittany off of Alvin's back as the elevator went higher and higher. She knew Alvin probably never would have carried Brittany if she was awake, but it was still sweet.

Alvin sighed in relief and rolled his shoulder's back just as the elevator made a _ding. _"Your a saint, Pad."

"I know," she yawned back.

The shiny elevator door's opened to revile the penthouse suite.

Everyone automadically perked up with wide eyes.

_"Snaz-ay!" _Alvin said.

Everything was so..._shiny. _

The first room that greeted them was the kitchen, which was complete with a bar table, flat screen above the microwave, and bright, stone marble counter's with a room service menu next to the sink.

The next room was the living room, which had matching silk furnishing's and a glass wall with a balcony that over looked the black ocean behind the hotel. There was a massive skinny TV that took up most of the other wall, surrounded by massive speaker's.

There was also a dining room that could sit eight in dark, wide chair's that could probably fit two people in one, and another room that held six smaller bed's all lined with fluffy cotten complete with the largest TV, and another bathroom.

Padamay took one look at the suite, snatched her bag's off of the bellhop, and screamed quickly, "I CALL BEDROOM SUITE!" and dashed quicker than Brittany ever could into the room with the oversized canopy bed and private jacuzzi bathroom, then slammed the door shut.

Once again, Jeanette shook her head. "Guess _she _feel's better," she muttered.

888

_Next morning..._

"Padamay, let's _go!" _Alvin yelled, banging his tiny, furry fist on the master bathroom door. "The limo'll be here any minuet! C'mon, fan's are lining up outside already! You've been in there all morning!"

"Yeah, yeah," Padamay replied in a smart tone through the door. "You gotta realize, little dude's, I don't get an assistent who fluff's my fur every five second's."

Padamay stepped out of the bathroom, only to be stared at by six pair's of tiny eye's. Everything she was wearing seemed normal. Well, normal for Padamay, that was. Orange denim for shorts, black high-tops, a multi-colored tank top, and silver nose ring.

"What?" She blinked.

"...What's with your hair, Padamay?"

Padamay looked down at her shiny, brunette hair. Sure, she had straightened it today, but what was the big idea was-

_Ah._

They had noticed the pink highlight's that graced her brown lock's.

"Oh. That." Padamay shrugged, flipping some pink over her shoulder. "What about it?"

"Er, well nothing really," Eleanor said. "But...doesn't Jaxon hate pink?"

"Yeah, and?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Where did you get _pink hair dye?"_

Again, Padamay shrugged. "Had it delivered last night before I went to bed."

Jeanette narrowed her eye's behind her thick glasses. "Did you and Jaxon get in an argument?"

"Nope," Padamay sighed carelessly, checking her phone. "You guy's ready?" Without waiting for an answer she sauntered toward's the double door's of the Suite.

Every chipette and chipmunk shared a slow glance before they followed the teen girl.

888

_"Secret! Agent man! Secret! Agent man! They've given you a number..._er..."

Toby stopped his singing at his girlfriend's slient glare. He felt the _whipped _sensation blare through him and he grew quiet. Julie smirked and adjusted her huge, black headset that weighed down her head.

Thankfully, Dave had already signed the three of them up as part of the crew for the press conference, and the concert. All they really had to do was stand there and look like they knew what they were doing, which was pretty easy to do with a headset.

Julie glanced over at her other fellow ninja, Jaxon, who looked very grey as he absently tapped the headphone's of his headset. Julie frowned.

"Hey, kid."

Jaxon glanced up at her then looked back down, making Julie crook her head.

"Sup with you?" she asked.

Jaxon shrugged and stayed silent.

Julie sighed heavily and crossed her arm's. "Look, brah. We can do this the easy way, or I can twist your ear's off until your screaming higher than a teenage boy who hasn't hit puberty yet."

Jaxon slowly blinked and looked up at her expression. She was dead serious.

The boy sighed and shrugged once more. "Padamay did the 'I love you' thing, and...I didn't say it back."

Julie stared at him for a long moment, then-

_WHAM!_

Jaxon's hand flew to the back of his head with a gasp, blinking rapidly. "The crap...?"

"Ya stupid!" Julie said, then blurted out many word's in spanish. Jaxon continued to blink at the woman.

"That's what your all worked up about?" Julie finally spoke in English. Jaxon shrugged, still rubbing his head. Julie laughed suddenly, shaking her head.

"Listen, kid," Julie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How about you call her? Tell her how much you miss her."

They both got a command over their headset's, telling the entire crew to get everything ready and that the star's had arrived.

"You think that will work?" Jaxon asked in a nervous tone. Julie shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find out." The teen gave a shaky laugh, "Yeah, that'll be fun."

Julie and Toby got another command over their 'phone's. The woman sighed heavily while Toby looked pretty scared all of a sudden.

"Look's like me and the Tobster are on fan duty," she grumbled, pulling Toby away by the collar of his shirt as Toby tried to back away like a frightened puppy.

"Let's go, Toby," Julie said. "We gotta go hold off some crazy teenage girl's." Toby finally gave in and muttered, "Dave _so _owe's us." Julie was agreeing with him as they disapeared behind a corner.

Jaxon shuffled around awkwardly for a few second's, glancing around at the other crew member's, before pulling out his phone and backing into a corner where he wouldn't get in the way or be noticed by anyone.

He dialed Padamay's number just as an annoucement over the 'phone's speaker's told him that the conference was in motion. Jaxon looked over at the many TV's on the other side of the room which showed what camara was shooting what showing what. He saw a slim form in bright short's wearing a headset sway side to side as she quiety watched the TV's.

_"Baby, I love you, I'm never gonna let you go, cause everything you do is super duper cute..."_

Jaxon smirked at the ringtone as Padamay pulled her phone out, still watching the screen.

"Pad here," she said.

Jaxon swallowed nervously. "Er...hi."

Padamay stopped swaying and went stiff. After a few moment's, she replied with a quiet, "Hi."

Jaxon cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, ah, whatcha doing?"

He watched her shrug. "Munk-Sitting. You?"

He answered truthfully. "Missing you."

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Peters, have you been getting pick-up line's from Alvin again?"

Jaxon laughed, relaxing as the awkwardness melted away. Slightly.

Another demand went through the speaker's. _"Padamay Seville, report outside for fan duty. Padamay Seville." _

The teen girl sighed. "I gotta go. I'll text you later."

She hung up.

Jaxon slowly shut the phone and muttered, "Ouch." He then called Julie and Toby, warning them that Padamay was on her way out there, and they both made a B-Line back to the teen.

"So, how'd it go?" Julie asked, tossing an arm over his shoulder's, which suprised him a little.

Jaxon sighed. "Back to square one."

Toby shook his head. "Curse the square's."

**888**

**Okay, not as bad but ****very**** short. Again, curse my laziness! I can't find that dang plot bunny anywhere either! Grr! I'm very dissapointed in myself. This is like the shortest chapter ever, it's probably less than 1000 word's. It took like five minuet's to read through it, didn't it? Yeah, I know. I'm wondering where the rest of it is too:(**

**Song's Used: Secret Agent Man-Johnny Rivers / Can't Stand It-Never Shout Never**

**Up Next: Concert Time! All heck break's loose, that's your only preview;)**


	18. Padamay vs The Appendix

**It's Something-O-Clock in the morning. I am so tired. I have been watching F.E.A.R gameplay all day and now I am to terrified to go to sleep. So I shall write until I pass out. **

**Btw, I know crazy chapie title, couldn't think of anything else. You'll get it in the end. Enjoy;)**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot #18-Padamay vs. The Appendix**

The beach's of Miami were massivly crowded, just like the street's of Los Angels had been. People were surfing on huge board's far away from the shore, some laid out and boiled on the sand, and some simply stood in the water knee deep, sinking their feet as the wave's pulled back.

Theodore had taken one look at the thick, shiny wave's and shrieked before diving head-first into Padamay's beach bag. The teen got an idea and took residence right at the shore and dug a wide hole in the sand and let the water of the wave's roll inside it. Alvin had then insisted she add some collum's, and pretty soon he had convinsed the girl to build an all out sand castle.

"Perfect," Alvin said with a grin as if he had built it himself. The 'pool' was at least three feet deep and four feet wide now, thank's to Padamay and a few fan girl's who had passed by. Simon and Theodore were already enjoying it while Jeanette sat on top of a massive book and read away in the Sun while Eleanor kicked her feet in the water and Brittany laid out beside Padamay (Which was a little odd sense the chipette couldn't get a tan). The teen had gotten a few odd look's on account of the pink, but she seemed to pleased with herself for doing it to care.

"Yeah, and then he was like, "See you when you get home!" and he hung up! Yeah, I know! I _know! _For real, right?"

The munk's all blinked at one another while Padamay ranted on the phone to one of her friend's from school on her cell.

"Ugh, I gotta go, Christie. The Tobster's on the other line..._no, I don't think my brother is cute!" _Padamay shook her head and took Toby's call.

"You know, someone really should try and help them sort this all out," Eleanor said, now hovering vertically in the water next to Jeanette and the munk's.

"It's their problem," Jeanette said firmly. "They should work it out together."

"What even happened?" Alvin asked as he floated on his back, then jerked up. "Is she doing that monthly thing?" he whispered.

_"Ewwww," _Eleanor and Jeanette said in unison while Theodore looked confused and Simon smacked his forehead.

"Her what?" Theodore asked Alvin.

Alvin shrugged. "I dunno," he answered truthfully. "All Dave said was that girl's go a little nutter's once a month. But apparently Claire's now like that _every _month."

"Alvin, just-" Simon shook his head. "No."

The munk in the red swim trunk's shrugged innocently.

"Anyway's," Jeanette muttered slowly, shuttering slightly. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. All I know is that they have a disagreement about something."

"Which is...?"

"The love thing," Brittany piped in, dropping down into the water and sighing happily at the coolness. She swam over to the other's and talked in a quiet, gossip voice as the other's leaned in.

"Okay, on the jet, Padamay called Toby and talked to Jaxon, right?" Everyone slowly nodded. "Well, I heard Padamay say the L word! And not to Toby!"

Alvin gasped dramatically, swimming backward and throwing a hand over his chest. "Not the L word! Anything but that!"

Simon rolled his eye's. "A little dramatic, Al? We tell Dave we love him all the time."

"That's different!" Alvin retorted, crossing his wet arm's. "II see it all the time on TV-once a dude say's the L word to a girl, it all goes down from there."

"Yeah, on _TV," _Simon said, then sighed with a shake of his head. "You've been watching _way _to many Soap Opera's with Claire."

"Actually, they're pretty good," Theodore started, then cut himself off at Simon's look.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now," Brittany sighed. "Jaxon's all the way across the country right now. We'll just have to wait until we get back I guess."

Little did the chipmunk's, chipette's, and human girl realize was that Jaxon was much closer than they thought.

And was in a state of shock at what he saw.

About ten feet away, Toby and Jaxon sat in two beach chair's (Julie away shopping in the mall's of Miami), covered by an umbrella and dark shade's, both with wide gapping mouth's at the thick strand's of pink in Padamay's hair.

How had Jaxon missed _that?_

He wasn't going to lie, he would tell anyone who asked-he hated pink. It was to frilly and preppy for his liking. Padamay wasn't the least pit preppy or frilly, yet there she was with pink lock's.

Toby had taken off his shade's and rubbed his eye's before looking at his sister once more. Sure enough, they were there. Nothing seemed to extreme for his sister, but this..._this..._

It wasn't that he was furious because she dyed her hair, nothing Padamay did was suprising (Well, not for her at least). It was that she was mad enough to do it. And there were only a few people who could get under Padamay's skin...

He slowly turned to Jaxon.

"Peters," he sighed heavily. "Do you know why my sister now look's like Rocker Barbie minus the blonde hair?"

Jaxon didn't answer, but thought, _Well...they actually do look pretty on her..._

Toby pulled out his phone and dialed Padamay's number.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jaxon said. "Remember, she doesn't know we know! We're not here, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Toby said with a wave of his hand.

Padamay answered on the second ring. _"Yello?"_

"Hi, Padamay," Toby said in a shockingly sweet voice. "How are you?"

There was silence on the other end. _"Er, fine?"_

Toby smiled, then spoke in a gentle, caring, non-Toby voice. "That's good. Listen, you know if you ever need to talk to someone you can call me, right? I know you usually talk to Ma or Jules about...well, everything, but if you ever to talk about anything you can call me."

Again, silence was his answer, but then Jaxon saw Padamay hunch over slightly before she brushed a hand over her eye's.

_"Thank's, bro," _Padamay laughed weakly. _"It's nothing, just lovey-dovey junk. I...I kind of screwed up with Jaxon. I was just being a love struck teenager, that's all. I think...I think I really messed up, Tobe."_

Toby let loose a laugh. "Trust me, hun. You did _not _mess up with him. He's actually been going crazy missing you. Everything will work out when you get back, I promise. Okay?"

Padamay sniffled then grinned. _"Yeah, okay."_

Toby nodded to himself then coughed awkwardly. "Right. Well, okay. You, ah, be careful down there, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

_"Toby!" _Padamay laughed.

Toby laughed as well, then said, "Talk to you later, Pad." Padamay giggled in reply before hanging up.

Back over where the teen girl was sitting, she got six curious look's when she hung up the phone.

"What's up with you?" Brittany asked.

Padamay simply sighed with a happy grin and slipped on her yellow sunglass's while lacing her hand's behind her head.

Brittany blinked and shrugged while Alvin shook his head and sighed, "Women."

888

"How's she doing?" Simon asked Jeanette as the purple clothed chipette walked out of Padamay's suite.

Jeanette shrugged with a small sigh as she plopped down on the couch beside Eleanor while Brittany and Alvin cheered on two wrestler's on TV.

"Still sick," she told Simon with a shake of her head. "She said it's been going on ever sense we left Los Angels, sometime's it wouldn't be that bad and she wouldn't complain, but now she's in there-"

_"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGG!" _

Each chipmunk and chipette winced at the loud, pained groan that came from the other side of Padamay's door. Jeanette sighed once again. "Yeah, you get it," she muttered.

"Maybe she should go to the doctor," Theodore suggested, perking up. "Doctor's make it better, don't they?"

"Oh, no," Eleanor said, shaking her head. "Padamay _hate's _the doctor. I'm pretty sure she'd rather twitch in pain and wait for it to pass than go and get a shot or something."

Theodore thought before he shuttered. "Can't argue with that."

"BODY SLAM!" Alvin suddenly roared, throwing his arm's up. He then smirked at Brittany, raising his eyebrow's. "Pay up."

"Maybe it's just a bug." Eleanor said.

_"UUUUUGGGGGGHH!"_

Again, everyone winced.

"Okay, maybe not," the green clothed chipette whispered quietly.

Alvin absently rolled his heel's on the couch and brushed against the remote, which turned the channel and somehow also turned the volume up to full level.

_"YEEEEES, AND TODAY'S GONNA BE A HOT ONE, LEMME TELL YA, WITH A HIGH OF ONE HUNDERED AND TWO!"_

Alvin was forced into the cushions of the couch, lip's spread wide from the high blare as he rapidly blinked involentarily. Brittany went rolling and flipping off the back of the couch, while Theodore was stuck balancing on his head while he fought the blaring wind, and Eleanor looked like she had gotten the bad end of a game of Twister.

Jeanette went flying under the couch as Simon zoomed through the air just as Padamay's door opened, banging against the wall.

If furious had a face, Alvin was _sure _that it was Padamay's at the moment. The teen stomped over, one hand over an ear while the other clutched at her stomach before snatching the remote up and poking the mute button.

After a few second's of quick, heavy breathing Padamay said, "Alright, who's alive? Sound off."

Six little grunt's and groan's were her reply. Padamay shrugged, then she hissed as she clutched her right side, as she had been doing before her eardrum's were nearly busted on account of Alvin.

"Guh," Simon muttered as he slowly wobbled up to a stand. "You, ah...not feeling any better, Pad?"

Padamay roughly shook her head as she wabbled over to the kitchen, wincing and grimacing the whole way.

"Pad," Jeanette said gently, her head popping out from under the couch. "You really should see a doctor...what are you doing?"

"Calling Nurse Seville," Padamay grounded out through her teeth, yanking her phone off of the counter where it was charging. The plug ripped harshly out of the wall and thudded to the floor.

Padamay poked at her touch screen and tapped her foot impatiently while it rang. There was a muffled greeting on the other line.

"Ma? Hey, it's Pad, I...what?" the teen sighed heavily. "No, mother. No one is missing...no, I'm not letting Alvin chug down any kind of energy drink, and neither am I, nor am I pigging out on shaved ice. Is that it?"

The teen went on describing her pain's as she walked absently around the penthouse.

Brittany staggered around the couch, her fur sticking out in every way. She glared darkly at Alvin as she tried to flatten it out.

Alvin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Let's all make a mental note here," Jeanette said as Eleanor helped pull her older sister out from under the couch. The purple clothed chipette also flattened out her fur as she spoke.

"Keep the remote away from Alvin at all time's," she said, then raised her hand. "All in favor say I."

"I!" everyone said in unison in a flat tone.

Alvin grumbled, crossing his arm's.

Padamay carefully stepped back into the living room, her phone in hand. "Dave just texted me," she told them, throwing the phone in their direction. "Keep the phone. I'm going to bed. Do not wake me up unless someone is dieing. No, strike that. Do not wake me up unless someone is dead. Yeah, that work's."

She slammed the door, leaving the chipmunk's and chipette's to blink questionably at each other before looking at the text that read:

**Hi guys, this is Claire. (Dave can't text worth a flip) Anyway's, he wanted me to tell you that there will be an assistent ariving at the suite tomorrow to get you ready for the concert. He didn't say when though, said he seemed like a quick one. Hope you have fun, I'm going to go eat some more chicken. Be good:)**

Simon shook his head. "What _is _it with her and chicken?"

"Wait," Jeanette said, re-reading the text. "He _seem's _quick? He hasn't _met _the guy?"

Brittany waved a hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure Dave picked a good guy."

Everyone blinked at her before practically yelling, "He hired IAN!"

The pink clothed chipette blinked, considering. "Oh, yeah..."

Alvin face palmed.

888

Toby groaned for the nineteenth time in the last two minuet's. This is he usually did when Julie, his mom, or Padamay dragged him out shopping. It didn't help much that Jaxon was sighing heavily every ten second's.

After the sixteenth sigh, Toby snapped.

"Okay, are you like hypervenilating or something?" he said in a quick, sharp tone, half glaring at the teen beside him. Jaxon rolled his eye's and made another move to sigh, but quickly turned it into a cough at Toby's daring look.

"I don't know _how _you do this," Jaxon commented, placing his chin on his fist. "This is more boring than watching the grass grow."

"Well, your welcome to go outside and do so," Toby replied. "At least you don't have to hold her purse."

Jaxon glanced down at the purse in Toby's lap. Black leather with a rinestone skull on the side that had heart's for eye's.

How Julie-like.

Jaxon shuttered at the thought of the strange look's he would get if he had to carry _anyone's _purse around. "Yeah, your right," Jaxon said with a nod. "I'll shut up now."

"Hey, Tobe?" Julie called through the dressing room door. "Which skirt did you say looked cuter? The blue one or the brown one?"

Toby thought for a second. Well, he had agreed with pretty much _everything _she had said, wanting to be anywhere but in the woman's department of a mall.

How long had it been sense he had played a video game? He had played Tetris on his phone a few time's, but he wasn't sure if that actually counted-

"Dude, your phone," Jaxon practically groaned in an exausted voice.

Toby shook himself out of his daydream of long hour's with Call of Duty, pulling out his cell and reading the ID that said: Mom.

Toby flipped his phone open. "Hey, Ma," he yawned, stretching slightly. "What's up?"

_"Hi, sweetie," _Toby winced at the nickname, but didn't say anything. _"Listen, I know your probably busy, but I just wanted to ask if Padamay looked a little...odd when you saw her today at the beach."_

Toby blinked. Was she talking about the Punk Princess hair?

_"Did she look like she was in pain?"_

Again, Toby blinked. "No, she didn't," he said slowly, worry creasing his brow's. "Why, is something wrong with her? Is she hurt?" Jaxon looked up.

_"Oh, no, no," _his mother said quickly, laughing slightly. _"It's just that she said her stomach has been hurting ever sense she left for Miami. Perhap's you could check up on her, yes? She said if she was feeling up to it that she would take the chipmunk's and chipette's out to eat tonight."_

Toby nodded to himself. "Sure, yeah Ma, no prob."

His mother sighed in relief. _"Thank you, dear," _There was a loud, low sound on the line, then laughed. _"Yoshi say's hi."_

"Toby," Julie whispered, peaking her head out from the dressing room. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, I gotta go, Ma. I'll tell you if anything happen's."

_"Okay, Tobe. Have fun, and be careful. Or I _will _drag you back to L.A by your ear's. Kay?"_

"Yes ma'am."

After his mom clicked off, Toby filled Julie and Jaxon in.

"So, what's the plan then, Boss?" Jaxon asked.

Toby was about to answer, then realized he didn't have a clue. He looked sheepishly at Julie. "Jules, you got this?"

"Oh, yeah," Julie said, smirking confidently. "I _got _this."

888

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON! No, no! Not that way! Left! No, the other left! Go, go!"

Alvin bit his tongue as he clutched the steering wheel of the racing game he was currently playing at a pizza parlor Padamay had found in a phone book. Jeanette and Eleanor played on a pinball machine while Simon and Theodore battled on a wrestling game.

Brittany sat atop the checkered table in front of Padamay, looking down at the menu with an odd expression.

"Hmm," Brittany hummed, rubbing her chin before looking up at the teen. "Hey, Pad? What's an anchovie? Are those good on pizza?"

Padamay smiled through the jolting pain in her right side. "Brittany, I think you should stick to pepperoni."

The blue eyed chipette shrugged before she nodded. Another burning burst of pain blasted through the teen. Padamay hissed quietly through her clenched teeth, pulling off a grin at the waiter as he took her order.

"What's up with her?" Jaxon muttered quietly to Toby as the two of them and Julie hit behind their menu's, sunglasses, and hat's. Unfortunetly, Toby hadn't packed a hat, and Jaxon didn't have an extra one, so Toby was stuck wearing one of Julie's, which wasn't the most...masculine choice.

It was black with cat ear's on top and two big, pouty, purple eye's. After a few odd look's, Toby whispered frantically, "Julie, please switch with me, this is ridiculous!"

"Toby, it look's fine," Julie said, adjusting her wide New Era cap, slanting it to the side. "Are my bang's messed up?" she asked, recieving a glare as an answer.

They saw Padamay excuse herself just as the massive pepperoni pizza arrived to the chipmunk table. The furry star's seemed to mesmerized with their food to care.

"Jax, follow her," Julie said.

Jaxon blinked alongside with Toby. "Wear your disguise," Julie explained patiently. "It's dark outside, just stay in the shadow's but not in a creepy stalker kind of way."

Toby and Jaxon glanced at each other slowly.

"Hey, didn't I tell you I got this?" Julie said, crossing her arm's.

Jaxon sighed, nodded and stood. "Yeah, you got this..." _But not me, _he thought worriedly. He pulled his beanie down lower over his ear's and pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Carefully and as casual as possible, Jaxon passed the chipmunk's and chipette's who were scarfing down Coke and pizza at an un-human speed. He whistled inconspicuously to himself as he walked outside where Padamay had gone.

He found her sitting on a bench at the entrence of the resturant, clutching her stomach and hunching over. Jaxon frowned.

The boy swished some hair away from his eye's as he whistled once more and took out a crumbled up dollar. Padamay jerked up, startled, but continued to rock back and forth after a few second's.

Jaxon walked over to one of the vending machine's, purposely putting it in the wrong way.

"Somethin' the matter little lady?" he asked in a lower tone than usual.

Padamay huffed with a role of her eye's. "No, I'm just peachy," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Jaxon grinned slightly. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The dollar ejected once more as Jaxon talked. "You eat some bad pizza or something?"

Padamay shrugged with a sigh. "No, I'm not sure exactly _what _it is." She looked down sadly as the wind twirled some hair away from her droopy eye's.

"Guy problem's too, huh?"

Padamay sighed. "Agian, you have _no _idea."

Jaxon smiled sympethetically. "Who said it first?"

"Me."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Well," Jaxon breathed, cursing himself as the dollar went in. He pushed a random number, saying, "I'm sure he's not that upset." He winked behind his glasses. "I'd be speechless too if a lovely lady like yourself cared so much about me."

Padamay blushed, rubbing at her cheek. "Ah, thank's...?"

"No problemo," Jaxon said, grabbing the Snicker's from the machine. He turned to her, looking down, as he tipped his beanie slightly. "Nice to meet you, Miss...?"

Padamay grinned slightly. "Seville."

"Seville, huh? As in, The Chipmunk's and Chipette's Seville?"

Padamay shrugged. "Maybe."

Jaxon half smiled. "Guess you guy's have some pretty crazy adventure's, huh?"

"More like misadventure's," Padamay grumbled but wore a fond smile. Jaxon grinned back and nodded. "Night, Miss Seville."

"Night," Padamay muttered before calling out, "Oh, hey!" Jaxon looked over his shoulder just as he was about to walk back into the parlor.

Padamay shuffled sheepishly. "Thanks," she said. "For the ah...advice."

Jaxon grinned and nodded, swishing his hair once more. "Sure thing." He walked back into the parlor.

Padamay blinked to herself when she was done, thinking of the way his hair had moved so perfectly...

"Huh," she thought aloud. "Major Deja vu."

_The next morning, Concert day_

Let it be known that the two most terrifying sight's are not a bomb explosion, a friend popping out dressed in a ghost costume, or a mother wearing a night mask.

It was waking up a certain chipmunk, and a certain chipette.

Now, Alvin had been woken up early for concert's _countless _time's. When Dave had woken him up he had alway's spoken in a gentle voice as he hovered a plate of waffle's in the munk's face to get him up. That wasn't too bad.

For Brittany, it had alway's been Padamay too wake her and her sister's up. Brittany would mutter a beg for ten more minuet's and Padamay would comply, saying that they would have to wake up after she got ready, which took at least an hour on a concert day. No biggie.

But _this..._

The Sun wasn't even up. The cartoon's and coffee weren't even in motion. No bird's were singing, no happy, staticy radio was playing. All they heard was the _ding _of the elevator and the slide of the door's before light's came on and demand's were voiced.

"Alright, gentlemen, ladies! Let's get this show on the road! We've got one hour to get to the stage from here, and I'm not waiting on the traffic, lets go!"

Alvin and Brittany's eye's slowly cracked before snapping wide open with bloodshot white's. They both stiffly rose from their bed's like Frienkinstine himself, low growl's boiling in their chest. Shaking like a stick of dynamite ready to blow, they both sprung from their bed's roaring with a smoke trail behind them.

The man in the suite with white blonde hair and clear glasses was quite suprised when he was tackled face first by a chipette and a chipmunk.

"Who are you, what are you doing here? Do you realize how much sleep a star has to have?" Alvin screamed.

"I have bag's under my eye's! BAG'S!" I don't even have _skin!" _Brittany added in.

Padamay and the other's quickly ran from their room's, yawnking and rubbing their eye's. "Was' goin' on?" Padamay muttered, throwing her head around as her hair bun fell onto her face. "You need meh' to go look tha' door 'gin, Theo?"

_"Get them off of me!" _the man yelled, batting at the quick little missile's yelling furiously at him.

Padamay yawned. "Al, Brit, quit it...'s to early...go on, quit it."

The chipmunk and chipette slowly climbed off the man, both heaving. They shared a quick fist punch, still glaring at the stranger.

The man quickly got to his feet, adjusting his glasses and fixing his suit. "What was that all about?" he demanded, fixing his button's. "I have never, _ever, _been greeted like that by a customber before!"

"Well, obviously," Jeanette muttered, leaning her head on Simon's shoulder as she struggled to stay upright. "You've never had chipmunk client's before."

"Care to introduce yourself?" Padamay asked.

The man suddenly became very professional, holding his hand out to Padamay. "Please to meet you, Miss Seville. My name is Edmund Adams. I shall be your assistent for the day."

_"Thank you, _Dave," Padamay muttered under her breath as she shook the man's hand. "Okay, so why did we have to get up at the crack of dawn?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Edmund sounded flabbergasted. "Time is of the essence! Fan's have been camping out at the ticket booth sense last _week_!"

"The concert is at seven tonight," Alvin said. "We can leave an hour before the concert, we'll practice on the way!"

Padamay sent him a look before asking, "How long do we have?"

"One hour."

888

Padamay had absolutley _no _idea how they had did it. She herself had washed, dried, and styled her hair while putting on make up and clothes all in one hour while the chipette's and chipmunk's had changed from angry, sleepy little munk's to shiny, silky rock star's.

However, just because they all looked good on the outside didn't mean they were feeling just as pretty on the inside. Thankfully, Alvin had been able to complain the life out of Edmund and forced him to stop at a drive-thru McDonald's. Their assistent was quite suprised to see how much six hungry celeb's and one teenage girl could eat.

No one seemed to notice the sunshine-stained lamborghini that followed them all the way to the concert ground's.

"Okay, lemme give you the DL," Edmund said as he walked them through the grounds

"The whaa..?" Eleanor said.

"The Down Low?" Edmund explained.

"...Oh."

"Alright, you have only got ten hour's until the concert. In that time you shall be practicing non-stop with five minuet break's every two hour's.

"Say _WHAT?" _Alvin exclaimed.

"And Padamy, you will be a stage hand, as usual, monitoring the munk's as well as pretty much everything else. You will get _ten _minuet break's every three hour's."

"Lovely," she muttered, snapping on the headset he handed her. "Alright, good luck guy's." she said, nodding her eye's at Edmund which meant, _good luck with _him.

As she walked away, Edmund clapped his hand's together and said brightly, "So, who's ready to start?"

Brittany slowly blinked up at him, then turned to Alvin and whispered, "We are _so _dead..."

888

"Man, poor munk's," Jaxon said, popping open a Sprite as he leaned against a wall next to Toby on their ten minuet break, watching each 'munk and 'ette pant and heave as they continued to pratice. "They're gonna be dead by concert time if they don't stop."

"Nah," Toby said with a shake of his head. "Padamay'll make them stop any min-"

"Okay, that's enough!"

Toby and Jaxon whirled around to see a pink highlighted Padamay stomping over to where Simon and Theodore were passed out just as Jeanette fell over on Eleanor while Brittany collapsed and Alvin fainted dramatically, throwing a hand over his face.

Jaxon and Toby quickly looked down when she came charging their way, but turned back around to watch the Padamay-fit of the decade. They couldn't hear much, but from the wild gesture's the girl was throwing at the manager while he began to sweat, she was close to getting her point across.

Toby nudged Jaxon excitedly. This was getting good!

"I don't care _what _the press want's!" Padamay retorted in reply to his nervous mumble. He then began to protest once more, but Padamay cut him off saying, "Okay, let's get something stright: _I _am in charge of them, all six of them, on this trip. You can call Dave Seville and have him varify that yourself. I call their shot's-not you, not your fancy contract's, and _especially _not paparazzi. Now I don't want to, but if I'm forced to do so, I can make them go back to LA right now and this can all be for nothing. Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes, of course, Ma'am," the manager stammered.

"Exelent," Padamay grinned, patting his shoulder before nudging the furry blundle's along as they dragged their feet across the floor. "They'll be back in a few hour's or so. Comprende?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Padamay nodded, quickly walking away from the manager. When he was out of sight, she laughed in relief, running her hand's through her hair.

"What's wrong with you now?" Alvin asked tiredly.

Padamay laughed once more, saying, "I probably could have gone to jail for saying all that!"

"What?"

She made a _psh _sound. "I'm not in charge of you! Well, I am, but not in the way I was telling him. I couldn't _drag _you away from this place, your under contract. We'd be sued for all we've got."

"Wow," Alvin chuckled with a yawn. "Girl got game."

"Dang right," She smiled. "Now let's get you guy's to your trailer. I do believe a cat nap...er, munk nap is in order."

888

Alvin was extremly thankful to Padamay after the nap, _and _the Monster's she got all of them before the concert. It did them wonder's to please the thousend's of screaming fan's packing the stand's and the one's watching from the many camara's surrounding the stage. He was having a blast.

But Padamay was a different story.

She had never felt a pain like this before. She wasn't sure if it was even humanly possible for someone to go through much white-hot pain that seared through her right side.

She had sunk down to the floor behind the stage, clutching her side as she blinked back tear's and scream's.

When her hand flew to her mouth as a chocked, agonized sound escaped her, that was it for Toby Seville.

He threw his headset off as he ran as fast as he could, diving down onto his knee's in front of his sister.

"T-Toby?" Padamay questioned, then her eye's widened. "Oh, God I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

"No, no, Padamay! You're not dead!" Toby said, shaking his head just as Jaxon and Julie ran up to them.

"Jaxon? Julie? What the munk?" Padamay said bewildered before hissing in pain once more.

Just then Toby's phone rang, which was the perfect moment ruiner. He groaned loudly, flipping it open. "What?"

_"Toby, I know what's wrong with Padamay!" _his mother said quickly. _Nice timing, Ma, _Toby thought dryly.

_"It's appendicitis, it's effect's should be starting right about-"_

"Now?"

_"Yes."_

"Great," Toby breathed. "Okay, thank's, I'll call you back." He hung up and tossed the phone into Julie's hand's. "Jules, call an ambulence."

"There's no way an ambulence can get through here," Jaxon said, kneeling and patting the side of Padamay's head soothingly. "This concert has traffic backed up for mile's. You'd have to be a speed _demon _to get through it..."

Jaxon trailed off as he and Toby slowly looked up at Julie, who now looked firm and determined.

"You got this?" Toby asked as he carefully lifted Padamay up.

Julie nodded slowly, replying in a low voice. "I got this."

"What's going on?" Simon asked just as his brother's and the chipette's got off the stage for a quick break while Julie and Toby swarmed through the crowd of stage hand's.

"Wait, _Jaxon?" _Alvin said with a quick, bewildered shake of his head. "What are you doing here? And where's Padamay?"

"I think it's her appendix," Jaxon explained hastily, and Jeanette's hand's flew to her mouth as she gasped. "We're taking her to the hospital, just keep on going guy's, it's what she would want. Alright?"

They all mutely nodded.

Jaxon smiled silghtly at them before racing off to find his girlfriend.

"Alright ladies and gent's, time to get back out there and...!"

Edmund frowned at the worried, scared look's of the star's. "Hey, why the long face's?" he asked.

They simply shook their head's.

"Come on," Simon urged them on. "Padamay want's us to keep going, so we need to get out there, right?" Everyone nodded and quickly returned back out to the stage.

Alvin was frozen in place as Brittany stood, shaking and bitting her lip, looking scared and very un-Brittany like.

The next thing Alvin knew he had an arm's full of chipette as she hugged the life out of him as if he were a lifeline.

The munk stiffened a little, trying his best to hug her back and push his pride down, along with the awkwardness. He gently tapped her back with his palm a few time's as she said quietly, "She'll be okay, right? She _has _to be okay..."

Padamay was her best friend. She was just as close to the teenager just as much as she was to Eleanor or Jeanette. She kept their crazy life flowing, holding it all together like no one else could. Without her, she would have never met the chipmunk's, never would have became anything but an acorn eater in the wood's.

"...Yeah," Alvin said after a few moment's of tense, scared silence. "She'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Brittany asked frantically, pulling away to look at his face.

Alvin's eye's crinkled. "She's _Padamay." _

That was all he needed to say to convience her.

_Three day's later_

The thick, heavy silence spread around the room was enough to let the fact sink in. No one spoke or even looked at each other.

Finally, Brittany spoke.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, eye's staring straight forward.

"Yeah, I know," Alvin said, shaking his head slightly. "It can't be true."

He looked up at a smiling Claire.

"You're _sure _it's a girl?"

The silence shattered as laughter filled the room. Dave and Claire chuckled from their spot on the loveseat next to the wide hospital window. Padamay grinned like she hadn't in _day's _as she sat up on the slanted hospital bed.

One one side of her sat Alice Seville, who had almost had a nervous break down when Toby had hung up on her. Dave and Claire had been filled in after the frightened mother had dragged them into her car and practically packed their bag's for them they were being so slow. (She left Yoshi with one of her nurse friend's.)

When she had arrived in Miami with the other Seville's and had seen Padamay after the surgery she had shriekd, "MY BABY!" And pushed Toby flat onto the floor to get him out of the way.

And on the teen girl's other side, holding her IV hand, was Jaxon who had happily proclaimed his love to Padamay the moment she was concious. He guessed he would be around for a while, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Toby and Julie were seated on the floor on account of the lack of seat's, while the chipette's and chipmunk's sat at the end of the hospital bed.

"Congrat's, Claire," Padamay smiled weakly, then turned to give Alvin a look. "You owe me five buck's, just for your information."

Alvin mockingly glared at her.

"So, whatcha gonna name her?" Eleanor asked excitedly.

Claire shrugged with a sigh. "Not sure yet. Name's usually start a few disagreement's, and uh...honestly, I think we've had enough excitment for a while." Everyone agreed just as Padamay perked up slightly.

"Hey, Toby."

"Yeah?"

"Hand me that jar under the bed."

Everyone gave her look's.

"Oh hush, just give it," Padamay said, gesturing at him.

Toby blinked, looking under the bed and pulling out the jar.

He stared at it for a minuet. Blinked at it.

Then shrieked like a scared little scool girl.

"Duuuuuude!" Alvin laughed, hopping down with the other's from the bed and staring at the jar in wonder. "Is that your _appendix?" _

"Yep," Padamay smiled in her own way. "I asked the doc if I could keep it as a souvenir."

Jaxon gave her a look. "You know, usually people steal latex glove's or hospital mug's, but no, you just _had_ to get an inside," he said with a shake of his head.

"Just look at it," Simon said in wonder, poking at the clear jar. "It's _fascinating!"_

Padamay grinned. "Thought you would say that."

"C'mon, Dave! Lemme hold it!"

Toby's eye's rolled back as he fainted backward's in Julie's lap. The woman grunted and shoved him off. "Man, what'd he eat?"

Dave sighed with a shake of his head. He smiled. "Look's like everything's back to normal," he commented.

Claire grinned. "Yeah," she said. "_Our _kind of normal_."_

888

**Phew! I'm so relieved now. I did a Mary-Sue test for Padamay. She is a 'strong character' and has a 'bright future'. Yay for bright futures!:)**

**I haven't wrote a lot of romance in this lately, so I threw that little Alvin/Brittany scene in there for ya:) Not much, but it's a start. Sorry if it was all kind of sappy, but not all humor stories are all humor you know;)**

**By the way, holy crap! Over 6,000 word's! Aren't you proud of me? He-he.**

**(Again, so many idea's for the next One-Shot. But I shall have it up soon!)**

**Buh-bye! X)**


	19. It's ya birthday! Take Two!

_**Reunited and it feels so good!:)**_

**Important Note!**** I came up with a little one-shot and posted it. It's called **_**Language Lesson.**_** Basically, Theodore hears Padamay say a bad word. You'll have to read if you want to find out what happens. Reviewing wouldn't hurt either! It would make Padamay very happy.**

**Padamay: C'mon dudes, you know you wanna! *Gives you I'll be your best friend' smile***

**Tee-hee! **

**And many, many, many, many, many, many thanks to shortnsweet615 for putting up with my nagging and whining, and beta editing this one-shot xP**

**I'm not sure why but this one-shot some how ended up being a little angsty at the end:/ But you can still enjoy cuz things always get better;)**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1****-Aw, thanks^^**

**Chipmunks 1 fan-****You think so? I didn't think people would really like them that much, being OC's and all:) I might have to try that!**

**shortnsweet615****-Taaaank you, Shannon:)**

**Lakeeyia-****I know, I'm excited too! xD**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-shot #19-It's ya birthday! (Take Two)**

Toby Seville pulled his head under his covers right when he got home from his long night shift at Geek Squad. He had been on the phone with an elderly woman for two hours over his regular clock out time, but his boss was a little over board on customer satisfaction, so Toby argued with the lady well passed dark. He had finally stooped low enough to ask if her computer was even pulled up, which it turned out not to be.

Long story short, he had been kicking himself in exhausted rage the entire ride home.

The clock read three thirty-four am when he reached his bedroom. He pushed passed empty cans and game controllers and finally made it to his bed and instantly rolled up like a taco, clothes and all.

Just as he began to slip into the wonderful world of unconsciousness, a loud, blaring alarm filled his ears.

Toby shrieked in an un-masculine tone, feeling his nerves completely snap as he rolled and fell onto the floor inside his mass of blankets. He wiggled and twisted his way out and suddenly got a flashback of one of his school days when he was dared to do the worm in a ball-pit.

Toby shook the embarrassing memory away and shoved himself out of his covers, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he heard a high squeal followed by lots of thumping against the floor. Someone jumping, maybe?

He yelped when his sister skidded to a stop in his doorway, bouncing up and down and holding her SpongeBob Squarepant's alarm clock. She had a bright, wild smile on her face, as if their mother had just gave her permission to test a paintball gun on him.

"Pad, what...?" Toby trailed off tiredly, rubbing at his eyes again.

His sister inhaled deeply, trying her best to contain her squealing. She then gave up and began laughing crazily while clapping her hands.

"I'm seventeen!" she announced in a voice so happy it shook. "I'm seventeen, I'm seventeen, _I'm seventeen!"_

Her laughing dissolved into freaky giggles while she waited for Toby's reply.

Toby slowly blinked at her, then gestured wildly and said, "AND?"

Padamay's smile turned into a frown before she rolled her eyes and smacked her lips. She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. "You're just jealous cause you're old! HA! Beat that!"

"I'M TWENTY!"

Padamay was already squealing and laughing loudly once more, running around the house and telling the _wonderful _news to anyone who could listen. Toby could have sworn he even heard her tell Yoshi, then heard the puppy reply with an annoyed growl.

His sister dashed into his room again just as he was collapsing on his bed for the second time. "And in case you were wondering why I set my alarm for 3:36-"

"Because your purpose in life is to make mine a living H-E double toothpick?" he muttered into his pillow.

"Well, that may be true, but that's not why," Padamay replied. "It's because on this glorious morning seventeen years ago our dear mumzie was rushed to the ER and gave birth to _moi_ right in front of all her coworkers."

"Uh-huh, that's great..." Toby yawned.

"While you got your arm stuck in a vending machine out in the hallway, and our dear ol' dad tried to get it out by shaking it and causing it to fall over, which made your arm snap out of its socket," Padamay said in a dry voice that was thick with sarcasm. "Wasn't that just so kind of him?"

Toby snorted and snuggled deeper into his covers. "Yeah, I 'member."

"Yeah," Padamay muttered with her eyes narrowed at the floor. She cleared her throat. "Anywho!" she said in a now bright voice. "I'm going to stay up planning for my party this Saturday."

"You really think you'll be awake enough for that quiz in your first block?" Toby mumbled in an expert tone. "And don't even think about faking sick again, mom's figured you out. You've stayed out way to many times after late night concerts with the munks for her to believe that you've got _hirsutophilia_ on the day that just happens to be your birthday."

"I only used hirsutophilia once, and for your information it worked."

"You don't even know what it means."

"Neither do you."

"..."

Padamay grinned and spun on a heel out of his room. "One for Pad, Toby ziltch."

_That morning..._

Toby dragged himself into the kitchen after the smell of sizzling bacon and boiling sausage became too much for him. He slumped into his normal chair at the table and let his head thud against the table.

Across from him sitting in front of a waffle, Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "Er, Toby?" she said gently. "Are you okay?"

"No," Toby said into the table.

When he didn't elaborate, Eleanor turned to Jeanette. The indigo eyed chipette was sitting on the counter with a tiny cup of orange juice while she shrugged at the smallest chipette.

Toby looked up with droopy eyes. "How were you not woken up by all that noise?"

"Ellie, Brittany and I are heavy sleepers," Jeanette replied, perking up. "You'd be surprised how much quieter it is in a house compared to the woods at night. Sleeping through the night here is pretty much easy."

Toby hummed and dropped his head to the table again.

His mother pushed a plate of food in front of him. "There you go, Tobe," she said and laid Padamay's plate in the spot next to him. Toby perked up and looked at his plate. His face quickly fell.

"Er, Ma," he said. "Where's the rest?"

"That is 'the rest'. It's all we have until I can run to the grocery store after work today," Alice Seville replied as she poured a large glass of Red Bull. She sat it down next to Padamay's plate, which was stacked high with hash-browns, biscuits, bacon, toast, and grits.

"Say _what?" _Toby said in an airy voice.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's her birthday."

Toby pouted and crossed his arms with a huff. His mother ruffled his hair and said sweetly, "Do you want me to get you some Flintstone vitamins at Wal-mart today, pookie?"

Suddenly Brittany hopped up onto the table and snorted as she stretched. "Well that's enough blackmail material for the next year..._Pookie."_ She winked at Toby, who glared.

There was a knock at the door. "Toby, get that for me, would you?" his mother called from the stove.

With a groan, Toby shuffled over to the door and opened it up, wincing in the sunlight. When no figure blocked the harsh light, a voice said, _"Hellooo! _Down here!"

Toby looked down to see the chipmunks standing on the Welcome mat, along with a colorfully wrapped present that was stuck together with sparkly glue and pink duct tape.

Alvin tapped his foot impatiently as Toby blinked at him. "Er," Toby muttered. "You guys want some help with that?"

Simon cut off Alvin's smart remark. "Yes, thank you." Toby shrugged and grabbed the gift with the munks scampering at his feet.

With Yoshi at her heels, Padamay walked into the room fully dressed in an oversized sweater and furry boots. Her sapphire eyes widened at Alvin. "And just what are you doing up at a normal hour?"

Golden eyes rolled at hers. "Well one, because it was my shift to stay up with Claire all night while she barfed her brains out, and two, Simon and Theodore wouldn't stop nagging because _your _present was too heavy for them to tow all the way over here, and since I'm such a loving brother, I offered to help."

"Ah, correction," Simon interrupted quietly. "Dave kicked you out the door and demanded you help us or you were using the chimney as an entrance back into the house."

Alvin shrugged. "Same difference."

"Ooooh, present for Pad?" Padamay said with glee, grabbing the gift and shaking it. She gasped with a wide grin. "Is it one of those new Nerf guns? You know how long I've been wanting to test one of those on Toby!" She ignored her brother's cry of protest.

"No, Padamay."

The teen growled but continued to smile. After many minutes of difficult pulling and prying of wrapping paper, she finally reached the actual gift.

It was a headset, the same kind she wore at the concerts as a stage hand. The speakers were a much rounder shape and the mic was a small and simply curved. It looked _way_ cooler than her old one, which had square like speakers and a massive mic.

"Holy munk!" Padamay exclaimed. "My own headset!"

"It's already programmed. All the systems are set just like your old one." Simon explained.

"Thanks, dudes!" Padamay said, examining every inch of the shiny speakers. "I'm so gonna rub this in Jaxon's face when I see him."

"Speaking of lover-boy, where is he?" Toby asked in a casual voice as he gnawed at his burnt bacon.

Padamay stuck her tongue out at him before replying in a lonely voice. "At his uncle's dealership; He's trading with some other dealership from Oregon or something like that. Jaxon's gotta help his bro's clean up the cars before they're shipped off. Luckily he'll be done by this weekend."

"How is this birthday bash coming along anyway?" Jeanette asked.

"Pretty good so far," Padamay said with raised eyebrows. "Which is a little freaky, since almost nothing goes smoothly in this house."

"Ain't that the truth," Brittany muttered, wincing as Toby crunched through another slice of burnt bacon.

There was a honk outside.

"Oh, that's my ride!" Padamay said. She snatched up her Ninja Turtle book bag and knelt down in front of Yoshi. "Yosh, fist bump!"

The Border collie lifted his paw and bumped it against Padamay's.

"Atta-boy!" she praised with a grin. She stood up and jogged over to the table and pulled all three chipmunks into an embrace.

"Thanks for the gift, guys," she said to the three blushing munks. "Totally beats a Nerf gun."

"Aw, shucks," Alvin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

There were three more loud honks. Padamay groaned, "Geez, I'm coming!" She waved at Toby and her mother, then walked out the door.

Toby watched as Padamay approached the burgundy convertible. In the back seat sat two guys, one wearing a beanie with a yarn mohawk attached, and the other guy wore a shirt that had Stewey from Family Guy on it with a speech bubble that read, "What the deuce?" Driving was a girl with blonde hair and raven black streaks that were half way hidden by a plaid beanie.

The guy with the Stewey shirt pulled out a guitar that had been lying on the floor board and gave some sort of signal to the other guy and the girl. They then began singing Happy Birthday very loudly and purposely high as the girl in front pulled out a Starbucks cup that had a lit candle attached to it. The song ended with the three teens using spirit fingers. Padamay laughed wildly as they all bowed. She tossed her book bag in between the two guys and hopped over the door into the passenger's seat before the convertible took off down the street.

Toby sniffled.

"Dude," Alvin said, raising his eye ridges at him. "Are you...crying?"

Toby sniffled once more with a scrunched up face. He couldn't even pull the 'something in my eye' lie.

_"Gooood!"_ he groaned, whipping at his eyes. "My baby's growing up!"

Alvin blinked at him while Brittany muttered, "Oh, brother..."

888

Back stage had never been so crowded, or this fun, Alvin decided. Speakers taller than two humans combined blasted music loud enough to shake the floor and himself. He had to stay sitting on a table since there were way to many friends of Padamay dancing for them to notice him if he ended up squished under their shoes.

He did have to hand it to Jeanette, though. After all, it was her idea to use their concerts after party as Padamay's birthday party instead.

Brittany snickered beside him as she watched Julie try to help Toby dance. Luckily, everyone was too busy dancing themselves to see how horrible the Seville was doing.

Padamay, however, was probably one of the best dancers at the party. Mainly because she just didn't give a crap of how ridiculously she danced, and many people followed suit.

The teen broke off her dance with Jaxon and offered a hand to the red hooded munk. "Might I have this dance?" she asked with a daring smirk.

Alvin raised his eye ridges and reflected her smirk. "Oh it is on," he said. "Like Donkey Kong!"

After a dance with each munk, Padamay's friend with the blonde hair and black streaks pushed and shoved her way passed people.

"Move it or lose it!" she yelled over the blare of the speakers. "Yo, Pad!" Padamay arched an eyebrow in question.

"There's some dude outside," she told her. "He didn't have an invite, but he said he knows you."

"Who is it?" Padamay asked, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

The girl shrugged. "Dunno, never seen him before." She perked up. "Oh, but he did say that his name was Daniel. Daniel Carter?"

Padamay froze, her drink slipping out of her hand. Her world suddenly went just as still as she was in a matter of seconds. She felt like her entire soul had left her body as her head grew lighter, and lighter...

"Whoa, girl," Alvin said as the girl began to sway. He tugged at her top while Brittany quickly climbed up Padamay's arm and patted her cheek softly. "Pad, you there?" she asked in a worried voice.

Blinking while shaking her head, Padamay swallowed before clearing her throat. "Yeah," she breathed as she turned. She stole a long glance in Toby's direction, who hadn't heard the name of the man or seen her freeze. "I'll be back." Padamay said. She disappeared into the crowd.

The munks all blinked at the chipette's new expressions. Brittany looked like she wanted to go on a rampage, her normal bright, happy eyes now dark and dimmed angrily. Eleanor looked like she had just seen a murder, her jaw dropped and her eyes unblinking. Jeanette just looked sad, shaking her head.

"Do you know him?" Simon asked her quietly. "The guy?"

Jeanette nodded bitterly, her mouth in a tight line. "Daniel Carter..."

"Is Padamay's father," Brittany spat.

888

Padamay couldn't believe it.

After ten years, he was standing right before her.

His appearance hadn't changed to much. He had the same short, dark hair, the same shade as her own. His eyes were still that deep, hazel brown, the same as Toby's. His face was still smoothly shaved, his hands were still hidden inside his jacket pockets, something he always had done out of habit.

"Dad," Padamay breathed through unmoving lips.

Daniel Carter smiled slightly. "Hey there, Pad."

The teen let out a gasp. So he was actually there, right in front of her, speaking as if they had only been apart for a few hours instead of a few years.

Feeling like she had ran ten miles nonstop, Padamay asked, "Wh-What are you doing here? How...How did you find me? Us?"

Daniel gave her grin that was almost cheeky. "It wasn't that difficult, actually. I knew your mom's maiden name, so I had that. Plus, there aren't that many Padamay Seville's in Los Angeles."

Padamay narrowed her eyes. "You didn't look me up," she said. "How did you really find me?" she asked in a firmer voice.

Daniel mentally cursed. He hadn't even shown any emotion at all, and she had still been able to know he was lying. Now or never, he supposed.

"I still run a dealership," he said, nodding to his black Mercedes. "I'm trading with a man named Tomas Peters. He run's a decent company up town." Daniel paced slowly in the cold darkness as he continued. "He allowed me to take a second look at the cars while his nephew's gave them a last hose down. One of them was on the phone. Tomas apologized for him, saying he was drunk off of the girl he was talking too. Tomas said she was lovely, one of a kind. We even listened to the boy talk to her."

He waited for Padamay to put the pieces together. Her eyes widened. "You heard Jaxon on the phone with me."

"Yes, I did," Daniel said. "It was given away when he said, 'Oh hush, Seville,' and 'Love you too, Pad.' Finding you was pretty easy after that. Like I said, there aren't that many Padamay Seville's in the city."

"But w-_why," _Padamay said through a locked jaw. "Why would you even care about seeing me after _ten _freaking _years?"_

Daniel didn't answer the question. Instead he asked, "What's Alice up to these days?"

Padamay shook her head. "Why. Do you. _Care."_

Daniel pulled his lips together, inhaling and exhaling deeply before he answered. He met his daughter's hard stare.

"I'm in a little,,,debt," he admitted, as if the words burned. "I...I owe a lot of money to a lot of people. I've...I've done some things that weren't exactly...right."

"Why don't you ask Martha for help?" Padamay spat.

Daniel crooked his head. "Who?"

Padamay gave an exasperated laugh. "Martha!" she said, gesturing wildly. "The tramp you left mom, and Toby, and me for!"

Daniel looked down. "Oh," he said quietly. "Her." He didn't elaborate any more.

Padamay stared at him in realization. Daniel looked up.

"This isn't about seeing me, is it?" Padamay said. "This isn't about getting back with mom, either." He couldn't face her hard stare.

Daniel was shocked to hear Padamay laughing, laughing in a high, drunken tone for such a long time she had to clutch at her sides.

"What is it?" he hissed at her.

Padamay smiled much like a snake. One of his own smiles used against him.

"You're done for," she whispered in a voice that startled him and made his feet involuntarily back pedal. "Broke." She grinned wider, whispering like a frozen breeze. "You have..._nothing."_

Padamay regained her posture from her bent over position of laughter. "You leave here," she demanded. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "And don't you ever, _ever _come back."

Daniel tried his best to stand his ground. "Now, Padamay you don't have a right to say that. What if your mother misses me? Or maybe Toby? What if-"

"Toby hates you!" she screamed. "You left mom! You left her to raise us both on her own! You left me and my brother _alone! _And mom would rather die than be in ten feet of you, let alone get back together with you."

Daniel blinked.

"You don't believe me?" Padamay said, pointing to the door. "Then you go ask them!"

Before he could answer her, Padamay said, "We're done here."

Daniel glared icily at her. Padamay glared colder.

Suddenly, sirens blared a few streets away. Daniel cursed under his breath and gazed at Padamay.

"I know I don't deserve it," he said in a voice she hadn't ever heard him use. "But do you think you could...keep quiet about seeing me?"

He faltered under Padamay's eyes. _"Leave, _dad."

He did as she said.

Padamay stared after his headlights until they were gone and she was alone in the bitterness of the winter wind. She coiled her hands into fists, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

She heard the door open.

"Hey, Pad?" a hesitant voice called.

Padamay opened her eyes to see Toby giving her a concerned look. "Whatcha doing?" Padamay looked at him for a long moment before smiling. "Just got a little crowded in there," she said. "I'm better now."

Toby hummed and said, "Well come back inside!" He gestured towards the sounds of loud music and laughter. "Julie taught me how to dougie and I need someone to show off to beside's her."

Padamay raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" She grinned. "Think you can do it better than me?"

Toby gave a snort. "Uh, duh."

Padamay narrowed her eyes while pursing her lips. "Betcha I can beat you back to the party." Before he could reply, she had said, "Readysetgo!" and was running at full speed with a large, true smile on her face.

**Fave for mental picture of Toby doing the dougie? xP**

**Gosh. Number ninteen. Double gosh.**

**And before I forget, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I'm thankful for my readers:)**

**Up next: What do yoooou want to happen next? I have something planned with the new Seville, (Dave and Claire's spawn) but maybe I'll save that one;)**


	20. Baby Love II

**Hey, look! I'm alive:]**

**Man! Two months. Two freaking, fragging months. I sorry:'( My plot bunnies went a little nutters in the snow over the holidays. They're back in business now:) **

**Hmm...what else. Oh! Came up with three oneshots! **_**Alvin's Top Ten Pick Up Lines, **_**where Simon finds blackmail gold against Alvin, **_**Twas the Minkified Night before Christmas, **_**which is a parody of The Night Before Christmas, and **_**Another One Bites the Dust, **_**which is a gift to my beta about Simon and Jeanette. Feel free to give those a read if you'd like:)**

**Padamay was featured in another author's fic! Link on my profile for that story.**

**Shortnsweet615 beta'd this in 3.3 seconds. She is made of pure awesomeness;]**

**I dedicate this chapter to my sister. She has never failed to cheer me up with stupid jokes and epic acts of hilarity. If you have the time, please pray for her. Her father passed away a few days ago.**

**Thankies:)**

**888**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**One-Shot #20-Baby Love II**

**888**

Dave glared hard at the four white walls surrounding him. He had stared at these walls for what seemed like an eternity. Not to mention he was hungry, he wanted to throw his fold up chair out of a window and laugh himself into insanity while watching it fall to the ground, his back hurt, he had a headache, his right foot was asleep, and he had to pee.

Over all of his pains, the continuous beeping of the heart monitor beside him was getting him the most. He knew he would hear that horrible beeping in his sleep for the next two months when this whole ordeal was over.

Dave glanced over at his exhausted and extremely angered wife. Claire glared daggers at the heart monitor from her spot in the reclined hospital bed as she chomped down on a cup of crushed ice. She tilted her head, her tired eyes darkening as she muttered, "Have you gotten the urge to throw this thing out of a window and laugh yourself into insanity while watching it fall to its death?"

Dave snorted, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Something like that."

Claire hummed and gnawed on the edge of her cup. "How long have we been here?"

"Twelve. _Hoooours..."_ The couple looked over to Alvin, who was sprawled out on another metal chair. The munk lifted his hood, which caused Claire and Dave to wince. Alvin's normally bright and overly-ecstatic eyes were now dark and twitching and his fur was sticking up like he had been electrocuted.

"Look at me," he said mournfully. "I have bags under my eyes! I don't even have _skin!" _

"Alvin," Simon groaned tiredly, curled up at the edge of Claire's bed. "Shut..._up."_

Alvin blinked, taken a back. He opened his mouth to speak and Theodore threw a clump of ice at him. The red hooded munk then stayed quiet.

Claire snickered. "Don't worry, fellas," she said as brightly as she could. "Padamay will be here any minute, and then Dave and I will come home with this..._exciting,"_ she growled the word. "Kid."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Dave sighed heavily and stood up. He grimaced as his bones cracked with every step. He walked across the room and opened the door. The scene before him made his day a little more hilarious.

Padamay's long waves of hair were thrown up into high pigtails, her fringe bangs covering up the entire top half of her face. Her Reptar PJ's were ruffled and wrinkled, probably meaning she simply jumped out of bed and got in the car. Her eyeliner was smeared all over her face, her sparkly eye shadow exploding into her hair, cheeks, and face.

If a rainbow had threw up on Death, it was Padamay, Dave decided.

"I had better get child support or some crap for this, because I will _not _be getting up at two in the morning for you _ever_ again," the teen growled through her tangled bangs. She shuffled into the room, rubbing at her eyes and yawning loudly. Claire snorted at her PJ's. "Those are nice," she commented. Padamay glared dryly and gestured at the munk's. "Come on, little dudes," she mumbled. "Don't wanna be in the room when your little bro comes towards the light, do you?"

"Nope!" Alvin and Simon quickly said, tiredly scampering to Padamay. Theodore hopped onto Claire's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Good luck, Mommy!" he wished brightly. He patted her belly as he passed it and jumped down next to Padamay.

Dave nodded to his niece. "Call you when it's over."

"I'll have the welcome committee with me," Padamay replied dryly before walking out the door.

_**The next day. . .**_

Theodore stared up at the front door, his neck craned back all the way, not blinking, not moving. His brother's stood next to him shaking their heads. Alvin hummed sympathetically and nudged Simon. "How long do you think he'll sit there?" he wondered in a mutter.

Simon shrugged with a sigh. "No telling. Dave hasn't called, so Claire hasn't had the baby yet, which means they probably won't be home for another two days or so."

Alvin waved a clawed hand in front of Theodore's emerald eyes. "Hey, Theo! They're not gonna be home for a few more days! Why don't you-"

The door swung open, barely missing the two oldest munks and throwing them across the room. Theodore gasped, his eyes brightening. He clapped his hands. "Dave! Claire!"

A very tired Dave smiled at Theodore, and a very pregnant Claire walked into the house.

Padamay walked into the room and blinked at Claire's belly. "What the deuce?" she said.

Dave sighed. "She wasn't dilated enough," he explained. Alvin blankly stared at him. "It means she wasn't ready to have the baby yet, Alvin."

"I know what it means!" Simon gave him a flat look. Alvin glared golden daggers at him and turned his attention back to Dave."So, does that mean we have to keep doing this until this kid decides to say hi?"

Dave laughed dryly. "I highly doubt we'll have to go to the hospital on a false alarm more than once. It shouldn't be too long now."

Claire piped up. "I want McDonalds."

"Shocker," Alvin muttered, receiving a rib-jab from Simon and Theodore.

Dave blinked at her. "You're not tired?"

Claire gave him a look. "I just spent an entire day in a hospital bed. I could do back flips right now if I wanted to."

Dave shook his head in a bewildered manner. "I don't think I can make the drive to take you, Claire-"

"I'll take her," Padamay offered. "I'm craving a McRib myself."

Dave blinked, considering. "Well, okay then. Just hurry back, alright?"

"Of course!" Padamay sang, grabbing her keys from the coffee table. Alvin and Theodore made a move to follow when Simon grabbed them both by the arms. "We'll stay here," he said. "Lift a little weight off of Claire's shoulders."

The blonde gave him a grateful look as Padamay helped her out of the house. "Be careful, Pad!" Dave called.

Padamay snorted. "Dave! We're just going to the drive-thru! What's the worst that could happen?"

888

Claire contently gnawed on her Big Mac, enjoying the scenery of open evergreen field's and exploding sunset as Padamay coasted down the highway with her checkerboard sunglass's on.

The teen's driving was suddenly becoming shifty. Claire glanced at Padamay and saw her brows furrowed together. Claire snorted. "You're lost, aren't you?" Padamay opened her mouth to reply-

_Chh-ka, chh-ka, BLUNK!_

"What the-!" Padamay and Claire lunged forward as the car skidded and jerked. Claire dropped her Hamburger and clutched onto the dashboard while Padamay's sunglasses flew off of her face. Smoke began to seep out of the Ferrari's hood. The engine suddenly cut as black smog streamed out of the car. Claire and Padamay stayed tense and tight nerved as the car rolled to a stop. Padamay slowly blinked and pulled the keys out of the ignition before she pushed them back in and jerked them into Start. Nothing.

"Uggggh!" Padamay groaned, thudding her head against the wheel. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Maybe we can-" A sharp, white hot pain in Claire's belly made her gasp instead of finish her sentence.

Padamay was too busy ranting in Japanese to hear her. The teen suddenly stopped when she heard an odd sound. Padamay gave her a look. "Did you spill your drink?"

Claire laughed shakily, grasping her abdomen. "Uh, that's not my drink."

Padamay blinked at her before realization struck her. "Oh, you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

888

Toby held a tight grip on his game controller, pounding the buttons as a horde of zombies attacked his game character. Alvin slammed his fists on his own game controller, rapidly jabbing at the colorful buttons which caused his player to blast his gun.

"Jockey, Jockey!" Toby warned before the smallest zombie attacked Alvin's player. "Get it off, get it off!" Alvin wailed, pushing the button's of Toby's controller.

Jeanette rolled her eyes at the two. She, her sisters, Toby and Miss Alice had journeyed over to the Chipmunk home to see Claire, but the soon to be mom was nowhere in sight.

Jeanette gazed out at the retreating Sun and watched as the sky shifted into rays of lavender and pink. Night was beginning to fall over the city. The chipette shook her head, looking out at the empty driveway.

She heard claws clicking in a scamper towards her. "What's wrong?" she heard Simon ask. "Padamay and Claire aren't back," she explained, still looking out the window. "Surely McDonald's wasn't that crowded."

"Can't get either of them on my cell," Dave muttered, catching the tail-end of the conversation. Simon now shared Jeanette's concerned look. Dave ran a hand through his hair and tried again and again.

"I hope they're not lost," Jeanette said quietly so Dave wouldn't hear her worriedness.

Simon snorted. "Don't worry. If they are, I'm sure they aren't panicking."

888

"Okay, do not panic, do not panic, _donotpanic, __**DO NOT PANIC!"**_

"Padamay!" Claire yelled through her teeth in annoyance. "I'm not panicking yet!"

"I was talking to myself!" Padamay explained as her chest heaved.

"Well, we don't have time to panic," Claire hissed as the pain increased. "Call your mother, see if she can get us an ambulance or something. Please."

Padamay composed herself, catching her breath and nodding. She pulled out her lime green phone and whined loudly at the sight of the blinking battery symbol.

"What?" Claire worriedly asked.

The teen shook her head. "N-Nothing." Padamay quickly dialed her mother's number. Her call was answered on the first ring.

_"Padamay! Oh, thank goodness!" _her mother breathed thankfully. Padamay could hear muffled voices in the background. _"It's Padamay. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine," Padamay muttered, warily glancing at Claire, who looked like she was about to morph into a werewolf with all her heaving and huffing. "Claire Bear...not so much."

_"...Oh no." _

"Yep," Padamay said flatly.

_"You can't be serious; she's not due until next week!" _

"Well, I guess baby Seville didn't like Claire's Big Mac and he wants out," Padamay said tightly.

_"Padamay?" _Dave's voice chimed in. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Your baby mama, that's what's wrong," _Alvin piped.

Padamay sighed impatiently. "Mom, can you get an ambulance out here, like, ASAP?"

_"Well sure. Where are you?"_

"..."

_"You're lost aren't you?" _her mother said dryly.

"No!" Padamay retorted. Her mom waited. "Yes..."

_"Perfect. Okay, let me talk to Claire."_

Padamay jogged over to the car and put her mother on speaker. Claire hissed and jerked as the nurse spoke.

_"Alright, um...okay. Claire, are your contractions four to six minutes apart?"_

Claire, still panting, nodded. "Yes," she said shakily.

_"Are they about thirty seconds long?"_

"Yes."

_"And are they getting harder to get through?"_

"...Yes."

Padamay resisted the urge to scream and bash her head against the highway just so she could get out of this. She flipped the phone on speaker and paced around the field.

_"Padamay, you know what this means," _her mother said stiffly.

Padamay knew the tone her mom was using.

And she did not like that tone.

The teen's bright eyes grew wide and she almost passed out. "Wh-wh-wha-wha-wha-"

_"Speak English, you soul-sucking teenager!" _Alvin snapped.

"Mom, no, no, no," Padamay said in a shaky, horrified, shrilly voice. "Th-there's no way I c-can...I didn't even pass Biology! I couldn't even dissect worms! What makes you think I can-"

_"Padamay, you _have _to," _Alice said firmly.

Padamay began breathing in gasps, pacing through the grass as frantic tears gathered in her eyes. She crouched down, running her hands through her now sweaty hair.

"P-Pad?" Claire's high voice called shakily. "What'd she say? Is she almost here?"

Padamay pulled her lips together, taking a slow, deep breath, and exhaling. She quickly stood, jogging back to the car. Still holding the phone, Padamay opened the passenger's door and emptied her bag out, grabbing a couple of hair scrunchies. She flipped herself over and pulled her thick locks into a messy bun, then gently reached around Claire and pulled her golden locks into a pony tail.

Claire's eyes went wide with realization.

"Alright, Mama," Padamay breathed as she shrugged off her jacket and carefully lowered Claire into a propped up position. She balled up her jacket so the woman could use it as a small pillow against an armrest. "Tell me what to do."

As Alice explained, Padamay noticed that Claire's breaths were coming quicker and harder. "U-Uh, Pad-" Claire broke off to hiss in pain, her hands curling into fists.

_"Padamay, Simon is tracing your call. We'll get an ambulance there as soon as we can, but until then you have to take over by all means necessary," _Alice said hardly. She then added quieter, _"Good luck, sweetie." _

Padamay froze as her phone beeped a warning that it had died. The teen swallowed, staring at the black screen for a few seconds before she cleared her throat. She slowly looked up at Claire's worried eyes.

Padamay sighed and gave her a shaky smile as she crouched down in front of her, reaching over to the passenger's seat and grabbing a small bottle of Germ-X and squirting the entire bottle over her hands.

"Okay, Claire," Padamay said in a voice that was far too bright to be real. "I think it's time that you started...well, you know."

Claire gasped, her eyes growing larger before she frantically shook her head.

"Claire," Padamay said as her patience began to fade. "Listen to me." Claire blinked as she panted heavily. The teen placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "I know that you are frigging terrified," Padamay smiled slightly. "And I am too, and-and so is everyone else okay?"

Claire didn't seem to feel any better at that.

"We are _all _here for you," Padamay said in a quiet voice, nodding. "Me, and Dave, and Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Toby. Even my mom, and Julie and Jaxon!" Claire's terrified expression faded slightly. "You are _not _alone in this." Her voice turned into a firm whisper. "This baby is all of ours."

Claire panted hard for a few more seconds before she gave a small nod.

Padamay nodded, back, pushing some hair behind her ear, ignoring the pain as it got snagged in one of her ear rings. "Alrighty, ready?" Claire swallowed before she nodded once more.

"Good, because I am _so_ not," Padamay whispered with a dry sob.

888

After several minutes of pushing, screaming, thrashing, cursing, and tears, Claire heard Padamay gasp.

"What?" Claire demanded, falling onto her back as pure exhaustion over whelmed her. She stared up at the dark ceiling of the car, hearing only her pants. _"What, _Padamay?" she practically screamed.

"Holy munk," Padamay whispered. Claire gained enough strength to crane her neck over her now flat belly. She looked up at Padamay. The woman gasped and froze when she saw the bawling bundle in the teen's arms begin to squirm.

"It's a dude!" Padamay laughed.

Claire stared at her, bewildered, then began laughing along with the teen. She let her head rest against the seats once more as she practically laughed herself insane with relief.

"Pretty baby," she heard Padamay coo. "You're okay, little dude." The teen cleared her throat. "Ah, Claire, you wanna...?"

"Yeah," Claire breathed, "Yeah, gimme, gimme."

Padamay simply arched a pierced brow but said nothing.

By the time Claire had wrapped her son up in Padamay's fluffy jacket; they could hear the faint sound of blaring and dim lighting of sirens coming their way.

"Oh, wow," Padamay said with a shake of her head as the ambulance pulled up in front of the Ford Shelby and minivan.

"GREAAAAT TIMING, PEOPLE!" Padamay shrieked over the blasting sirens.

Claire winced, then smiled down at the grey eyed, black haired baby. "Welcome to the family, kid. You're officially a Seville." She shook her head with a laugh. "Bless your heart."

888

_"Oh, baby mouaenaino? Oh, maybe tokihamodosenaino?"_

"Padamay, if you keep singing to him in Japanese he'll never learn how to talk in English."

The teen rolled her eyes with a smile over at her uncle. "I'm teaching him a second language," she said with a nod, holding the bundle of baby in her arms closer. "You just don't know it."

Dave shared a glance with Claire, who was sitting up in her hospital bed, hooked up to many fluids that had her smiling drunkenly at him. Dave shook his head with a tired grin as Padamay continued to sing in a soft voice.

He still couldn't believe that the baby turned out to be a _boy. _He had no idea how a trained professional was able to mess that up, but he was too overjoyed to complain. He and his munks had come up with the name Jonah. Jonah Seville.

"You know, Pad," Claire slurred. Padamay arched a brow. Claire smiled a sloppy grin. "You still ain't told us...tha' middle name."

Padamay smiled. Claire demanded that it be Padamay to come up with a middle name, sense she was, after all, the one who helped bring Jonah into the world. Plus, they hadn't really came up with a middle name, anyway.

The teen grinned wider as Jonah weakly wound his hand around her pinky. "_Komoriuta_," she announced.

Dave sighed heavily. "Does it _have _to be Japanese, Pad?"

"Yes, yes it does."

Dave rolled his eyes, shaking his head while Claire grinned. He looked over to the rest of his family.

Toby was currently passed out on the leather loveseat on the far corner of the room with Julie. The dark haired woman was fast asleep, her chin on her fist. Toby had his head in her lap, hugging her knees as he snored and drooled over her jeans. Jaxon was dead asleep on the floor, his head against Toby and Julie's couch.

Dave snapped to attention when he heard the blue bundle of blankets in Padamay's arm's began to whimper. He was about to jump up and give the baby to Claire, but then he stopped.

Padamay swayed to the beat of the snaps that came from down below, where the munk's tiny clawed fingers and gentle singing came from the chipettes.

_"Sugar pie, honey bunch," _the chipettes sang in practically a whisper. _"You know that I love you. I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else."_

_"In and out my life, you come and you go," _the munks chimed in quietly.

_"Leavin' just your picture behind," _Padamay sang softly with a grin, gently poking Jonah on the tip of his nose. _"And I've kissed it a thousend times..."_

Dave heard someone stirring.

"T-Toby...why the munk is your slobber all over my freaking pants?"

"Say wha...? Oh. _Oh crap..."_

"Yeah, _pookie_," Julie said smugly. "You want a head start?"

"Please?"

Julie shrugged with a nod, stretching. "You got ten seconds."

Toby nodded, then dashed out the door and down the hallway. Julie waited for exactly eight more seconds before storming out the door and hollering Spanish at him all through the hospital.

Padamay laughed, looking down at her new cousin. "Oh, you're gonna love it here, Jojo."

888

Komoriuta means Lullaby.

The song Padamay was singing to Jonah is called _Baby Love_ by Hatsune Miku. I named chapter fourteen and chapter twenty after the song because I freaking love Miku and the song was awesome muse for Jonah:)

Translation to the lyrics:

_"Oh, baby mouaenaino? Oh, maybe tokihamodosenaino?"_

_"Oh, baby meet any longer? Oh, maybe can't it return at the time?"_

You'd be suprised at what lyrics mean in other languages;]


	21. Epilogue: Three Little Munks

**888**

**Epilogue: Three Little Munks**

**888**

_Dear Mr. Seville,_

_We are very pleased to tell you that the Chipmunk World Tour will begin on August 1st of this year. The tour will be in the cities of North America, Canada, Japan(Sure you want to do Japan?), Australia, and the United Kingdom. We cannot wait for another amazing season._

_Sincerly, Jet Records_

Dave stared down at the letter, reading it again and again, trying to comprehend the massive changes these words would bring. The obvious one: money, of course. He would never have to worry about debts or how much a Happy Meal would cost after this. His munks would be number one on the charts once again. He would bet everything in his wallet they would receive an Oscar for best up-coming artists.

He easily predicted the same outcomes for the chipettes. With the collab tour, that meant double the tickets and popularity for both groups.

So why did he feel like this?

'This' being emotionally spent on the letter. The letter that was pulling sleep from his grasp, taking the smile from his face. He shouldn't feel like this. He should be happy.

But he couldn't be. There was no way to feel excited about leaving the rest of his family thousands of miles away, only hearing their voices through expensive phone calls and webcams.

Dave hung his head and placed the letter on his mahogany desk. He somberly scanned his huge calendar sitting before him. The dated squares told him it was two short weeks until August 1st. Two weeks until concert season started up once again. It would just be him, the chipmunks, and the chipettes for six months. Julie and Toby were beginning promoted shifts at Geek Squad, so they would not be coming on the tour as stage hands or anything else. Padamay started her Senior year on August 11th, and there was absolutely no way she was going to skip practically the entire school year, no matter how much she begged. Jaxon was graduating with her in May, plus he was becoming a full-time mechanic at his Uncle's shop alongside his brothers, so there was no room for a World Tour for him either. And bringing Claire and Jonah wasn't an option.

Dave sighed heavily, his chin on his fist as he ran his finger over the laminated paper of the calendar. Warily, he looked up to stare at the many pictures scattered neatly across his walls.

The biggest photo was, of course, of his munks- Theodore and Simon all smiles while Alvin was all smirk. That made Dave's mouth pull into a small grin. The next few photos were much smaller, but not without meaning. Brittany and Eleanor hugging a bug-eyed Jeanette far too tightly, Padamay piggy-backing on Toby, Julie and Jaxon arm wrestling at the coffee table, Padamay icing Jaxon's hand after Julie had beat him, himself and Claire on their wedding day, cramming strawberry cake into each other's mouths, which, it turned out, Dave was allergic to, and younger versions of he and Alice, smiling back at him inside an old, yellowed photo, he a long and lanky nine year old and her a chubby-cheeked little girl of seven years.

His eyes crinkled at the newest photo- a white framed picture of the latest Seville. Jonah screaming with wild laughter as Alvin played a secret game of peek-a-boo with him. When Claire had snuck up behind him and snapped the picture, Alvin had completely flipped out, refusing to talk to Claire for an entire month, which ended up only being two hours when she made him blueberry waffles for dinner that night.

"Hey."

Dave spun in his wheeled chair. Padamay stood in the door way, looking timid and frail and extremely out of character. Her arms were folded across her chest inside a large Batman hoodie-Jaxon's, Dave was guessing-her shoulders hunched. She wore no make-up. Her face was instead covered in dark circles of exhaustion and fatigue.

He looked closer. Clutched tightly inside her tiny fist was a piece of paper, the same letter as his. He knew.

"Hi," Dave greeted, his eyebrows rising as he took her in. "Wow, you... changed your hair."

Padamay crossed her eyes to stare at a lose curl hanging in front of her nose. Her pink highlights were gone and her dark hair was back in business, minus three pink, purple, and green highlights. They were all brightly neon. "Oh yeah," she said, cracking the smallest of smiles. "The chipettes were ecstatic."

"I'm sure they were," Dave grinned back tiredly. "Did Jaxon approve of the pink one?"

Padamay snorted, rubbing at her eyes sleepily, yawning, "He did when Brittany threatened if he said anything about it she would bite him hard enough to make a vampire jealous."

Dave chuckled quietly. She raised her hand from her eyes and looked over to the photos. Her baby blues darkened to the shade of a storm cloud as the seconds ticked by. Dave frowned. "You got the letter, I see."

Padamay wetly blinked back at him. "Yeah," she said thickly, glancing down at the paper. "Technically it was addressed to mom, but she gave it to me instead of opening it herself."

Dave nodded. The letter would be addressed to Alice because Padamay wasn't of age to adopt yet. His sister had legally adopted the chipettes like he had the munks, but gave every letter concerning the chipettes to Padamay.

Padamay stared out the single window, the shades casting sad shadows down her face. "I'm gonna miss them," she whispered in a hushed voice, like it was a secret. "So much."

Dave's mouth tightened to a line. He nodded once more. Padamay looked to him, begging, "Why can't I go? They're _my _girls; they need me."

"I know," Dave said softly but firmly. "And they do need you. More than you know. But you have _got _to finish school."

"I can quit school. I'd do it to be with them."

"I know you would, Pad. But trust me, there will be many, many concert seasons after this one, and they'll be a lot easier to deal with if you have school out of the way." He felt a smile grow over his frown. "Besides, Jeanette and Simon will go commando on you if you drop out."

Padamay snorted, whipping her eyes. She sighed shakily, nodding. "I guess you're right," she muttered. "It's just gonna be really, really hard."

Dave grunted, rubbing his temples. "Tell me about it."

The silence was broke with a loud, sobbing shriek. Dave inwardly groaned, putting his hands on the armrests of his chair to stand. "Is Claire back from the store yet?" Padamay asked.

Dave shook his head, stilling himself. "No, and the munks are with her."

"Yeah, the chipettes hopped in with her when we were walking over here," Padamay said. Jonah's cries began to increase in volume. Padamay held up a hand to Dave. "I'll get him," she said. Dave blinked, then slowly sat back down. Padamay crushed the letter between her fingers and tossed it into the trashcan by his desk, and hurried down the hallway.

Dave listened as Padamay opened Jonah's door. She immediately began cooing at him, using that weird voice girl's always spoke to babies with. But it hushed Jonah's crying, his screaming turning into gurgles and whines. Dave could see him lifting up his little arms, begging to be pulled from his crib. He heard the creak of the cradle as Padamay held him up and hummed to him. The floor boards creaked quietly as she rocked him back and forth on her feet, singing in a soft whisper.

_"Don't worry about a thing. 'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright. Rise up this morning, smile with the rising Sun. Three little munks, perched by my doorstep, singing sweet songs of melodies pure and true. . ."_

**Author's Note: **

Thank you time! Look for your name! ^.^

**paulinaghost** (For looking at the brightside to Dave's cricket attack)

**mpkio2 **(For following the story ever sense my very first post and being an epicly-epic writer)

**Rougelover **(For thinking chapter 1 was awesome)

**Jamocha101 **(For wanting Padamay to be ditzy)

**DiceRox09 **(For wanting to see Alvin's revenge)

**Astra-The-Goddess **(For Ha-ha-ha-ing)

**NeonCookies24 **(For loving my first horrible story and this slightly better one;p)

**ChipmunkfanNo.1 **(For thinking the Bloody Mary trick was clever)

**Sonnygirl09 **(For loving how Alvin used the mistle-toe)

**Snow246 **(For thinking it's funny)

**Aeleita **(For loving the oneshots)

**Chiio-chan **(For _a la mode)_

**DancinginStars **(For loving it and having a cool penname)

**Sabor364 **(For thinking Geek Squad looks perfect for Toby)

**songfire15 **(For not only reviewing but betaing as well:D)

**Rose-Jane **(For loving chapter 5)

**Chipmunks4ever **(For wanting me to hurry up and write:p)

**Akira Sieghart **(For loving my ideas and how I write romance)

**Brellantterox **(For thinking Dave was dumb but still loving it)

**Angie J Trifid **(For _lolz-_ing)

**WALL-E and EVE In Love **(For thinking it was fine)

**Ruby Romance **(For thinking chapter 7 was a nice one)

**ChipmunksChipettes4Ever **(For L-O-V-I-N-G it)

**lakeeyia **(For thinking it was the best fanfic she ever read)

**ChipetteGirl10 **(For wanting Ian to be the Best Man at Dave's wedding:D)

**xox Baby Blue xox** (For thinking Julie stealing Toby's car was hilarious)

**MelsLuvsAATC **(For loving Toby while he sang, "Don't Stop Believing")

**FredWeasleyIshMINEEEEE **(Because Fred Weasley is MINE!:p)

**CoolCandy1249** (For being my 100th reviewer)

**Storm Uchiha **(For thinking chapter 16 was hilarious)

**Chipmunks 1 fan **(For wanting an entire chapter of Jax and Pad)

**Modelgirl97 **(For liking Jonah's name)

**drkseeker233 **(For thinking chapter 20 was sweet)

I apologize if I missed your name.

Special, special thanks to my beta, **Songfire15, **or **Shannon, **as I call her. She's the bomb... _like tick tick. _(Had to do it)

You guys have meant everything to me the past few... well, it's about two years now, hasn't it? Seriously, you have no idea how thankful I am for you guys. I know author's say that a lot, but until you see all those reviews, you really have no idea how much the author means it.

You all get **+** Brownie Points:)

**Misadventures Sequel will be coming out soon.**

Love you guys:)


End file.
